What if
by grainipiot
Summary: A prequel to my other omegaverses. To make it clear: how they bonded (and else) Warning: a/b/o dynamics
1. Chapter 1

_It's back._

A faint scent, just enough to distract the ronin's attention. He couldn't remember when he smelt it for the first time, sweet flagrance that made his mind go blank a few seconds. And even now, he didn't find yet the source, it was maddening, like a glow left behind from times to times, just a reminder of its existence.

 _How could someone have such a pleasant scent ?_

It appeared in the Rift during fights, in the quarters of the champions, other places and it went as quick as it arrived. Yasuo often wondered if the person was an omega and who it could be. No one had the same effect on his alpha's instict and it frustrated him to react this way.

He spent a few minutes following the thread, senses alert but it inevitably faded away, leaving him more puzzled than ever.

The next time it happened, Yasuo was seated in the gardens, meditating next to the quiet Wuju Master. It wasn't unusual that he accepted the invitation of the other swordman, it really helped him to relax and of course, he liked the company. The man had a sort of peaceful aura that never failed to soothe the ronin, as strange as it seems. Also, he was one of the few that he could consider as friend, since he didn't try yet to kill him. _And doesn't look like he will try someday, thanks the gods_.

Completely distracted, he glanced around them, _maybe someone discovered our spot_. Not a single soul, just two warriors and the whisper of the wind. His gaze drifted to Yi, thoughts running wild. _No, it couldn't be him_ , as he sighed, somehow disappointed. The later, aware of the staring, shifted uncomfortably then looked at the ronin, breaking the silence.

« Hum, yes ? » voice unsure.

« Ah nothing, nothing ! Sorry for bothering you. »

The Wuju Master tilted his head, questionning eyes on the ronin that went back to meditating. _I shouldn't have this kind of thoughts_ , blaming himself internaly. The shorter man did the same, a bit confused at the other's behaviour. _Did I do something ?_

An awkward silence followed, till the end of the day.

It's only in the privacy of his room that Yasuo let his mind wander. _What if ?_ What if the swordman he respected was indeed the person he was lusting after ? He wasn't even sure that the other was an alpha. _A beta then ? An omega ?_ It didn't make any sense, he would have known a long time ago, things like this didn't stay untold.

The ronin couldn't help but imagine what it would be, to bed the Wuju Master. After all, he was quite handsome once his helmet off. _A shame he hid these fierce eyes._ But what else was hidden by the armour ? The thought made his own body react despite himself, arousal pooling lower.

Yasuo took off his clothes then lay back on his bed, mind exploring further the fantasy. It almost scared him how fast it turned him on, a hand working him quick. He tried to take this slower but his urges made it difficult. _Would he prefer to take me or be taken ?_ The idea forced a moan out of his throat and he increased the pace on his member. These geen eyes, staring back at him, cheer determination and wonder as he falls apart for him. Or the same emeralds, locked on him, glistening with the most genuine want as the ronin pleasures him. _Yi.._. A last thrust then he made a mess of his hand, back arching off the mattress with a shiver. Panting, he fell back on the bed, surprised by the intensity of his climax as shame colored his face. _Bad, bad, bad._ He feared the next meeting, not sure if it was a good idea to face the swordman after this. He didn't need more alpha's problems thant he already had. _You idiot, already falling for him._

Even if reluctant, he attended to their meditations, a part of him still basking in the presence of the shorter man. The later maybe noticed the more restrained silence and attitude, though he didn't press the matter and looked sometimes at the other, subtly. _He's even less talkative than usual._ Himself wasn't really sure about how to start a conversation with the ronin, guessing that he would prefer not to talk about his problems. It was a little saddening for him not being able to help, he always cared for him, even if it took a bit long for him to realize this. Like a twinge to the heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by a violent shudder that shook his whole body and echoed within him. By instinct, he clutched his arms around himself. Then he recognised the terrible sensation of cold washing over him, like in summer when it's so hot that the body feels the contrary. _Oh no_. He almost whimpered but kept it by bitting his lips. _Not now, please_.

Then he remembered where he was and more important, with who. Yasuo did saw the motion of the other swordman and at first guessed it was just a draught that he didn't expected. But the panic in the Wuju Master's eyes made him turn and reach for him.

« Hey, you're alright ? » his voice showed a clear worry.

When his hand grabbed the shoulder of the shorter man, the latter snapped and slapped it away in an impressive reflex, like it burned him. Yi stood up quickly.

« I'm fine ! » his voice betraying something like fear.

If he wasn't concerned before, sure the ronin was now. When the latter took his leave in a hurry, he reached again for him, this time keeping a firm grasp on the other's arm to look at him.

« What's wrong ? I know there is something. »

« Just let me go ! » voice louder, full of distress.

That's when he felt it. Again. The scent sweet like honey, more powerful and rich than ever, surrounding both of them. _Oh_. Without thinking, he embraced the shorter man, keeping him as close as possible while he nuzzled his neck, where the scent was stronger. Nothing mattered more than the warmth pressed against him and the taste of the other.

Yi froze totaly, brain trying to comprehend what was happening, so much he went blank of shock. And came back to his sense at the feeling of lips on his neck, trembling because his poor body was far too much stimulated on this freshly started heat. The worst (or the best) was Yasuo own scent that clinged to him a little, providing a curious sort of relief.

« Yasuo... ? » barely a whisper against skin.

Then in an instant, it stopped. The ronin pushed himself off the other, a worried look mixed with a kind of terror at his own actions. He took a few steps back, helpless about what to say or do to the Wuju Master, still not over what just happened. Then his treacherous condition reminded him of his needs. All he could do was to run away, to his room. _Safe_.

So Yasuo saw him go, even faster than what is known for, and stayed here, considering how much he fucked up. _Well shit_.

Yi made it to his room like his life depended of it, mind spinning on what just happened. He was so confused and his body wouldn't let him a second to calm and think, prefering to prioritize his need. Once the door closed, he leaned against it in an unsuccesful attemp to recover his breath. He was already in bad shape, the heat seeping in his blood made his own clothing unbearable.

Then it hit him, a heady flagrance, one that he knew wasn't his and it only fueled his lust. _A strong scent for a strong man._ It now seemed so clear, the reaction of the alpha to his own condition, he wasn't expecting that. _Of course, he didn't know._ The Wuju Master was as much responsible for this accident than the ronin. But he would be lying to himself if he said that he was indifferent to the possessive display, to be held so dearly. He burried his nose in his shirt, taking what he could of the strange scent it carried. In a way, it soothed the flames that consumed his insides, leaving instead a welcomed warmth. _I shouldn't be doing this_. Red colored his cheeks but he didn't move, inhaling deeply.

The omega stayed still when a knock at his door, the same that supported him, broke the silence of the stifling room.

« ...Yi ? » a voice asked and the shorter man couldn't deny how glad he was to hear it again.

Silence answered the Unforgiven but he kept trying. « I know you're in there. I can... smell it. Listen, I'm here to apologize »

The Wuju Master expected it from the other swordman but it still sent a shiver down his spine. _Always with his honor_ he thought with a tired smile.

« It's my fault, I should have more control over myself » at the end, it was barely a whisper « I'm sorry. I don't know how you managed till now but tell me if you need help, anything »

He knew the offer was only polite, that he couldn't have meant something else but a part of the omega just craved for any kind of comfort he could find. A ruch of fear took him when he heard the ronin going away, a visceral instinct that spurred him into action, getting to his feet.

Yasuo, half disappointed half shameful, retreated, not wanting to bother further his friend. Then the door opened and he was yanked in the room without having the time to say something.

He was about to ask, to speak or anything but words abandoned him, leaving him speechless at the sight. _Damn_. Not that he could see much but he felt the warm body that was pressed against his, strong arms keeping him pinned to the wall. Even if the shorter man was still wearing his trousers, it was the less clothed he had been seen by the alpha, chest uncovered revealing a few pinkish scars, memories of battle carved into flesh. But he saw nothing hotter than the burning gaze locked on him, the raw need and the fever shining in it. A strange thought, _beautiful sickness_.

« Anything ? What did you had in mind ? » the tone had a bit of teasing but the question was genuine, voice tinted with exhaustion at his own condition.

Words failed the ronin, at the limit of disbelief, all this situation making it even more difficult to answer. Here he was, in the room of a not only omega but also close friend in heat and asking for it. _That's fucked up_.

« Take what you need »

It took little time for both to register what he just said : a full offering without conditions. The Wuju Master gave a deep groan and it was like any restraints fell in a clatter. This time, he was the one lavishing the other's neck with attention, licks and small nips and soon enough a dark myriad of bruises ornated the skin.

Yasuo gasped lowly under this passionnate worship then again whe he felt the effect it had on him, getting hard in no time. A sort of pace was set, a slow grinding against each other, just enough friction to sigh of relief. Hunger resurfacing, the omega pulled the alpha from the wall then pushed him on the bed, covering him with his heated body to maintain the contact and resuming their pace. The other swordman let him do as he pleased, thinking with anticipation of what was coming next while his hands made their way on firm muscles.

When it went lower and met fabric instead of skin, the ronin grumbled and finished to undress Yi, clothing thrown carelessly on the floor as the latter stradled him. Both relished in the sight of the other, disheveled and Yasuo thought that it might the first time he almost came just from a good eyeful of a gorgeous man. The shorter man also was greatly affected by the man beneath him, trembling as he took the other's cock in hand and gave a few stroke. _Glorious_. The latter sighed in the tight grip, growing impatient as he kneaded the swordman's ass and earned a breathy moan.

The ronin slipped his hand lower, probbing at the already wet entrance, pushing in two fingers just to be sure and that alone overwhelmed so much the omega. He forced away the hand to fulfill what his body craved, lifting himself to at last sink in one motion on the alpha's member. Despite his needs, Yasuo thought that he would take this slow : his surprise at the sudden warmth that engulfed him forced out one of the most debauched sound made in his life, echoed by an equaly depraved groan from the omega above him.

And no rest was allowed next by the heat, Yi setting already an urgent pace that left Yasuo no choice but to follow, thrusting not to indulge himself but in a more deeply rooted need, to satisfy the man now looking at him with half-lidded eyes, so full of desire. But he knew it wouldn't be enough so he swapped their position, the Wuju Master's gaze widening a few seconds in surprise, back on the mattress. An even more surprised keen made its way when a specific spot deep inside of him was touched the moment Yasuo slammed back home. From this point of view, he could see the telltale of tears glistening and a dark flush painting his partner's face. Yasuo stayed just above, noses almost touching as he asked softly :

« May I ? »

The omega's hands, previously gripping the sheets, snaked instead behind the taller man's neck to pull him into a crushing kiss, silencing a tiny sob. So much passion poured into this tight embrace, the ronin responded eagerly while he kept pounding in the pliant body beneath him and it felt _so good and right_. But already the first sign of his impending climax arrived so he gave all he had, body and heart to the man writhing in his arms. The instant he came, he felt the shiver run in his whole body as the kiss was broken, not by him but by Yi, crying out a name. His knot brought the omega to completion, a much needed release splattering between them. The silence was a stark contrast to the noises that resonnated a few instants ago, only punctuated by their breathing.

Then Yasuo noticed that the shorter fell asleep, while he was still inside of him and knotted for a little while. He couldn't not find it adorable the way he was, head turned on the side, so relaxed and peaceful, a part of the alpha purred at the idea of having satisfied his omega. _No, not mine._ The ronin lay down, trying not to awake the other man.

After maybe half an hour, he pulled out carefully then moved to stand and take his leave, even if it broke his heart a little. But a powerful grip kept him from doing so, a sleepy voice murmuring in the dark room :

« Stay... » arms now around him, back to the Wuju Master's chest. He continued, whispering next to his ear. « Please ? »

 _How could I say no ?_

He went back on the mattress then swiftly changed their position so they could spoon. Yasuo thought he would melt in the fond feeling that warmed his heart when Yi nuzzled his collarbone, relaxing in the now familiar scent.

 _Too late, you fell._


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, the ronin found himself still in the omega's arms but position swapped, like the latter wanted ot keep him as close of his heart as possible.

Yi was still asleep, breath quiet and much less exhausted than the day before. It was difficult for the alpha to see the other's face but he couldn't miss the hardness pressed against him. _Not a surprise, it's just the second day_. He chuckled while getting to work, slotting a thigh between the swordman's legs and grinding slowly. As reward, the latter groaned in his sleep, such a small and muffled noise but it encouraged further Yasuo. He took advantage of the omega's chest, uncovered skin free to claim and left his own kind of attention, just a hint of teeth grazing a nipple. A louder noise escaped the Wuju master, mind foggy because of the return of the heat and the previous teasing but definitly waking up.

« Yasuo... ? » in his voice, it was clear he wasn't fully aware of what was happening but the hand now stroking his erection was indeed a good anchor to reality. « Ah- » his mouth was sealed by hungry lips, eager to please. The swordman returned the kiss, a sloppy clash of tongues but willing to give all he had to offer while he held closer the alpha, never letting go. The latter purred happily as he obliged and deepened the kiss, thinking of his next move. An idea came and he parted to smile, so full of mischief.

« Roll over for me, sweetness ? »

Yi, trembling from the sudden wave of heat, nodded and did as asked with anticipation, lying bare on his stomach under the other man's burning gaze. _What a gorgeous view_. The blush crept to his shoulders, even if he tried to hide it by burrying his head in the pillow. And he shivered when Yasuo traced his spine with his hand, relaxing under the firm pressure till it got lower and groaned when his mouth followed the same path, each peck sending another shock. _He is going to.._. The mere idea of what could happen next was too much and as to confirm it, the taller man parted his legs further, massaging a strong thigh. He ran an appreciative look over the man under him, so open and vulnerable it made feeling bubble in his chest, no even denying to call it love. Slick already dripped down the omega, ruining the sheets but it only aroused more his partner, circling with his thumb his hole.

« Tell me, did someone already ate you out ? » with such vulgar words, he eventualy expected Yi to kick him and give no answer but sometimes it's good to be wrong. The latter shook his head :

« You don't have to. It's indecent » yet his voice betrayed his own need and how much he wanted the alpha to _start_.

« Well, I don't mind kneeling for the right person. And I'm sure you will like it a lot » acting upon his words, he gave a first lick and went back again and again, getting addicted to the peculiar taste, a reminder of the omega's scent but different. Yasuo loved the way the man arched under the touch, his taste, the helpless noises received like a reward and the abandon in his own pleasure. _He is losing himself because of me_. He loved being the one responsible for this, the one allowed in his room, the one he trusted enough to drop his guard. _How much I'd love to call him mine. And be called his..._ This single thought of a bond was pointless, knowing very well that it would never happen and yet the alpha yearned so much for this fantasy. _He would never consider me a worthy mate, don't even ask, it will only be a deception_. But it was indeed a reason to cherish this moment, while he could give all he had to Yi, to make him writhe under his attention and shower him with affection till he's sated.

And given the desperate keens, the latter was getting closer and closer to climax, raising his head to look back at him. The gaze, a silent cry for help, would always stay burned in the ronin's memories and it really turned him on to see this raw need only for him. A last vigorous lick and then he felt the omega shake as he reached his peak and it must have took him by surprise because he hadn't the time to muffle his broken moan in the pillow, spilling messily over the sheets. The alpha, way too happy with himself for bringing the swordman to completion, crawled back to him to share the taste lingering on his tongue as the latter melted in the kiss, now on his side.

It stopped suddenly, interrupted by Yasuo's unrestrained whimper when Yi found and stoke his hard on, precum already leaking. It had been difficult to ignore his own urges before but now he couldn't hide how much he craved some attention, bucking in the grip around him.

« I want you so bad... Please... » voice pleading softly. _Let me in_.

The Wuju master, though still in a haze, rolled on his back, all open and welcoming, and the look he gave to the ronin was a rare sight of lust in the more wanton way.

« Come here » he sounded as eager as him, a hand reaching for his face in a so intimate gesture, an invitation.

Without waiting, the alpha positioned himself, lifting the other's hips and nudged carefuly the stretched entrance but impatience took the better of him and he pushed in. It felt incredibly filthy how easy it was to slip in this velvet warmth, like he was meant to fit and could only be complete in this instant. Almost lost in his sensations, he checked if he had hurt Yi but he seemed to enjoy as much as him, trying to calm his ragged breathing.

« Faster... » he asked, the need fueled by the heat becoming unbearable. As Yasuo rammed back harder, the latter met his thrust with a growing want, and each time it sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. He knew it was useless so he stopped keeping in all the noises he made, given the enthusiasm of the alpha at satisfying his partner. And if he wasn't as gone, he would have noticed how much it affected the ronin to hear him gasp, delicate melody to his ear. In response, the alpha went even closer, caging the Wuju master under him as he merely pounded in him. But he still had a bit of reason, giving a hand to the latter and stroking his member trapped between their bodies. This specificaly earned Yasuo a trembling moan from the man beneath him and it was too much. To feel him clenching around him so tightly, to hear his own name on these lips like a mantra. The last straw was when Yi bared his throat in a submissive display that struck him right in the heart. _I can't mark him..._ Though he made sure not to bite, he nipped the pale skin and left a few bruises as a temporary claim. Again, he wondered how perfect it would be to mate with Yi and the sole mental picture was enough for him to knot without any chance to take it slower. As reflex, he burried his face in the crook of the omega's neck, crying out his pleasure while being soothed by the concentrated scent. As result, the omega climaxed, from the new stretch of the knot and a curious sync with the alpha, milking him for all he had.

Silence came back, the calm after love and Yasuo made sure the swordman was comfortable, then they cuddled. He noted that Yi looked less feverish, seemingly thanks to the couple of release he got and he felt again proud for providing a good relief to him. The omega, though, was still shaking slightly, cheek pressed against the ronin's collarbone.

« Something is wrong ? It wasn't good ? » his voice almost made jump the swordman.

« No, no, it was very good. It's just- » he couldn't face yet the taller man, trying to meet his gaze but failing since it was casted down.

« Please, tell me » he sounded worried and maybe that's what forced the Wuju master to answer.

He made sure to avoid completely his searching eyes by pressing his face to the man's chest. Then he whispered because his voice was taken by a tremor and it threatened to break :

« I want to be yours. And you to be mine... »

 _Shit_


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to believe these words but he knew the omega didn't fully meant that. _He can't._

« Yi... » he coaxed the latter to look at him, what he did reluctantly. « You don't understand what you're asking me. You only want me because you're in heat. » he saw Yi wince at the words, emotions usually concealed making bubbling up.

This answer was as much true than painful to hear, though his condition only made it difficult to see the ronin's logic. The decision seemed so unfair, especially because of his own feelings and his inhibitions faded by the heat.

« That's not true. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't have let you in my nest. You're right here, where I want you to. »

Yasuo gasped innerly, not expecting such an open declaration and how much it squeezed his heart. He just wanted to trust his words and claim him sweet but he had to prevent this from happening.

« No, I don't want inflict you a bond that you will regret later. This kind of thing needs to be talked about, to be sure of the decision. And you're not in the right state to have this talk. »

It hurt his omega instinct, to be denied in a way too soft to be a terrible rejection though he knew there were some truth in the alpha's words. _So cruel, except he doesn't know anything_. He tightened the embrace, just a bit, just enough.

« But will you stay till the end of my heat ? » he wasn't sure if the other would accept. It was indeed the first time he could rely on a partner during his heat and though it helped him a lot, he felt so helpless at the mere idea of finishing this heat alone, once he knew how it was to be held dearly.

Yasuo saw the desperation in his eyes, how he looked at him like he decided to go and leave him like that. _Merciful gods, I wish I could stay here forever._

« Of course, that's the least I can do to ease your pain. »

Relief washed over Yi and in an outburst of gratitude, he leaned for a kiss, something deep and meaningful that took the latter by surprise before he reciprocated equally. They spent the next minutes sweetly making out till Yasuo parted slowly enough not to worry his partner.

« I'm gonna fetch some food for, you must be starving with all this going on. Well, I'm too. » he said, getting out of the bed to look for his clothes.

« I'll not stop you if you're hungry but don't feel like you have to. Plus, you're covered with the scent of an omega in heat, it could get you in trouble. Sorry for that. »

« Am I complaining right now ? You have the best scent I had the chance to find so no. And fuck yes, I'll find you something to eat, you need it. »

« Stop talking and come here. » Yasuo complied, still dressing up and reached for the Wuju master, a bit satisfied to see the faint blush of the latter. Sitting on the bed, Yi cupped his face then pulled him into another kiss, with as much passion and bite he could. While he busied the quickly overwhelmed ronin, he took the fabric the latter's was holding, his dear blue scarf then pulled off. « I will keep this, if you don't see any problem. » as he put on the scarf with a look so pleased by this single action.

This whole thing, the sudden kiss, the 'stolen scarf' and this sight weren't expected at all and just left the swordman literaly smitten. _Th-this shouldn't be allowed. My poor heart._

« Of course, of course... » then the spell seemed to be broken and he finished hastly to dress up then went out of the room. His mind kept trying to process what happened and why but just the mere possibility of meaning behind this action seemed crazy yet unrealistic. _A possessive display, a need of a familiar scent, a mark_.

The instant the ronin was gone, Yi felt shameful even with the heat. _I shouldn't have asked this, it's a bonded couple thing_. Yet the fabric and the scent it carried offered a kind of comfort he craved. _It's surprisingly soft and fluffy_ and it made him smile despite his theft.

So he just lay down on the matress, dissolving in dishonor and soothing warmth.

When he came back, Yasuo found him snuggled up in the blanket, still wearing his scarf and the peaceful domesticity aura clenched his heart. He could tell Yi wasn't sleeping, he was just staring at the wall, thoughtful.

He poked him childishly, just to signal him to get up, what the omega did without question. They ate in silence, the alpha making sure his temporary lover got enough food, watchful.

Then Yi asked : « Why do you care that much ? Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for all you did but why ? »

This question made Yasuo pause, just an instant. The fast answer and the truest one would be _because I love you_ but this time wasn't adequate to tell. « You needed help and the idea of you suffering alone was painful. You shouldn't be going through this without someone. »

 _To help_. This answer was meant to be nice but it felt the contrary for the shorter man, maybe waiting another reason. But at the same time he was glad to have someone to rely on. _Maybe it's just that, help, just one time_.

His reaction was noticed by the alpha, a bit confused to see badly hidden disappointment after his answer. He had to move on. « So, you like my precious scarf ? » he tried to sound smug but failed miserably, a hint of fondness heard in his voice.

It reminded the omega of his petty theft and it brought a bit of red embarassment to his face, something really lovely to the eye of the ronin. « The scent is soothing, even more calming during a heat. » he mumbled in the fabric then glanced curiously to the alpha. « But I prefer the real one » as he leaned close to him and nuzzled his neck gently. « I didn't know how good you smell, it's delightful. »

 _Damn._ This time, it was Yasuo's time to blush, though he snaked an arm to keep the other man close, wondering how much he could take before he snapped and do as his instincts said.

 _He's gonna be the end of me_.


	4. Chapter 4

It was tempting to stay like this, in each others arms, surrounded by the alpha's scent. He was so glad to have a break in his heat, however short it may last, being able to think quietly was appreciated.

« Hey, do you need another round ? » obviously, the Wuju master was calm, almost like is usual self, just the hint of red coloring his cheeks as reminder of the heat. But he had to ask, just to make sure he wasn't left wanting.

« Not now but it will get back soon. But thanks. » at the moment, he was truly satisfied, right were he wanted. « Mmmh I need a shower, while I'm still able to. » he got up to go to the bathroom. His move was followed with interest by the alpha's gaze, entraced by the naked sight for a few seconds.

He tied back his hair then decided to go with him. « Good idea ! Can I too ? » he didn't expect a negative answer, already joining Yi with a quite cheerfull mood.

« Yes, of course. But no hands, ok ? You'll have all the time you want later. » yet he smiled fondly, welcoming Yasuo in the shower.

« Promise ! » he replied.

The Wuju master quickly relaxed under the hot water, a luxury during this short break, his back turned to the other man. The latter took him in a loose embrace, enjoying the proximity and peppered peck over each expanse of skin he could claim, leaving a trail from the shoulder to the omega's jaw.

The chuckle vibrated against his lips « What did I just say ? Don't get too involved. » though he made no move away of the attention offered.

« I'm not. Just loving all over you. » to make his point, Yasuo leaned further to kiss him properly, even if the angle wasn't adequate. He loved the easiness the thing, to be accepted so openly and without fear of rejection.

Yi prefered to turn and face the ronin, forgeting a bit the shower to focus on the contact. Without any shame, his hands explored the broad frame in front of him, travelling above firm muscle to stop sometimes when it met a scar. _Wish I could stay here forever. Wish he could stay_.

Eventually, he parted to prevent his heat going back full blast and too soon, knowing very well where this could have led them. « Time to get cleaned up. » as he handed the soap.

Yasuo nodded and complied, a bit of red on his cheek and greatly satisfied so far.

Once the shower over, they got out with a mood largely lightened and pleased. Yi decided to read for a while, since he was still at peace.

« Oh wait, I'll change the bed sheets. » the alpha made the decision since his bedmate was settling down a good read, it was a good occasion.

« I can take care of it myself. » he was about to get up and help but Yasuo insisted to do it. He just wanted to make the other's life less difficult.

When he finished it, he went to the place the Wuju master was seated, on the floor, and picked him up. The reaction was instantaneous, a sudden noise that could be called a squeak out of the shorter man, seeming both shocked and mildly annoyed by the action. « Let me down ! Now ! »

This sounded very cute for the ronin as he took him to the freshly made bed. « Geez, no need to be upset. I'm carrying you to the bed, it will be more comfortable. » His laugh echoed the complaint, only making Yi more flustered.

« You ridiculous man, I won't tell you again ! » this acted like a magic word as he was put down on the mattress. « Thank you » and as a kind of revenge, he stood and picked up the ronin, exactly the same way he was treated.

He should have see it coming but was taken aback all the same, now positions reversed. Yasuo didn't expected at all the swiftness of his move and the strength he could display if he wanted to. _Damn. Better not forget it_. The serious face staring at him was quickly replaced by a grin, maybe a little smug but also genuine.

« Okay, I got it. I'll not do it again without warning. Just put me down please. » a peck was given on the darkened red of his cheek before Yi let him go. Then both flopped on the bed, one resuming his read while the other crawled closer to him, to nap.

Some time had passed without the Wuju master noticing, too busy. During this time, the ronin was asleep, pressed to the other's side and an arm around his waist.

That's when he felt it. At first a full body shiver, a not so nice way to remind the omega's condition. Innerly, he cursed his heat, though he was glad for the long break he got. But this thought was then forgotten as the fever came back, making everything blurry and _burning, burning.._. With a shaky hand he put away the book, trying to keep even his breathing, a difficult task. _I hate it so much_. His mind registered the presence against him, maybe the reason he felt so hot and he realized how much he ached for him.

Yi made an attempt at waking the ronin, quite unsuccesful then rolled him on his back to straddle him with no care for the indecence. « Yasuo... » it turned into a whimper, his voice betraying the need inflicted by his body.

The alpha stirred and woke up, assaulted a the instant by the scent flooding the air of the room. It smelled too good for this world, his own kind of drug but he gave his attention to the man calling him so beautifully.

« Yi ? It's back ? » he just woke up but his arousal too, making him rock under the omega. Not even a second, the Wuju master kissed him with great desperation, sharing it with the ronin. It would be so easy to get lost in this mess of tongue, made sloppy by the heat and nothing could have stopped them to make out for hours. _But it would never be enough_.

Yi yanked open his own clothing, uncaring and did the same to the other swordman, grinding down .

« Please... I need you so bad... »

« I've got you »


	5. Chapter 5

All happened very fast, a bit too much for Yasuo, still drowsy. Awake for a very short time and already getting hard, body trying to catch up with the last development.

Not even bothering to undress each other completely, Yi did the bare minimum and went directly for what he craved. He was glad to feel Yasuo so responsive under him. So Yi lost no time, positioning himself so his cock nudged his hole. One second, a long thrust then the first glimpse of bliss. After such near waking, the contrast was even stronger for Yasuo, air knocked off his lungs. The slick warmth engulfing him too suddenly, another reason to tense and moan.

Yi let out a similar whimper, arousal seeping in his blood, never letting him some rest. He set a pace, intense from the start to soothe the burning, anything as long as it stopped the heat beneath his skin. There wasn't much choice for Yasuo but to follow, thrusting back, bucking into his lover. He could tell this time was a bit different, more harsh, more desperate than before. That the man was even more needy after that break offered. _Looks like the real deal. Let's do it_. Yasuo brought a hand to Yi's cock, flushed red, leaking copiously, a clue of the advanced state of completion of the latter. A few strokes made him writhe, at the edge of collapse but still managing to support himself, hands on the ronin. The vocal answer was also worth a word, a choked version of Yasuo's name.

« You're doing great. Take what you want. »

As they moved, not violently but certainly at an exhausting pace, the thought crossed Yasuo's mind. Looking up to admire the sight, he was left enraptured by its pure erotism. Yi was leaning forward, almost half bent but still struggling not to fall down on Yasuo. And the latter looked at him with such want, raw need, it could be mistaken for love. The kind of craving only fulfilled by a mate. Face sporting a deep blush, irises almost hidden by wide pupils. Yasuo clung to the small details like a starved man. Everything was worth remembering, kept for lonely nights in the future. By now his hand was a mess, slick with precum as he redoubled his efforts to relieve Yi. Nails left a few red marks over his body, scratches more than welcome for the memories it left. _Anything he can give me_. Sounds resonated, obscene each time Yasuo pulled out to ram back, the slap of skin, the heavy breathing they both shared. And among all these, each moan and groan let freely out of Yi, losing himself in the act.

« Yi… How close ? » Yasuo too was a little out of breath. It was hard to keep up with Yi, so demanding.

« … I'm….. soon... » he was really far gone, a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

Under this persistent stimulation, Yi was doing the best he could to chase climax, the promise so sweet and near. He rode the latter with abandon, clutching at him.

Till it was enough. A sob broke out of Yi when orgasm took him, body tensing in one second. He came in Yasuo's hand, seed landing in white stripes on the later's torso and chest. Eyes closed during all this, from the violence of the peak.

The surprise came from beneath, Yasuo caught off guard by the sudden tightness around him. He swore as he found his release too, knotting Yi. Pleasure rocked his being, back arching slightly off the mattress while he spilled deep in the latter.

Tension fell as quick. Both clawing their control back, as much as their breath, they exchanged a gaze. Enough to notice how close they finished, a short distance easily closed. Yasuo made the move, a hand to the nape of Yi's neck to coax his down. The latter didn't resist, opening immediately to that eager tongue. The kiss remained sloppy, a slow but thorough making out. But Yi was still restless. The other man noticed.

« Hey Yi, are you okay ? » his voice showed his concern.

« It's not gone…. I still need- » interrupted by his own moan, while he made an effort to sit upright.

Yasuo could see the latter was still very aroused, a hand stroking himself slowly. _Oh_. The fever also was here, darkening Yi's complexion in a way too sinful to forget. The problem revealed itself quickly, leaving Yasuo taken aback. _Shit, I already knotted him_. There wasn't many options left to help Yi. _Literally stuck. Good job_.

So he decided to swap their positions, having Yi lie back against the pillows. When they rolled over, he gave a soft gasp from the new angle, Yasuo's cock still deep inside of him. The latter got to work, looking for another way to bring him relief. One of his hands joined Yi's on his erection, increasing the pace to something more pleasurable.

The reaction was quick, a low moan teetering on the brink of overstimulation. Because that was the matter, Yi was still craving for more but already experienced one release, leaving him a little to sensitive at first. The tone made Yasuo stop.

« Too much ? Am I hurting you ? »

Yi was shaking under him but didn't attempt to get away of the touch : « A little… But please don't stop, it will pass. »

Still worried, Yasuo complied but also decided something else. With his free hand he stroked Yi's body, massaging his chest. Then he brushed a nipple, seeking a reaction. Yi did react, bucking in the grasp around his cock. Head turned to one side in the pillow, it didn't help though in muffling his louder noises. Teeth grazed flesh and little by little Yi let go, the heat making any kind of stimulation pass as pleasure. For Yasuo, it was also straining, to feel the omega clenching down on him after he already came. But he was here to help and he would do it with all his heart.

He stroked the latter's cock faster, still careful but soon enough it was clear that Yi's urges were more important than his discomfort. There were a solid minute with just that, Yi surrending to his need while Yasuo tried to pull the right strings to get him off.

« Yasuo….. » he sounded so helpless, eyes closed again in what seemed to be his last seconds before climax.

The latter took the hint and went to Yi's neck, leaving a few marks. The proximity to the spot of a mating bond gave both a shiver, though things didn't go further. Yi embraced the latter so he wouldn't go away, keeping him close.

A cry and his release splattered between them, air lacking suddenly. Yasuo watched him as he rode his orgasm, entranced once more by the sight and the idea of being responsible for such pleasure. _Gorgeous_.

While Yi relaxed at last, he busied himself with peppering kisses over his face, neck, jaw, everywhere. The passionnate urge was so good, Yasuo basked in it.

When he lifted his head to look at Yi, he found tears in his eyes. Beautiful, he could get lost in it. Except the tears didn't stop.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's so cruel_

Face damp with sweat and now tears, Yi couldn't hold it back. At the same time he was trying to recover his breath but the accumulation of emotions made it difficult to calm down. Too much for him. And the heat was diminished but not gone, it was keeping him hypersensitive, even in a emotional way.

It was enough to get Yasuo's attention as he cradled Yi's face to meet his gaze : « What's wrong ? Did I hurt you ? » So so worried to hear. But what he took for overstimulation was a far deeper matter.

Immediately Yi shook his head, more sobs breaking free. He wanted to avoid Yasuo's gaze but he prevented it. So he had to keep facing the man : « No, no, it's not…. » The latter's thumbs brushed the tears away, looking at him with such attention. It reminded Yi why he was feeling so empty, despite all. « ….yes... »

« Yes ? Where ? Tell me please. » Worry never left Yasuo's gaze, with a hint of distress for not having found what was hurting the other man. He rose a little to check Yi's body, alert for anything.

To see the latter look out for a potential injury made Yi slightly angry. This was too much. To see Yasuo search in vain was horrible. He hated how he felt right now, so helpless, invaded by emotions usually suppressed. It was like being stripped down, nothing to mask the mess.

He hid his face under one of his arms, now that it was possible. Sadly, the tears didn't stop.

« No… That's not what I mean... » even his voice showed the wreck.

The move to shield himself caught again Yasuo's attention, stopping to focus on his words. He leaned closer to Yi and tried to put away his arm so they could make eye contact : « So what is it ? Please... »

Yi kept resolutely his arm in place, with enough strenght to make the latter abandon this idea. Instead, Yasuo kissed whatever expanse of skin he could reach. This made Yi's trembling even worse. So he made a feeble gesture to push Yasuo away. Not too far, they couldn't anyway given their position but the intention was here.

Before Yasuo could say anything, he spoke up : « It's just… I don't understand. Nothing…. »

The latter was listening closely, still trying to keep some contact with Yi, skin to skin. But Yi still turned his face to one side, gaze averted.

« Why are you like this… ? Why do you need to put on such an act ? I know you're here only to help but why… are you like this…. ? »

Yasuo looked increasingly confused, at the words and at Yi's visible sadness : « Like what ? »

He started to lose patience : « Like all this ! So careful, gentle… You act like this actually means something and yet to refuse to acknowledge me. This… is too much. Why did you look at me like that when you took me ? I don't understand… Why do you act like you care ? »

Anger, frustration, sadness, all this bubbled up in his voice, creeping up like poison. It should be forbidden to feel this much. Yi remembered why he tried to to keep his emotions down most of the time, it was too much trouble just to express it right. Words fled without any chance to take it back. All that he had on his heart now could be set free, thanks to his reduced inhibitions. This wasn't to his liking, at all. _Bottle up, it's easier_. Till he couldn't anymore. And Yasuo had to be here to witness that. True shame. He would regret it latter but for now Yi felt denied.

For a time there was only silence, a few uncontrolled sobs resonating in the room. Yasuo seemed to be frozen on the spot, a shocked look on his face. Surey he was trying to sort out what was told, trying to make some sense out of it.

At last he spoke : « But I do care… I don't understand what I did wrong… This is not what you asked me ? I can change, just tell me what you need. »

Yi looked straight at him, no shying away. There was still tears but more important, surprise, wide gaze directed to Yasuo. He just understood something. _Yes, he does that to help_. Just help, to satisfy a need. _He cares but not in the same way_. This surely wasn't the first time Yasuo helped someone in his case. The thought made Yi sick. Hate for thinking about that, how true it sounded. It made sense, so much it hurt. Too bad he fell for him already, fell for that.

So Yasuo saw him breaking slowly, right before him, unaware of it. _Just some relief, I guess_. Yi laughed innerly, and it got enough to be out loud. _This was a bad idea_. He was so open and vulnerable, on heat, Yasuo still deep inside and now he almost wanted this to end. Aches soothed in body but not in mind.

« Yi… ? » Still very worried, searching his attention. Yasuo's hand never left his body, keeping a constant touch. But now it felt too much, like his skin was even more sensitive due to his break down. Like his psyche had an impact on his body.

He wanted to go away, hide with all his shame and sadness, from Yasuo. Voice still strained, he answered : « Just pull out when you can. Please. »

Yi took one of the pillows and buried his face in it, small safety. And the latter saw him do, quite puzzled : « Okay. »

Though he still bent to cuddle with Yi, leaving a few pecks where he could. Yi appreciated that despite all he felt at once, his body still craved the contact, proximity. Still relished Yasuo's presence. His scent all over Yi, so pleasant. It really pierced his heart to know all this affection wasn't fully meant. _Not mine_.

When Yasuo pulled out, after some time, Yi was at last free to move. He drapped himself with the blanket, another useless way to hide while Yasuo went to the bathroom to take something to clean them up.

« Are you doing fine ? » He had Yi get out of the blanket then gently wiped his body. He let Yasuo do, allowing the softness though it was dulled by his bitterness.

Yi wanted to appreciate this moment but couldn't, torn by his thoughts. _I can't_. It hurt to think, to imagine that Yasuo wasn't doing that out of love or affection or friendship. That it wasn't special. He had let him in and it left him too open. _Who knows how many he 'helped' before ?_

Looking at Yasuo, he seemed quite peaceful, happy in this task he took in charge. Yi felt again the need to cry, it was horrible. So helpless, so unbalanced. The heat was making everything worse.

He tried his best to rule his voice, to sound as normal as possible : « Enough. » This had Yasuo looking up. « Thank you but now, get dressed, take your stuff and get out. Please. »

The latter completely stopped in his tracks, bewildered : « You want me to go ? »

« Yes. Now. » It was hard not to sound to harsh, to let out all he was holding back.

« And what about you ? You wanted me to help you till the end of your heat, no ? »

« I changed my mind. Hurry. »

Yasuo was quick to obey though he still seemed quite confused about all this, even a bit hurt. Finding his clothing and armor, he put it back while Yi watched him do. Part of him was screaming to stop Yasuo from leaving, but at the same time he couldn't stand to be with another human right now. Not with him. Yi couldn't even bring himself to dislike the other man, he helped him, no matter what was his own interest in this deal.

His body needed contact, his heart needed the man he cherished, the omega in him demanded relief. But his mind couldn't bear the idea of loss, of being denied. It was very selfish, he knew that but coudn't do much.

When the other man was finished and ready to go, he still hesitated, looking back at Yi : « Are you sure ? » He sounded small, unsure, unusual for him.

Drapped in his blanket, Yi endured this sad gaze : « Yes. »

Still, Yasuo stepped in his direction and sat by his side on the bed : « I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Just, can I have a last kiss ? Please ? » A light blush painted his cheeks.

The need was too strong, Yi gave him a peck on the lips before retreating and pushing Yasuo away. Still the same pain in his chest, from the peculiar ask. Bitterness came back.

« Why ask for a kiss ? I'm sure you still have plenty opportunities for more outside. »

He was just being mean, Yi was aware of that. But in his frustration, it seemed almost logical to hurt back.

« What do you mean ? » Yasuo was surprised, sensing that hint of sourness.

« You already know. Go away, I would hate to take you from someone else. »

« No, that's not even the case... »

« I don't care, I don't want to hear about who you fuck ! Go outside, I'm sure there are many omegas that would gladly take your help. Now leave me alone ! »

To his credit, Yasuo looked hurt after that, adressing a disbelieving gaze to Yi : « I repeat myself, I don't care ! Get out ! » Never a lie was spilled so easily.

Seeing Yi this angry had its effect and convinced Yasuo to go, though really reluctant to. The instant the door was shut, Yi was alone. First time after the beginning of his heat. He stared at the closed door and felt tears rolling down his cheek. It was over the limit. Too much pain but nothing to reduce it. _He's gone_. He had hoped it would be easier afterward, that he would feel better. Another lie to himself. It was worse and he didn't know yet to which point.

He was alone. Nothing to soothe the ache. He should have thought about it. But in any case it would have hurt. Yasuo was gone. For now his body was sated but for how long ?

This was a pure mess, too shaken by emotions to use rationality. Yi missed the warmth of another person. He lay down on the bed and let himself cry. From sadness, pain, anger against his own condition. Everything hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

_Crap._

Back to the door he just closed.

 _What the hell ? What was that ? What did I do ?_

Yasuo was completely lost, confused beyond usual. He just had been thrown out of Yi's room and he was sure he was – at least – partly responsible for it. Never he had seen this man so expressive, overwhelmed in such negative way. Not sure if it was anger, pain or something else. For someone so calm, collected, this was truly spectacular and strange to see.

He was well aware that Yi reacted to something he did, conciously or not. Yasuo didn't know what and hated that. To know he did something but was unable to discern what. _I hurt him... ?_ The pain was mutual, he caused it but didn't know. It was like failing his promise.

He was standing at Yi's door. Rejected. Pretty clear that he hadn't filled his 'mission'. He did something so serious that Yi asked him to get out. A bit extreme when it had been going so well.

Acting without according a thought to it, Yasuo left, afflicted. There was no real reason to stay there, no hope for a miracle. Yi was clear enough. Though he wanted to come in, apologize without even knowing his wrong, bring back a smile to his face. But he refused to push Yi. Since he ordered him to go, he would obey and not come back. Also, Yasuo wasn't sure he could take another hit to the heart, the first time had been already painful.

Because that was the real matter : Yi didn't want him to stay. That was what it sounded like. He hadn't been good enough, he failed him. _Not worthy, I guess_. Self-depreciative laugh in his head. There was no arguments against that, he just had been sent out before the end of Yi's heat. Even though he asked him to stay till the end.

He made his way back to his own room. It looked so empty, when one was alone. Yasuo already missed everything. The deep scent still clung to him, small comfort in this sad time. He appreciated while he could, before it faded away to be replaced by his. Flopping on his bed without care, he kept trying to understand .

Also, what Yi said was still in his mind. He looked hurt as he was talking, little by little putting some distance with Yasuo. He didn't understand. Why was he questionning his behaviour ? _Too... kind... ?_ Maybe he had been too genuine, happy to serve and Yi felt put off by that. Maybe Yasuo's affection showed too much. _I thought it was fine_. If that was the case then it was truly his fault. His heart ached, Yasuo had felt safe to bring as much love as he wished, the latter never objected. He even seemed to enjoy and return it.

Then why be surprised to see Yasuo so caring ? He would rather had him less 'involved', more distant ? Like this meant nothing ? It hurt to think about this possibility but after all, the deal was to help Yi through the heat. Nothing more. Yasuo knew he offered 'just help' but it was special because himself wanted to give it. This wasn't some fuck. Or maybe in fact it was.

 _Oh, I almost forgot it was unrequited. I'm an idiot_. No matter how sweet it was, the intimacy, touch reciprocated, never they stated any kind of feeling in it. A helping hand, that was what Yi asked. And it was Yasuo's own responsibility for giving it too much heart, importance. He hurt himself by doing so, because deeply he still hoped for something similar in return. Useless. He was already certain there wasn't any possibility for 'them' or even less for mating. Soft fantasy yet impossible.

It was a dumb mistake to pour his love in this occasion, it left him too open.

Did he regret this time with Yi ? _No. It was good, as short as it was_. Yasuo was very hurt by the refusal but thinking about it, he was very glad to be offered such an experience. Bittersweet would be a good description. He had been granted to stay by Yi's side, see him at his most vulnerable but it was the only time he could. No real reason to be mad when he already cheated destiny once. Still, he wished for more. He had been so close to his dream, returning from that was difficult.

 _I should be happy for being allowed in, not so sad about it_. It was more than he deserved.

But still it stung to think about Yi, feeling again and again the emotion he had in his voice. Yasuo wished he could have prevented such damages. _Maybe_. _But how ?_

Tone dry, slipping to anger, so odd for Yi's calm. Then his words. By now it made a little more sense. _He mentioned 'others omegas'. Why ?_ Yasuo himself never brought that up. _It has nothing to do with us._ The way Yi talked about that sounded like an accusation. _Why is it relevant to talk about any other omegas ?_

 _Jealousy_. Quiet epiphany. _No it can't be that..._ The more he thought about it, the less it seemed impossible. Yi, jealous ? Unimaginable. It didn't suit him, not at all. But it made sense. _« I don't care about you fuck », that's the opposite. But why does it matter ?_ Basically jealousy meant there was something Yi wanted to keep for himself. In that case, it would be Yasuo but he refused the idea. _Because there are no feelings..._

It would explain such defensive stance but why so late ? Why accepting him in his room if it was to throw him out later ? Maybe Yi didn't plan anything at all. The heat could be to blame.

 _Jealous_. The concept of Yi being all possessive over him still got Yasuo weak. Really, he shouldn't but couldn't help it. After, maybe Yi was fond of him just for carnal reasons, not for his heart but his body. It didn't lessen the warmth coming up. _Whyyyyyyy... There is literally nothing to be jealous about... ?_ It wasn't like he had a lot of potential partners. Hell, no one would deal with him. And in any case, he was far too in love to care about other people.

 _Yi must think I jump every consenting person of the League_. He sighed, this was a bit ridiculous. His dignity would be hurt by such a thought, _how rude_. But nevertheless, it didn't matter much, Yasuo had fallen for him and nothing could change that.

Anyway, results of the day. Yi was probably jealous but most of all very hurt and angry. _I don't understand, if he's jealous, why would he mind me being affectionate ?_ Again, maybe Yi didn't want that and just seeked relief. But nothing made sense.

 _His heat is not over..._ It struck him just now that Yi would have to finish that alone. He didn't know much about how it worked, how long it could last but surely he still had at least a day more to endure. Yasuo felt bad for him. Heats were known to be quite a pain if spent alone. That was why he offered his helpt.

Even though he had been ordered to get out of this, Yasuo was concerned. He felt the need to help, satisfy. But honor kept him from coming back to Yi so he wouldn't. Dilemna. Instincts urged him to go back, lie to his feet, embrace him tight, fuck him senseless. But Yasuo refused to break an order.

This inner debate ran for a bit, thoughts still following Yi.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is hell._

Lying in bed, Yi suffered quietly. Time had no impact, maybe it had been an hour since Yasuo left, maybe less, maybe more. He wasn't able to count the minutes, his thoughts too scaterred to focus on anything. Shiver down his spine, the heat's regards. Yi wasn't even sure if he was freezing or burning, sensations too mixed up. And always the same need for release.

He already went for relieving himself once but it didn't help at all. Uncomfortable feeling on his skin diminished for a short time before coming back full blast. Yi hated it, couldn't even remember how he managed all his previous heats before. It was like the time with Yasuo deleted all memory of lesser times. One good experience and all that wasn't as good faded. _How did I survive this before ?_ Now he could just curl on the mattress, hoping for sleep to take him quick and ease a little his pain.

Sadly life wasn't so nice. The heat kept him captive, no way to escape it. Still the craving, gnawing at him. Fully flushed red, very aroused but not a single chance to make it stop. The opportunity fled the instant he ordered Yasuo to leave. _This was a mistake. The whole thing was a mistake_. He had destroyed his only chance for a calm heat and instead it became the worst one he experienced so far. So much regrets. _I wish I could cancel all I said, that I didn't break this way_. Bitterness for his own behaviour because it did nothing for his situation and made things worse. Thinking of it made him cry again, too shaken to even resist the pull. _Yasuo didn't deserve that. He was kind enough to come here_. He talked too much, to fast. It still stung, thinking of what he didn't know about Yasuo's life but there was no rational reason to force him to leave.

 _I fucked up._ Trembling as he clutched the sheets, Yi felt solitude settling in his heart. Pain, in all his body. Need too, in a sexual way. Too sore to move for now. He hoped the following day would be more gentle to him.

 _What can I do ?_

Though the occasion was gone for some time, Yasuo couldn't really let go. He still felt a bit responsible, had to help Yi in a way or another. _It must be hard to keep up_. So he spent his free time thinking of a way to help. _He's gonna starve at some point…_ _AH ! That could be something to do !_

Indeed, it wouldn't be the first time he brought Yi something to eat. He wasn't even sure the latter had planned to go out before the end of the heat.

It gave him a small joy to be useful or at least to attempt to. Once he found some food, he came to Yi's door. _Mmmmh better not bother him_. Yasuo's heart ached a bit at the memory. So he left the food by, slipping a note on some paper under the door. Then he went to his routine, trying not to listen to any noise from the room. His worry could be quite annoying. _I hope he's fine_.

This night was far more lonely than the previous. It was difficult not to feel it. Sleeping with Yi had been such a privilege, it made the usual so boring and quiet. Yasuo had loved the warmth, the scent. But now he was back to be lonely. _Nothing I can't handle_. He sighed before sleep took him.

When he passed by Yi's room next morning, he noticed the absence of the food left on purpose. Never he had been so glad to see something missing. The thought of having made things a little easier warmed Yasuo's heart. _Not much but at least one thing less to worry about_.

The return to his usual activities wasn't so bad, now that he could help Yi, even in a small extent. _He accepted. That's a good news_.

Yi hadn't been really prepared to receive this attention. Even more after sending Yasuo away with such anger. The first time, he barely noticed the note, on the floor near the door. It was dark, night fallen a long time ago, his heat being not very kind by waking him up so late – or so soon.

Light switched on, tired steps led by curiosity to the door. _What is it ?_

 _« You must be hungry. Food left next to the door. »_ At first Yi was quite surprised, overcome by a strange emotion. _Yasuo…_ Even when gone, the man still managed to help. Not really believing, he opened the door, just enough to peek. Indeed there was food left here, for him. Yi slammed the door closed, bursting into tears thanks to the heat. _Do I really have to cry at the smallest thing happening ? It's so exhausting_. Here he was, getting emotional over another favor. When it ended he came back to take the food, then ate it in silence.

It really touched him to know Yasuo thought about such detail. That yes, Yi prefered to starve till the end of the heat than stepping outside, at the risk of running into somebody. Also, knowing this man still kept an eye on his well-being was for the less… intriguing, or even appreciated. Gentle warmth in his chest, different from the heat.

Back in bed, Yi left his thoughts wander a bit but it never left the ronin. His body reacted well, remembering the pleasure taken, given in their time together. For once it hurt much less, though the boiling feeling lingered under his skin. _I need him…_ As expected he was still very hard, arousal seeping in his blood like poison. His train of thoughts even made him slick, to his great annoyance. _Guess I'll have to go for it_.

Quick and efficient, that was what Yi intended but in fact he could do little. Pushing two fingers inside, the minimal stretch wasn't even doing much to give him stimulations. So a hand on his cock and the other one thrusting into himself, Yi put as much effort as he could. _Come on…_ But compared to the real fucking, it felt light.

Return to his memories of their times, Yasuo pushing inside without resistance, smooth slide rocking his world. Yi moaned out loud, getting into it. How good it was, to have somebody to hold close. He tightened his grasp over his cock, urges coming up after some rest. _Mmmmmh_. True shame, the way his body opened for a mate, even if there wasn't any right now. Anyway, he reacted too well, slick coating his hand while he pumped three digits inside. _Just a little more…_ The way Yasuo fucked him senseless, all in charming abandon. How his own name sounded so sweet on these lips. On his side, jerking himself without any care, Yi cried out. Overwhelmed, he spilled his load over the sheets, already ruined by the whole day. It would be a matter for the end of the heat.

Hazy, pleasant fog in his thoughts, he couldn't even focus on what made him sad before. Ridding the end of his climax, he relaxed for a while, blindly grabbing a pillow to burry his face in.

 _Not nearly as good…._ A deep sigh followed, along with a single tear. _I would kill for a kiss. Maybe not but ahhhhhhh I need it_. It still put him to sleep.

When he woke up, sun was really high in the sky, rays falling in the room. That was a good sign, it meant Yi had slept for a long time. That was time that wouldn't be suffered under heat.

Sitting up on the bed, he didn't feel as bad as yesterday. Very feverished, red staining his cheeks but nothing worse than before. The 'conversation' with Yasuo and the leaving seemed like a far dream. _Maybe more a nightmare_. In any case, the memory was far, faded a bit. But Yi felt very ashamed by what he said, did and felt. It would follow him forever.

At least the pain from the heat was lessened, his thoughts slightly clearer.

 _Still one day to last. Ugh_.

Things went on. The second time he noticed the note sent under his door, just when it had been done. Yi didn't go to it yet, a more urgent matter at hand. After some time, once the need temporary taken care of and that short-lived bliss, he could go to the door.

Another scrap of paper. _« More food. Hope you're doing fine. »_ Simple words but the same soft feeling twisting his heart. _He will finish by giving me the wrong idea_.

This time, more cautious, he took sneakily what had been brought to him. It was much needed and Yi was very thankful.

The day passed, between quick releases, some breaking when he thought too much resulting in tears, and the constant fire under his skin. Completely exhausted, Yi fell into a dreamless sleep, body requiring some rest.

On this new day, Yasuo resumed his new routine though it wasn't meant to last. One day Yi's heat would be over, _the sooner the better_. _Then we will have to talk_. Going to the latter's room was almost an habit, very familiar. This time, there was a note left on the doorstep. Yasuo feared suddenly what it could potentially say.

 _« My heat is over. »_ Just that. It was a good news, really but he still stressed over what would come next.

 _I guess we're back to the start_.

Yasuo didn't really know what to do then. The heat was over, there was nothing to do more about that. He could go after Yi, to apologize but he had mixed feeling about it. _No, better take care of that now_.

Yi wasn't in his room. That he could guess from the scent in the corridor, one he perfeclty knew. But as soon as he followed it, nothing, it just faded away. _Will have to search_.

To his full surprise, Yi was at their usual meditation spot. _How didn't I think of that sooner ?_

Slowly, Yasuo joined the other man. But as soon as he sat by his side, Yi made a move to get up and go. In panick, Yasuo grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving.

« No ! Please, can we talk ? »

There was a defeated sigh from the latter but he settled back where he was before Yasuo arrived, just turning a bit so he was facing him.

Silence followed while Yasuo gazed at him, losing focus on what he wanted to say. Yi didn't look as good as usual but far more healthy and calm than during hsi heat. It soothed him to see the man back to himself. Though the small marks he could spot on Yi's neck brought a vicious pang of arousal. _Dear gods…_

Then Yi took a deep breath and spoke up : « I apologize. »

« Huh ? » It broke Yasuo out of his small trance.

« I said I apologize. For last time. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. » Yasuo wanted to talk but the latter didn't let him. « Please, listen. I'm sorry for throwing you out, all that was said. After all you did for me, it wasn't mature nor reasonable at all. Just… know that I appreciated all you gave to me. Thank you. »

 _I would never hold it against him. He was in heat._

Once more Yi made an attempt at standing up and once more he couldn't, held close to prevent it.

« You don't have to apologize. » Yi gave him a confused look but let him continue. « Because I am the one who has to. I understand the thing about kicking me out of the room but don't blame yourself for that. You wouldn't have done it without a reason. I apologize because I hurt you. I don't really know how but I did, no ? »

Yi didn't answer that, keeping a strict silence.

« Please, I just want to know what I did wrong. To avoid doing that again. »

« You did nothing wrong. It's my fault if I took it the wrong way. Don't bother yourself with that. »

 _This sounds like bullshit._

« You sure about that ? »

« Yes. Could we… go back to what we had ? Before this whole mess happened ? »

« Oh yes ! » Yasuo had a small nervous laugh. « I thought I blew our friendship. But if that's fine with you, then I'm good too. »

 _It would be better than nothing._ He sighed innerly with a touch of sadness. _At least we're still friends_.

Though the way Yi took his hand to entwine with his brought a smile to Yasuo's face.


	9. Chapter 9

So things returned to normal. Or at least, that was what Yasuo thought whould happen. Strictly friendly relationship. After all that occured between them, coming back to the routine was quite strange. Difficult to act as friend when one had been allowed to sleep with the man they fancy. _I know too much. But thanks I'll die a happy man_.

Just the usual. Meditation, quiet hello, goodbye, some talk then their ways parted for the rest of the day. The small difference almost came unoticed, fond tone Yi used when he adressed the latter. Yasuo picked that up just because it was very new from their time together. Before, the other man was more polite, not distant but still some gap between them. Now, Yi talked to him the same way than in his room, with peaceful joy.

Oh and reaching to touch was far more easy. Truly, sometime it wasn't even mentionned. Just a hand casually resting on the other's. It even came to the point of sitting side by side, with little distance. Yasuo just refused to point this out because he was still very flustered to get so close without any problem.

 _Just frieeeeeends… Never forget thaaaaaaat…_ It would be far too practical to slip a hand lower, to lean closer, to linger a little longer.

Nothing went further, the boundary was blurry but not very far. No chance to go back to such intimacy. _Damn, I'm almost glad I asked a last kiss_.

So yes, things were slightly different and seemed to become normal again.

Days went on, following each others in a quiet turn. But sadly life isn't always so gentle.

By a quite rainy morning, Yasuo's rut hit him. Hard.

 _Hell no_.

Not really a surprise, he had it coming. Because he never kept track of his next or passed ruts, nasty habit that always came back to make him regret this error.

 _At least it didn't happen during Yi's heat. This would have gone wild_. He couldn't even imagine what a complete mess it could have been. Not even sure he would have resisted the need to mate with him. _We dodged a disaster_.

 _Oh fuck I'm not ready for this….._ This was crap, Yasuo didn't want to pass his whole day locked in his room. Already warmth settled in his chest, not so pleasant, too close to a real burn. _Ugh, I hate this_. Shudder through his whole body, muscles tensing without even a reason. And it was just the start, the worse had come yet. Yasuo still had some clear mind but soon enough he would just feel the need to fuck. Having a partner always seemed like a luxury in these instants, something he craved but wouldn't possibly find.

Thoughts ran to Yi, the man that never left his fantasies and heart. Deep inside, his alpha instinct purred just at the memories of that last time. Just thinking of it left Yasuo embarrassed. _Is it bad to still think about that ?_ About how good it felt to be inside the other man, the moans, the slap of skin against skin. Fever got to his head, flushed red face to shoulders. _Shit, already too much…_

Quickly overwhelmed, Yasuo took himself in hand. _This gonna be long_. Naked as he lay back on his bed, face turned to the side, he surrended.

 _He's not here._

That would be the first time since… _since when ?_ Yasuo had always attended to the meditation, as far as he knew. So Yi immediately felt the absence this day. Not that being alone was an inconvenience, not at all. Sadness came up in company of worry, both keeping Yi busy during the whole time of meditation. _I miss him…_ He sighed, this wasn't really the kind of thoughts a friend should have. Not to that point. These days since the end of his heat were odd but he appreciated the few touches they shared, conciously or not. This was as close as he would get to Yasuo anyway.

Time ran. Enough to state that Yasuo wouldn't make an appearance today. _He didn't come_. So Yi would resume his routine, go lunch and maybe hope that the man would be here next day.

What a surprise it had been to learn the reason of this unexpected absence. _He's in rut_. Even more surprising to hear about it from other members of the League. Seemed that half of the people were aware of it and not Yi. _There is a lot of thing I don't know about him. And who he talks to_. Ache in his chest at this topic.

In any case, he spent some time in his room debating if he could help Yasuo. And how he would do that. _I don't even know if he needs help. Maybe he already have someone to take care of that_. Oh bitterness, how sweet to come by. But Yasuo had helped him when he was in heat, the least he could do was to pay the favor back. _This is a bad idea_. Yi had mixed feelings about this.

But he did go to Yasuo's door, very unsure.

Then he was stuck here. _Why I am even here ? I shouldn't bother him_. The same debate. Yi wanted at least to make sure the other man didn't need food or anything. But if indeed he interrupted Yasuo, he would die of shame. The idea of another person in the room was there too, sick feeling twisting his heart. _I don't know…._

Though the need to check on Yasuo's well being was too strong. Yi stepped closer and knocked at the door, heartbeat going a little too fast to his taste.

« YOU CAN ALL FUCK OFF ! » Shouted from the room, very clear tone that was definitely Yasuo's.

 _Okay. He's alive_. At first Yi was startled by the outburst. It was too far from what he usually saw of the ronin.

« Yasuo ? » He asked, loud enough to be heard on the other side.

Silence followed, maybe not an entire minute but still long when one was standing in a corridor. _I should go_.

Then the door was opened, just enough to see Yasuo peeking at him : « Yi ? » Real contrast compared to the harsh shout, this time it was just confusion.

« Hey. » Yi was a bit confused too, suddenly words failed him. He couldn't see the other man, since he was hidding behind the door, just his face visible. But just that sight confirmed what Yi heard. A little feverish, a fierce blush, eyes a little shiny for whatever reason. _The rut_.

« Oh hi, funny meeting you here. How are you doing ? » There was an attempt from Yasuo to sound smooth or maybe just composed but it failed. It only emphasised how out of this he was, not distressed but certainly not relaxed.

After that, Yi was at loss. And surely the silence was noticed by Yasuo so he continued : « I'm sorry… I know, I look like shit. This is not… a good time. We talk later ? »

« No ! No, that's no trouble ! I just wanted errrrr to see if you were fine. That's all. » Tumbling a little on his words, light fluster from this surreal situation. By now, he could feel Yasuo's scent, heavy in the air, and it made him weak. _Don't think about that._

« Ah ! O-OK. Well, yes. I'm still standing. Don't worry about me. »

Yi took a deep breath before adressing the matter he came here to ask about : « Do you need help ? I mean, however you see fit. You brought me food last time, I wish to help you in return. »

Yasuo looked pretty surprised, almost shocked by the offer : « You don't have to ! That was my decision to help, nothing bounds you to do the same. I can take care of myself. »

« Oh. Do you already have someone to help you ? » _Why do I ask that ?_

The latter kinda choked after that question, looking bewildered. « What ? No ! I would never ask that ! »

Despite himself Yi felt relieved to hear that. _Very mature_. He gathered enough courage to ask : « What if it's offered with full consent ? »

Yasuo got even redder in the face, silent as he registered the suggestion. It seemed that he went speechless, wide gaze staring at Yi with what he would take for shock but also need. He hoped so.

« You don't have to… » After a pause Yasuo replied, voice a little strangled, controled.

« You didn't have to neither and yet you stayed by my side during my heat. It's my choice. So, would you want my help ? »

The conflict was readable on Yasuo's face, a bit comic in a way. Yi waited. If that was going to happen, he wanted to be sure the latter wanted that.

A sigh then Yasuo spoke up : « Yes please… »


	10. Chapter 10

The door was opened to let Yi come in. As soon as he did, Yasuo slammed it closed. _No return_. So here he faced the man, now that he could totaly see him. The first thing that struck Yi was the very disheveled state of the latter, hair down without care. Only in trousers, it seemed that Yasuo put them on in hurry just before answering at the door. _Well, nothing surprising_. Yi tried not to linger too much on what the man was doing before. _Easy to guess…_

A question quickly came to his mind. _What are we waiting ?_ Both were just standing there, in the room, in silence. Yasuo hadn't moved since he closed the door, eyeing the other man without a word. Sure, he looked quite restless, uncomfortably hot. But not a single move to start. Yi felt the tension that would go awkward if it stayed. Innerly he had hopes that Yasuo would immediately push him against the door and fuck him, like a rut would urge him. _Why doesn't he start ?_

« Yasuo… ? Is there anything wrong ? »

The man jumped slightly when called but nothing really changed in his behavior, almost entranced by the sight : « Ah ? Nothing, nothing. »

Indeed, strange way he acted, very nervous but also obviously aroused, breaking a sweat. _Maybe he doesn't know what he wants_.

« Then come here. I'm here to help. »

Yasuo complied, stepping closer till he was in the latter's space. Though it was Yi who initiated the first touch, since the man didn't dare to. Arms around Yasuo's waist to coax him closer, also a hidden way to ask if it was fine. The eye contact continued, just as Yasuo leaned even closer.

« Can I kiss you ? » Shy tone, a whisper meant to be heard by only one person.

« Of course. Take what you want. » Yi answered with a similar tone, a bit touched by that question.

The same way then just before, the passion Yi expected in that kiss didn't come. Not in a negative sense but instead of a harsh, demanding exchange, it was a thing full of sweetness, slow passion. Once started it seemed that Yasuo wouldn't let go. _At last_. Yi still held him, hand on his shoulder, another around his waist. He fully felt the warmth radiating from the man, damp skin against fabric. _He must be dying, with all that going on_. In a way it reminded Yi of his own heats.

They made out for an eternity, or something close. Yi decided to move on, taking the man with him toward the bed thought not breaking the kisses. So Yasuo followed without any complain, chasing that mouth eagerly. When his legs met the end of the bed, Yi sat down on it to make sure they would get to the next step. Just as he did, Yasuo kneeled to prevent the loss of contact. Then he parted, gazing at the latter with a rare kind of lust.

Yi registered the position he brought them in, how the other man was basically on his knees between his spread legs, at eye level with Yi's crotch. _When ?_ Pink came to color his cheeks. Even more when Yasuo came closer, rubbing his face to the fabric barely concealing Yi's hard cock. All this with heavy breathing, obviously turned on. Yasuo looked up, making the latter more than flustered. _Obscene_. Yi couldn't take his gaze away. He watched Yasuo bring a hand to the tent, firm touch meant to pleasure, enough to make him moan low in his throat.

Then he went to Yi's trousers with the intention to take them off.

Before doing so he asked : « Can I ? » Voice demanding, not as shy as before.

What could Yi answer to that ? « No need to ask. Do it. » He felt self-concious for the need showing in his voice.

So Yasuo yanked the clothing down, enough to get access to what he seeked. Erection aching for attention, Yi sighed at the chilly feeling upon his skin. The latter didn't wait any longer, taking the tip in his mouth then sucking. Nothing would stop that loud groan from Yi, not really ready for that.

« Y-Yasuo ! You're the one needing help here. You don't have to- » Faint distress in his voice, quickly cut off by his own cry out when Yasuo took him fully without problem. He even looked up an instant to meet Yi's eyes, a glint of mischief.

If that was what the latter wanted then Yi would let him do. Nothing would change his mind. He let himself fall back on the mattress, surrending to the eager mouth licking its way up his cock, wet attention given freely. Instead, Yi's hands went to clutch at the sheets, the bed itself, pleasure coursing in his body. _I'm the one supposed to give him relief…_ But here he was, at the mercy of that sweet warmth, far too close to climax than he should. If that wasn't a shame. To his credit, the needy noises resonnating in the room were due to both men. Yasuo, very dedicated to his task, made all kind of muffled groans, short breath. Hearing the other man as gone as him in this act made Yi feel a little better. _As long as he likes it_. He had some difficulties at keeping down his urges from bucking but Yasuo made it a real challenge, taking him down his throat.

An particularly loud moan came out of Yi, last warning before the end. So of course Yasuo would do it again, having felt the wonderful reaction. He repeated that move and Yi was done. Load spilled down that tight throat, the latter teared the sheets a little, going suddenly stiff. The noise Yi let out could only be described as debauched, drawn-out moan that died on his tongue on the end. _He's too good at this_. Innerly Yi felt a bit shameful for being the first to come, while he was supposed to help.

Yasuo crawled up to him, bedroom eyes running over the man he pleased with just his mouth and a lot of dedication. That same mouth that caught Yi into a kiss, sharing the taste for another sin. He didn't mind in the slightest, more than enraptured by the alpha. Shakily Yi slipped a hand in the latter's trousers, to bring some relief. What a mess he found, wet release betraying the pleasure Yasuo had taken in that act. _He came ?_ Though he was still very hard, there was no doubt about it. Yi's gasp broke the kiss, more than turned on by that single thought. For a fleeting instant they stared at each other, in a very short distance.

All that raw need Yi could read in that gaze, it would get him ready to go once more. Maybe not right away. _And we didn't even got to the real thing yet_.

This time it was Yasuo who prompted them to move completely on the bed, so they had enough space. Very restless, his condition didn't seem to have changed after that, maybe more pleased but not satisfied. He pawed at Yi, trying to get him out of his remanant clothing. So the latter took the hint and stripped down.

« You too. » He gestured to Yasuo, not aware that he was indeed still in his trousers.

When both were fully naked, Yasuo went back to his craving for touch, body pressed to Yi's. The warmth was intoxicating, almost too much for Yi, even if he wasn't the one in rut. Still that same shyness, touch careful upon his skin. Too careful. Yi took the matter at hand and positioned himself for the man. On all four, right above him, Yasuo looked a little lost. _Come on_. Not that Yi was impatient to get fucked through the mattress, not at all.

Head tilted to one side, Yi asked the man : « What are you waiting for ? »

Yasuo bit his lip, looking serious. Then he answered : « Can I fuck you ? »

« That's why I'm here ! Use me, take me, however you want. » Yi didn't want to let out his need but it was too late. _Don't make me beg for it. Please_.

The latter shakily nodded though seeming shocked, at least a little, by the words. « Okay okay... »

To Yi's chagrin, the latter still went lower to prepare him, even though he felt more than ready for this. A single finger probbed at his entrance then went in. After all the blow job and steamy thoughts, he was already wet, enough to accomodate Yasuo. Still, he prefered to prevent anything. Two fingers worked Yi, his own slick making it more than easy to take. And already he got hard, cock twitching from the intimate stimulation. Prostate brushed and Yi desperately hoped the latter would fuck him before he came a second time.

« I need… » Maybe that helpless tone would get Yasuo moving.


	11. Chapter 11

Right away, the other man blinked at him with such amazed expression, Yi would really point it out if he wasn't so turned on. _It's not the moment to be so cute…_ The good news was that Yasuo did get the hint, taking his hand out to replace it with something better. Yi would surely have cried if the man had waited any longer, or just even teased. With some shaky moves, Yasuo positioned himself, lifting a little the latter's hips.

Pushing inside slowly, with care, Yasuo looked very focused on the tight warmth surrounding him. Sheathed deep inside Yi, he released a filthy sound close to a moan. Searching eyes met Yi's, checking for any discomfort and the genuine worry found in that gaze made his heart ache in the best way. _Careful. Maybe too careful_.

« It's fine… I'm not going to break... » Anyway he prefered to reassure Yasuo, craddling his face in a soft manner.

An eager nod answered Yi. Then the latter set the pace, thrusting back inside with more enthusiasm. _Better_. The stretch was really good, earning tiny moans from Yi at each pull and push. _But not good enough_. There was something off, he could say that but still not sure what exactly. Slow moves, languid warmth invading both of them. Nothing of the raw need he expected to be displayed at the occasion of a rut.

Gazing up at Yasuo, he was visibly overwhelmed by his condition, covered in sweat, fever flushing his face red. The latter's gaze fell on Yi's, making him smile despite the inner turmoil even though he just looked out of it, clouded eyes trying to keep focus. For a man so affected, his actions seemed a bit light.

« Why are you holding back ? » _Not that I'm complaining or anything_. _Mmmmh, maybe yes_.

« Don't want to hurt you… That's all... » Even his voice showed the struggle.

« I'm wounded… You really think I can't take it ? » _I'd be glad to change his mind~_ To emphasize his words, Yi did his best to rock back against the man, making each thrust even deeper. Legs locked behind Yasuo's back to bring him closer, he really put some effort to drive him wild.

The reaction was fast, a series of low moans as Yasuo tried to follow the pace. « Please…. don't be mad… I-I just don't want to- Ah ! » Interrupted by his own gasp.

« I would go mad if you keep up that slow pace. Now move ! » He took Yasuo's face between his hands, forcing eye contact to make things clear. « Fuck me, claim me, mark me, alpha. Do your best ! »

For a few seconds the message seemed to sink in, Yasuo staring back at him with a mix of wonder, doubt and increasing need. Yi swore he saw his pupils widen just before his own gaze, impacted by the speech. Hunger showed up, darkening Yasuo's eyes. Yi would be afraid if they weren't in bed. That shiver of anticipation was worth everything, as much as the growl from the latter.

It set a lot of expectations from the next move and Yi wasn't disappointed. Yasuo picked up the pace suddenly, ramming back firmly into his partner with enough intent to make him cry out of surprise.

« Fuck- ! » Vulgar vocabulary wasn't one he favored but right now nothing came as close to express his thoughts. _That's… fierce…_ All that Yi asked.

And Yasuo didn't seem to stop, attention brought to the latter's neck. This was the beggining of a thorough worship, teeth marking pale skin in the whole area he could reach. Nothing could help Yi from holding back his moans, touched in too many points his mind couldn't even focus. The only reflex he had was to cling to Yasuo, nails digging in the latter's back while deep thrusts rocked his body. _Oh dear gods…_ Mouth marking his collarbone, cock pounding into him without any rest, burning want coiling lower. _Feels like heaven…_ Though Yasuo was quite invested in his worship, he let out a lot of groans, each one more desperate than the other. Yi felt his hips lifted off the mattress by the other man, fully embracing him in that intense pace.

Sudden warmth spilled inside him, synchronised with Yasuo's moan against skin. Yi was so taken into it that he realized the latter came just afterward, a bit hazy. _Ah… No knot ?_

Followed a certain fall of the tension, Yasuo letting the latter down as he rode his climax in sharp quick thrusts. Each one ripped a similar noise from Yi, still very hard. Fleetingly he hoped for another round, counting a lot on Yasuo's rut.

« M-More… ? » Yi asked shakily, truly moved by that keen display. Though he already felt sore by all this, almost as flushed as Yasuo.

The expression he managed to see on Yasuo's face was heartwarming, exhaustion but in a positive way. A grin appeared just before he dived to kiss Yi, softness and satisfaction in the shy brush of tongues. Yi relished that instant, surrending without shame to that affectionate urge.

Tentatively he clenched down on Yasuo's cock, testing the waters. _Aww yes, he's still hard_. Himself craved release, it would get quite urgent as time passed.

Yasuo must have taken that as a hint to move, pulling out. The obscene noise it made would have Yi blushing but right now all that mattered was the pleasure they could find. Still the feeling of emptiness was strong enough to make him whimper out loud.

« Could you roll over for me sunshine ? » Voice so incredibly deep, Yi got weak.

 _Would love to hear him talk all day long…_

So Yi followed the request, going on all four for the other man. A little spark of arousal ran up his spine, for being in such position. Back turned to Yasuo, he wouldn't see what the latter do but that was quite thrilling to say the least. Yi felt his legs being spread, more than he already was, then the head of Yasuo's cock nudged his rim. One continuous thrust and so the latter was back inside. The way it rubbed Yi's walls so perfectly had him let his head fall down from the peak of pleasure. _I can't stay quiet… Not if he keeps going like that._

In a desperate measure, Yi grabbed the pillow and burried his face in it. Just in time before Yasuo pulled then ram back into him, right to his prostate. Body completely stiff from the quick rocking, Yi indeed screamed but it ended muffled. _Oh fuck, yes…_ So glad to have the pillow.

Yasuo went on an increasing pace, at first moderate then more and more rough. Here the rut really had some responsibility. Without a doubt he noticed Yi's effort at keeping quiet so he took away the pillow, leaving the latter utterly exposed. _No….._

Then a sharp thrust, right on Yi's prostate and he cried out, face against the sheet because he couldn't hold himself up anymore.

« More… I want to hear you… » Terribly smooth voice right next to Yi's hear, just before the latter nibbled to it and trailed lower to his neck. « Louder… So everyone knows who's the luckiest alpha… Scream for me. »

Nothing to hold as he was losing himself, a cock grinding into him right at the good angle. « I-I… won't last….. » And no more strenght to stay on his knees. Yi finished completely lying on the mattress.

The other man followed, pressing him even more to the bed, solid weight pining Yi down as he merely pounded into him.

« Ah- ! » A sob broke out of him, along with some fresh tears. Yasuo heard that special cry, turning Yi's face to plant a hungry kiss to his lips. Nothing of that previous sweetness, there was ardent need and biting passion instead.

By now the pace a just a mess of rutting into welcoming warmth, both men taking their pleasure in that heated union. Yi did what he could for his neglected cock, grinding against the sheets but that wouldn't do much. He would rely instead on Yasuo, hoping that the mere fucking would suffice.

« Yi…. So beautiful... » So out of breath but still able to babble about anything. « Feel so good….. Missed that… Missed you- »

Scream Yi did, when at last Yasuo's orgasm shook him and by it knotted him. Till his throat ached, dry from the drawn out cry. In his last instants, Yasuo held him down firmly, thrusting with no more control. In any case that brought Yi over the edge too, spilling his load over the sheets.

Even when it calmed down, Yasuo going to his side after catching his breath, the tears didn't stop. _Astounding. Rarely got to come that hard_. Yi cried but in his state of mind everything was fine, just maybe too much at once. _Need to stop that or he will get worried_.

Just as he thought that Yasuo's hand came to his cheek, to slightly turn Yi's face in his sight.

« AH SHIT ! Are you hurt ?! » That worried gaze beyond reason almost made Yi laugh fondly.

« No no, don't worry. It was just very intense. Thanks, it was awesome... »

Yasuo embraced him, completely trapped between his arms in a tight hug. « I'm the one thankful… »

« Did you enjoy it as well ? »

« More than good. It was perfect. »

Yi smiled, a kissed pressed to his damp cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

_Complete_

Peaceful joy filling Yasuo's heart in the aftermath of their releases. They cuddled in silence, but the satisfaction of such good time, of each other's presence gave it a happy turn. Yasuo felt so tired, spent and comfortable in the embrace, it would be easy to drift off.

 _It was so good…_

Still a certain burn under his skin, courtesy of the rut, but greatly diminished. He felt like he had given everything. Though the 'violence' that took him wasn't much to his taste, this was something Yasuo resented in this whole process. When he was alone, no problem, but with a partner, he had to be careful. Not sure if he could trust himself at the worst of the rut, when all that mattered was to sate his instincts.

But Yi took it, with a lot of pleasure, that was obvious. _Maybe I didn't have to worry for his safety, after all_. Thinking about the latter's clear invitation to go wild, that was really hot. A show of trust. And it turned out well, more than Yasuo would have imagined. It still sent him a scared shiver to remember he had no control over himself temporary but all went good. For that he was glad, to know Yi was more than able to handle him in this particularly rough time.

Before anything, Yasuo was also very relieved to have the man back to his side, craving soothed. Not that he forgot about their strictly friendly relationship, but knowing Yi went back with the intention to help him made his heart leap of joy.

This fuzzy delight lulled him to sleep, holding Yi in his arms as close to his heart as he could. Face nuzzling the latter's nape, just comfortable scent around them.

Yasuo woke up far later. Maybe not so much time passed but the rain made the day darker than usual, soon it would be the evening.

First thing he noticed, he was now sprawled on his stomach, still in bed though. Face turned on one side or he would be suffocating in the pillow. Second thing, he was pinned down, kept there by a solid weight just over him.

In fact, it was Yi, he realized. The latter was straddling him, each leg on either side of Yasuo.

Before he could say anything, a deep moan escaped him then died against fabric. Yasuo noticed the reason, relaxation spreading through his body, hands on his back easing the strain. _Mmmmh…_

Nothing would compete such special waking.

« Yi… you're doing magic... » Contented sigh, Yasuo let himself relax under the firm pressure.

A light laugh came from above. « Sorry for waking you up. You seemed very tense when we were… busy. » Acting on his words Yi resumed the massage, strong but careful touch over muscle.

« No problem, no problem… fuckkkkkk it's…amazing... »

What would he do but appreciate it ? Yasuo already felt himself melt on the mattress, languid warmth rolling in his being like waves. And noises were let out freely, not even trying to keep it. It would make good praises for Yi's remarkable work. Plus with the rut running his veins, any kind of touch felt like increased, as chaste it could be.

« Mmmmmngh... » By the end it sounded just like a poorly articulated whimper, nothing to deduce from that except the pleasure Yasuo took in it. Any time Yi undid a point of tension, the latter felt a groan bubbling up without even the need to suppress it.

Then Yi moved off him, giving a sign to roll over. So Yasuo did as requested, far too pleased to initiate anything else, even though these languorous touches left him more than aroused. Lying back on the mattress, all in naked glory, there was no chance to hide how horny he was. Seeing Yi indeed register this left him craving. While he returned to straddle Yasuo, the man trailed a curious hand down his erection, stroking loosely.

Hands settled over his chest, resuming the previous massage but things had taken a slightly different turn. Yasuo could guess that from the heated gaze wandering over his body. Having this kind of impact just by the sole sight was really incredible. He saw that Yi tried to focus on his attention but failed little by little, touch given with more interest behind it.

Now that he faced the other man, Yasuo noticed his own marks all over the latter's skin. It awoke some kind of possessive thoughts but he was quick to burry it back where it belonged. How beautiful Yi was, bites and bruises upon skin like a peculiar adornment. Some even seemed to have bled, just a little but this both spurred Yasuo and gave him regrets. _Like he was mine_. Faint sadness crossing his mind to disappear right after.

Yasuo rose, sitting up on the bed to take the man in his arms. If this surprised Yi, he didn't let it show, going for it and welcoming the latter in the embrace. Then Yasuo leaned for a kiss, soft and nice, a little deep as to quench his thirst.

As opposite, his hand went lower to grab Yi's butt, resulting in a muffled gasp from the unexpected move. Yasuo's hand didn't go, instead coaxing his partner to rock his hips against him. Yi wasn't fully hard before but this got him surely, entranced gaze slowly blinking at him in this increasing warmth.

By now their cocks, brushing against each other in a smooth glide, got more wet as the grinding sped up. Very affected, Yasuo nuzzled the latter's neck to inhale the scent, sweet ambrosia enough to get lost. _How… ? Why does he smell so good ?_ A kiss to the neck, then another, and another. He would never give enough. Tiny noises answered his attentions, so breathy for now but if it got further Yasuo was sure it would turn into helpless moans, pleas. The need, burning brighter than ever, pushed him to move on, find some proper relief.

It was time for a change. Yasuo struggled a little to have them swap position, while lying back but he made it. Towering Yi, he kept the man close to him literally, front to front. Looking at the man, Yasuo thought about how good he was going to give it, craving to see abandon written on the latter's face. _The best expression_.

Small thought crossed his mind. He parted to make sure Yi was ready for more, hand probbing at his hole. This earned him an impatient whine.

« After all I took, you really think I need to be prepared ? Put it in me already. »

« Oh… Where is my polite man ? Seems that I've lost him. » Teasing tone while he took his hand away, ready to push into Yi. Though he wanted to wait, just a little. Yasuo's cock nudged the latter's entrance, enough for the tip to enter but no further. Impossible warmth sucking him in, so appealing just to fuck him but holding back was a good exercize over himself. And his hand going to Yi's cock, stroking lightly, that was just bonus.

Dark blush gracing the latter's face, worried gaze directed to Yasuo « No no no… don't make me beg... » Getting restless, twitchy, Yi pawed at the other man in hope it would get him moving.

Yasuo resisted to that, to the desperate stare. _But if he keeps doing that I might break_. « You won't have to. I just want to hear you, tell me what you want... »

« Your knot ! Hold me, fuck me, I want to feel you…. Anything… » A cry for help. One that Yasuo would never miss.

An omega asking for it, already it would get him hard. But having Yi pleading for any kind of touch, it was more than enough. Yasuo let down his last attempt of control, rocking into the man with hunger. He should really be ashamed how easy it was to thrust in tight warmth, so welcomed. Like two pieces of puzzle, meant to be together. The initial thrust sent Yi gasping for breath, clinging to the frame above him.

« Yas- Yasuo... » A mess before the time. Yi held the latter so close to him, strong grasp to never let go, legs circling his waist.

So gone. Yasuo felt love well up, threatening to break free. He changed the pace, making it more slow but also deeper. Languid rocking, aiming to reach Yi's sweet spot. They were so close to each other, he swore he could feel the latter's hearbeat. If that was possible, Yi's reaction became even more noisy, a few gasps, drawn out moans ripped from his chest. Yasuo kissed him the same way he fucked him, nice and deep, swallowing any cry that could be done.

Thoughts whispered at the back of his mind, alpha instinct pressing to claim Yi. He put it aside. The kiss was stopped, to be immediately followed by another one, continuous attention given.

This was getting messy, a bit of drool on abused flesh, soon to be satisfying soreness. The flames were getting too strong, Yasuo couldn't resist longer.

No more words exchanged, silence broken just by the slap of skin, obscene noises kept in their intimacy. They kissed till one would break at the time of climax.

Yasuo clutched the sheets, last erratic thrusts leading him to a well earned end. He went tense, orgasm rippling through his whole body while he pounded hard into Yi. The kiss was broken, Yasuo cried out urgently as his knot caught. Just enough to get Yi to follow him over the edge. Pressing against Yasuo when climax shook him, release painting white his stomach. Silenced right on by Yasuo's mouth, small attention to distract.

No words. Both men calmed down, relishing each other's presence. When they went to wipe away the tears both shed, the quiet surprise left place to a shared laugh. So fond, so warm, they finished forehead to forehead, distance closed by reflex. They noticed it only when their eyes fluttered open once silence was back. Then a last kiss, before Yasuo lay down more than exhausted by the day. Aches soothed, rut forgotten for now, just gentle feeling nestling in his heart.

 _Best rut I ever had. Thanks to him._

He kept the latter close, sleep numbing his mind in a pleasant haze.

When he woke up in the morning, Yi was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

The scent was still here, clinging to him and the sheets but its owner had left. Some time ago deduced Yasuo, from the almost-cold side of the bed. This had been truly a sad note to wake up to.

 _He left in the night…_

Well, Yasuo couldn't really say it was surprising. Nothing tied Yi to stay late. Even less because his rut was over, the help had been given and that was all. No good reasons to be disappointed. _I miss him already_.

There was still some positive points. He greatly enjoyed the rut – at least the relief taken – and now it was gone for a while. _That's done_. _Hell yeah_. Also, the fact that Yi made the decision to stop by left him some hopes. Cruelly crushed this morning but that was heartwarming to know the other man wanted to help.

Still, thinking of their latest exchanges left Yasuo craving, sadness settling in his mind. _Wanted a last kiss…_ His fault here, for forgetting their situation. _Can't be upset, I didn't ask him to stay_. Yasuo sighed and rolled on his side, curled in the blanket to counter a little the solitude.

 _Back to normal, I guess_. Nothing changed except his increasing affection for the man. Maybe one day it would get too much and he would dare to confess. _Nah, let's keep that for myself till I die_.

Waking up alone surprised Yi for a short time, before he remembered returning to his own room in the middle of the night. _Ah, yes_. Waiting enough time not to disturb Yasuo, go away in the typical calm of these early hours. _Wish I could have stayed with him_.

The decision was the most rational, for both of them. Though it did hurt to get out of the embrace. Even in his sleep Yasuo was clinging to him, so when it was time to part, Yi met small resistances. One last occasion to indulge in a kiss, chaste peck given as goodbye.

Other memories came up, 'physically' engraved. Yi was very sore after that intense day, the delicious kind of ache. He could even feel a few bites around his neck and throat. Just to make this last a bit more, Yi wanted to go to the mirror, see by himself the marks he earned. This would be as close as he could get to a bond. _Once more, I wish but illusions do no good_.

… _. I have to get up_. Usually he would go on his routine but now it meant having to face Yasuo during meditation. He didn't want to, resented the idea. First of all because he felt guilty for leaving like that but also because the latter would of course ask why. _Don't want thaaaaaat…._ This was basic politeness and he failed it, fleeing in dark. _He must be so upset_. Yi would take responsibility for this but the burn of shame pushed to the opposite. Avoid Yasuo. Till he was able to bear the talk. _This is not the end of the world_. But he sure wouldn't go to meditation today because of his own behavior.

Not specially tired but Yi went back to sleep, hoping that the other man wasn't too mad at him.

So went the morning, spent in his room in order to prevent any unwanted interaction with Yasuo. _I'm such a kid…_ Not lazily, Yi was far too nervous about everything the latter could be thinking of him right now.

Eventually he stepped outside for lunch, a little later than usual always with the same aim. Quick business, at least he didn't run into Yasuo.

Yi deemed there was less risk to be found during his afternoon routine. Following his habit, he went to the gardens where he and others used to have tea. Maybe he would get some peace here, for his guilt.

It seemed that today not everyone would come but the regular were here, Camille and Karma. As Yi arrived and sat down, both greeted him. Camille's cold tone was always contrasted by Karma's warmer voice, he found it amusing. At their side was also Shen, sometime known for hanging around here in search of a calm place.

« Hello. So, how is everyone doing today ? » Yi asked as he served himself some tea.

« Very well. And you ? How was yesterday ? » The smile gracing Karma's face gave him a kind of shudder of anticipation. _Oh no_.

This could be an innocent ask but it still made Yi more anxious. « Good. May I ask why this question ? »

The other two persons listened the conversation going without a word.

Still the same threatening, joyful smile. « I'm just curious. You didn't come yesterday. »

 _Ah, true_. « Indeed. I was busy. »

« Really ? It must have been a serious matter. I can't remember the last time you didn't attend our tea time. » Karma wasn't one to be malicious but all this gave him reasons not to relax. Then she continued : « Tell me, is it somehow related to these tiny marks I can see ? »

 _She knows_. Yi swore innerly, red coming to his cheeks despite himself.

It was Shen who spoke up : « Come on, don't torture him like that. We get it, they fucked. » The vocabulary used got Camille frowning, displeased by the vulgarity. Yi almost choke. « So, it's done ? You two are together ? » Shen asked the latter.

« Can't we have another topic, please ? » This wasn't what they talk about usually, Yi disliked being at the center of attention.

« No, this one is interesting. » Karma was clearly enjoying the conversation till then.

« What is interesting ? » In the middle of the talk Caitlyn arrived, settling down to follow the discussion.

« Yi got laid. » Immediate answer from Shen, before Yi could even say something.

« Crass. Tell me more. »

 _No no no…_ This was getting out of hand.

« This is not your business, please. »

« Too late, I want to know. Yasuo got enough courage to make a move ? » Caitly could be very determined sometime, just like the others.

« How do you even know it's about Yasuo ? » Yi was done, everyone was aware except him. Little by little he would lose his calm.

Silence answered him, four people gazing at him with different levels of curiosity – Camille being the less impressed.

Karma spoke up : « Well I thought it was already stated ? Who else could that be ? »

Then it was Caitlyn's turn to give his opinion : « You're the only one with who he behaves. With everyone else he's just some cocky brat. »

« Really insufferable. » A few words from Camille, enough for her quota.

« I don't mind… He's nice. » Yi tried to defend Yasuo anyway.

« Only with you. Really, I don't understand how you tolerate him. » Shen added.

« I wonder the same thing about you and Zed, to be honest. » Yi replied, taking a sip.

« And we're mated. Where is your point ? » Easily countered.

 _Shit_.

« You two aren't ? » Karma's tone was as genuine but less playful.

This question was far more personnal, Yi felt a bit too open. « We're nothing like that. »

Hopefully or not so much, the sadness he expressed without intention made the others let down the topic. _Ha, pity_. Yi was glad not to have to discuss this further, he was already afflicted enough by his own choices.

He sighed while Karma managed to find something else to chat about.

Only, half an hour later some steps resonnated in the gardens, announcing someone.

Yasuo barged in their tea party, all in noisy hurry : « Folks ! Have you seen Yi ? » That ask died on his tongue just when his gaze fell on the man he was looking for.

By reflex, Yi followed the other's eyes to the source of the noise. On accident he made eye contact with Yasuo and panick came up suddenly.

 _AH ! He found me._


	14. Chapter 14

His instinct pushed him to stand and run away, surely it would be enough to escape. But no, Yi was frozen on the spot. _Errrrr. What to do ?_ This wasn't planned at all, he would have prefered not to meet the other man so soon. _Too late_. Also, there was four spectators and nothing good to take from it.

« Yi ? Can we talk ? » It sounded soft, just like when they were in private but without a doubt a clear contrast to what the others used to hear.

Feeling his face heat up a little, Yi nodded to the man, getting up while fully resigned. _Nowhere to go_. He feared what would be brought up but in any case he would take responsibility. As he took his leave to follow Yasuo, he felt the gazes stuck on him till he was out of sight.

Heavy silence as they went far enough not to be heard nor seen.

Time to talk. Yasuo had a unreadable expression, it may be anger or more like anxiety, worry. He seemed restless, what left Yi somehow scared. _Here we are_. Gazes meeting, a certain fondness still managed to show on Yasuo face, enough to get the latter to relax.

« Hey. » The same soft tone used just before. « How are you doing ? »

« Fine, fine. » Yi a bit lost, not sure about this. He had been expecting something worse. « … I'm sorry. For this morning. »

« Oh, for that ? Really, don't feel like that. You're free to do whatever you want. I'll never force you. » Nothing to fear, Yasuo sounded genuine.

So honest it gave Yi the need to do the same : « I wanted to stay, this morning. But I didn't know if you'd agree. »

« And I'd have appreciated that. You're welcome to stay as much as you want. » Words spoken as he reached for Yi, arms open to welcome him, circling his waist. The latter didn't protest the reduced distance, it was soothing to be held.

« Thank you... » The blush already present never left, lightly intensified by these latest words.

Against him he could feel Yasuo's hands not so calm, something must have been bothering the man. Making eye contact with him, Yi saw indeed a kind of apprehension. _There is something else on his mind_.

« What is the matter ? Tell me. »

« Eh ? Errrrrr… You know, I liked these times. When we're together. I know, this was temporary but… could we… help each other ? Like more often ? »

 _What, seriously ?_

This would be more than Yi dared to hope. Yasuo, asking to meet on several occasions and not just to chat but for sex. After the taste they got of such times, it seemed unbearable to return to solitude. Yi was astonished. _Didn't think he would ask for this. To me_. Sweet hope, burning bright.

That frozen reaction left Yasuo to panick : « Or maybe not ? Fuck, I shouldn't have asked. I apologize, that was so dumb... »

« I accept ! » Seeing such flight after the lack of response pushed Yi to make clear his answer. « I'd really really like to keep this. What we have. »

In an instant tension fell back to normal, Yasuo sighing of relief : « Holy fuck thanks ! » Head resting against Yi's shoulder, show of how glad the man was. A hand went to Yasuo's back to pat him.

« I'm happy you offered this, never I'd dare to ask again. Thank you, Yasuo. »

Acting on this surge of love, Yi lifted the latter's chin to press an eager kiss to his lips. Soft touch, teasing tongue asking to open then initiating shy touches once Yasuo returned the kiss in equal fervor. Amazing, truly. The answer seemed as genuinely given than the first contact. As long as they could hold it, the kiss last, hungry mouths moving to each other's. At one point they had to break it, before it got Yi more flustered than he already was though the other man's state was not far.

Gentle aura around them, the same kind of understanding. This was some of the instants Yi felt like there was a link between them, mutual care. It would take just one step to think it was love. _No, it's not like that_. Never failed to remind himself. But still, there was something.

« How are we doing this ? I mean, when do we meet up ? » Joy lingered in Yasuo's voice, turning it warmer.

 _It's sounds like a date. Please don't think like that_. Their meditations too were a kind of meet up but there was no intention behind. It confused Yi a little, not very happy to have his heartbeat go crazy just for a potential other meaning.

« I don't know ? Tomorrow ? » No idea how things had to be planned, he just suggested without thinking it.

« Okay, good ! Erm… my place ? »

Knowing all this was about having sex, when and where made Yi blush even darker. This wasn't some mere tea party or chatting. _Are we really planning this out loud ?_ He nodded hastily, not wanting to voice this.

« So that's it ! Everything is well ! You can go back, I've bothered you enough for today. » Gentle words, soft stance as Yasuo let go the other man.

« You're never a bother, please. See you tomorrow, meditation ? » The challenge was not to show the impact this conversation had on him, fight back some composure.

« Yes ! » Large grin splitting Yasuo's face.

But just before their ways parted, he went back to Yi. Stepping into his space, Yasuo pressed a kiss to his cheek, short attention given before retreating with a playful expression. « See ya ! »

The following instant, Yi was alone, having watched the man run away without any sort of visible reaction. But his head was spinning. _AH !_ This was overly touching, in more than one way. _He keeps being openly affectionate… I might think it's genuine_. Not a good day for his heart, too many things happen in short span and it left him less assured as time passed. _Will need some rest. Thanks the gods we're not meeting tonight, would have been too much._

This was done, he could go back with the others. _Oh no, they will ask what happened_. No doubt about it, judging from the stares when he followed Yasuo.

Indeed, he came back and immediately the attention came back to him as quick, five pairs of eyes scrutenizing him.

« Oh, hello Soraka. Didn't see you arrive. » Quick pretext, he didn't know what to say nor what they would do to him.

« Hi ! How are you doing ? » Cheery welcome, all that he expected from Soraka.

No one said a word. _For now_. Yi could feel Karma and Caitlyn holding back questions. At least he could count Camille out of it, nothing to fear from her except a scowl.

« Very well. And you ? » He really hoped the others wouldn't let her hear of the topic, four persons were already too much aware. _Bless her for not knowing_.

« Good, as usual ! Also, congratulations ! »

 _What ?_

This last word left a cold on general mood, everyone looking at Soraka with questionning eyes.

« What are you talking about ? » Karma seemed to guess what the other may be refering to but she did sound curious.

« Ah ? Well, I saw you and Yasuo when I was crossing the gardens. So, you're in couple now ? »

 _She saw. Damnit_. Yi was speechless while around him the others seemed more than thrilled by this. _Wait, if it was when we kissed… oh no_.

« 'Nothing like that', here is your definition of being together ? » Caitlyn was quick to ask.

« I don't mean to be nosy but, Soraka, what did you see exactly ? » And Karma of course had to follow too.

« You guys are so curious ! But maybe Yi doesn't want me to tell ? » She asked him, a touch of uncertainty.

Attention back to Yi, growing resltess under such stress. _Can't blame her or Yasuo, it's just bad luck_. « You… you can tell. » He wasn't sure about what she saw, maybe it was just the peck at the end. Or when they were standing 'close'.

« They were kissing, that's it ? » Shen's occasional speech, each time it hit hard.

« How did you guess ? » Soraka sounded amazed, genuine in every fiber of her being. « Indeed. I apologize, Yi. It wasn't correct to pry on something private, even if that wasn't my intention. »

« Nothing to apologize for… It just happened. » _I just want to go away. Or at least not talk about it_.

« You know how to dodge questions, Yi. But I understand why you prefered not to tell us this particular information. » A smile on Caitlyn face, not really threatening but clever, just like her opinion on this matter.

Karma looked toughtful, not having talked yet about the news. Then she spoke up : « The situation is far more complicated than we think, isn't it ? »

« Yes. » _That's an understatement_.

The topic was let down again, without a doubt they had enough sense to get that this was private and didn't require to be shared. Soraka still had this worried look on her face when she glanced at Yi. _She doesn't understand_. It felt sweet to see her concerned, he wished he could tell her there was nothing serious.

 _I don't even know what is going on between me and Yasuo. It would be difficult to explain_. For now they were close friends, nice words to refer to a 'profitable' and mutual deal.

 _Mmmmh, I don't know how this will work out_.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up on this particular day was quite thrilling. Yasuo couldn't help this contagious joy, at the mere idea of the planned evening. _Damnit, I'm such a kid_. So happy to see Yi, knowing it was potentially a regular thing they started. Meditations were already a good occasion but nothing would compete sleeping with the man he loved.

Thinking of it, he had to get ready to go. Wouldn't miss any possibility to stay with Yi. _Dress, clean and let's go_.

Oh each time he joined the man, the way the latter gazed at him like he had been expecting his arrival. It had Yasuo feel a bit appreciated, needed. To know someone waited for him was sweet.

Even if the meditation in itself was rather calm compared to what they were up to once in a private space. Two times, two behaviors. _I like it though_.

They would just stay by each other's side, relishing the presence without knowing both valued it greatly. This time was quiet, maybe because they knew they would meet later in the evening, in a better setting.

Then it was over, both had their own routine to follow for the day. At the end, silence was broken just for a warm goodbye.

« See you later. » Gentle smile lighting Yi's face, the best look he could have.

« Can't wait. » To the point Yasuo laughed of his impatience.

Shy brush of hands before their ways parted, sparking joy that lingered a bit when they were back alone.

After some express cleaning of the room, Yasuo settled down to relax a little. This had been a hell of a panick, usually not so caring about his room but he prefered it to be in a correct state for Yi. Just because when his rut hit, the latter had a sight on the terrible tidying. _Well cannot change past_.

A knock at the door made Yasuo jump directly to answer. _AYE !_

« Hey ! » This was maybe to loud, on the step of the door Yi seemed startled. « Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. »

« No problem. I wasn't prepared for you to be this quick. » Back to his peaceful self, this was just a fright. There was even a hint of something, from the wandering gaze going lower over Yasuo. _Hehe_. Almost forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt or anything top.

« Come in, come in ! » He gestured so to the man, letting him in before closing the door.

Yasuo went to sit on the end of the bed, inviting Yi to do the same. An awkward pause fell on the room, none daring to speak. They kept glancing at each other with a mix of anticipation, joy and doubt. _What are we doing ?_

At last Yi broke the silence : « It's funny, first time we found ourself in private without any of us high on rut or heat. » Calm statement, amused tone.

 _That's true_. Neither was desperate for a good fuck, slave to their instinct. This was some adult business, both calm and ready. _So why aren't we moving already ?_

« Yeah, that feels a bit different than what we had before. Wanna get started ? »

« Why not. What do you suggest ? » This was a beginning, Yi came closer to him, a hand getting a bit adventurous over the latter's body.

« Could you strip ? I want to see you. » Just picturing the scene brought pink to Yasuo's cheeks.

A similar color came to Yi's face but he nodded nonetheless and stood. There, right at Yasuo's attention, he took off that large piece of clothing, long sleaves. It was a rare kind of delight to see that Yi wasn't wearing something under that top, as it fell to the floor.

Mouth going dry, Yasuo kept watching with full interest : « Slowly please. »

Still not words from Yi, no complain nor ask. Just compliance to the request, a darker red gracing his completion under such scrutiny. _Pretty pretty sigh_ t. Yasuo would have whistled but from what he saw, the latter wasn't so relaxed under attention.

Trousers met the floor, leaving Yi just in his pants. All that skin, free to be marked, sculpted chest that would end covered in bites. Yasuo felt arousal coiling lower, just from a good eyeful.

« You're beautiful, do you know that ? » Interrupting his admiration Yasuo's gaze went to meet the other man's. He wanted to make sure Yi received that praise, one he deserved. « Stunning, really. »

« No need to say things like that. It's embarrassing. » Face lowered as his hands went to his pants. Yasuo felt that pang of need in this instant.

Completely naked, stepping off his clothing, Yi came to join him. He wasn't even hard, not really a surprise for Yasuo. _We still have plenty of time_. Now he had Yi sitting on his lap, warm skin easy to reach.

« It's maybe embarrassing but it's the truth. I would never get tired of the sight. » Just throw more compliments, the reactions he got were the best.

Yi embraced him, face hidden not to reveal the blush. « You wanted to get started. Do something. »

« Mmmmmmh with pleasure…. » His hand trailed lower, grabbing Yi's butt to indulge a little then he probbed his hole. _Will need some preparation_.

A soft sigh answered the ministrations, small rocking against Yasuo : « Not ready yet. You will have to work for it. »

This task would be a honor to fulfill. Yasuo got on it without waiting any longer, circling the entrance for some stimulation.

« Tell me, what did you prefer when we fucked ? You like when I suck you off ? » He was aware dirty talk would be a good help. Immediately Yi hold him a little stronger. « I do. Having you fucking my mouth, so desperate, you made such delicious noises. Would you like that again ? »

He wasn't imagining it, Yi's breath was coming shorter, heavier. He kept his job while coaxing the latter to look at him in the eye. « Tell me. »

No choice but answer, light fluster taking Yi : « Something else. » Yasuo nodded silently, wanting the man to continue. « During your rut, when you kept me down, face to the mattress. » This seemed to be a great confession for Yi, judging from the shame written on his face.

« Oooooooooh this was really some good time ! I loved it too, how pliant you were, ready to take me even in the worst of my rut. You'd like that ? Pinned down, held open just for me. Till all you caa feel and think is me. Want to do this again ? Tell me. »

« Yes…. » Again Yi had his head resting to the other man's shoulder, hide a little how needy he was getting. Pressed to him, Yasuo could feel him hard, satisfaction for causing this.

By now he could push two fingers inside of the latter, friction eased by the new slick. « Oh, can you feel that ? Already so wet for me. You're doing so good. »

A moan rewarded the move, followed by a few others when Yasuo set a small pace. Just two digits, enough to do some miracles with the right touch. Prostate brushed, Yi cried out, clutching at the man on instinct. _Does he know the effect he has on me ? How ridiculously horny he makes me ?_

« P-Please, I need you. » This wasn't a clear order but Yasuo would comply all the same.

They moved to the center of the bed. Not even waiting Yi lied on his stomach, impatient look directed to Yasuo from the corner of his vision. He took a pillow to lift Yi's hips, so the man would not have to strain uselessly.

The sight was amazing in a shameless way, Yi so open, almost trembling in this state of need. Yasuo's hand reached for the man, carressing hot skin with reverence. _Like a gift_. Being here to witness such intimate display was worth everything.

A low whine ripped him back to reality. « Do it already… »

« I've got you. » More than craving, Yasuo positioned himself then thrust into the latter, one quick move making both moan.

« Ah- ! » Sheets clutched merciless, pleasure thrumming in his nerves, Yi got tense.

So perfect, smooth glide in welcoming warmth. Seemed that each time they fucked it would feel like the first. Yasuo had to stiffle a groan, this was going to be short. After all the teasing, there was little he could do but surrend to his needs, pounding into Yi at a steady rhythm.

A hand coming to Yi's back, pressing him down to the mattress. He could see the blush spreading to the latter's shoulders, something particularly cute. Long locks hid partially what he could see of Yi's face, he brushed it on the other side in a soft gesture.

Under him, the latter moaned his pleasure, face on the side. « Yasuo… I want to feel you… »

 _Ah ?_ He didn't really understand if that was a request, getting less and less focused on any reflexion. « You do ? Already, no ? Want me to go harder ? »

« Mmnh- » For Yi also talking was getting difficult. « N-No… closer… Hold me ? » Each thrust rocked his being, leaving him little choice but taking it.

 _This I can do_.

Yasuo leaned down till his body was pressed flushed to the latter's. He brought a hand to entwine with Yi's instead of gripping the sheets. No rest, the latter held it tight, white-knuckled.

« Feels good baby ? » Hard rocking, heat rolling in waves through both of them.

Long whimper answered him, Yi trying his best to thrust back with that none existent leverage he had. That effort was welcomed by Yasuo, nibbling at the flesh in reach, a few bruises given.

« So tight, so good… Won't last long… » Yasuo was far too aware of the imminent end. « Want my knot ? Ready to take it ? »

Though Yi's gaze seemed just hazed, the smallest hint of tear threatening to fall, he was still lucid enough to nod furiously.

In the heat of the moment Yasuo bit down his neck a little harder, something so close to a bond it stirred his alpha instinct. _No, not now_. Last instants were coming, he knew it. He gave all he had, ramming back into Yi with abandon, hitting him on his spot repeatedly. _Mine_.

Without a doubt he said it out loud, thought it too much but Yi responded anyway : « Yes, yours ! » Voice so weak but enough to convey the message.

His vision blurred suddenly, a rush of tingling pleasure through his whole body. By reflex he clung to Yi, knotting him for good, load spilled deep inside. These last thrusts riding climax felt like heaven.

Yi's end followed right on cue, brought to completion by these final thrusts and the sudden stretch. Going stiff, he let out a kind of broken moan, cracking on the end as his release soiled the pillow.

In this time of bliss Yasuo remained where he was, lying on top of the other man. _Holy damn that was good_. Staying any longer in this position would get on laziness but this was also about Yi's comfort so he moved to their side. Having found a comfortable position for both, he was then hit by that affectionate urge. Careful hands roamed Yi's body while he nuzzled his neck, asking silently for a kiss.

What a relief to find a soft smile on Yi's face when he turned slightly to answer the request. Achingly sore, spent and happy, this was the perfect thing after such intense exchange.

« You outdid yourself. Good job. » Nothing better than a good praise after the fucking.


	16. Chapter 16

The aftermath had this peculiar aura of safety, silence but in a comfortable way. No words to break that peace after such good time.

Yasuo kept the man in his arms, as to never let him go though there was no use. In that sweet embrace, Yi relaxed and pressed back. Not time to sleep yet, both were far too awake for that. _Maybe we could have another round_. The idea already left Yasuo wanting. Having the other man just in his reach, open for more, it was nice.

After a while, occupied with cuddling, Yasuo pulled out carefully. The wet noise had Yi squirm a bit from embarassment, the shyest of red to his ears. Just another reason to fall for him, Yasuo was more than touched by such detail.

So he coaxed the man to lie on his stomach again, leaving his back to his sight. No complain from Yi, face slightly turned with curiosity, tensing at first when Yasuo had his hands on him. Warm, fleeting touch running down his sides with appreciation till his waist. _Mmmmh gorgeous_. He really loved having this freedom to explore Yi's body. No resistance opposed, just relaxed acceptance.

Then he went lower, taking some sweet time to admire his work. Yi did stiffen another time when he was exposed in his most intimate place. Slick dripping a little, plenty losened from the previous intercourse.

« We made quite a mess, eh ? If only you could see how you look right now, it's breath taking. » Tone turning deep, a purr intended to praise the other man.

Yi was about to reply but cut off without warning by two fingers pressing inside. Instead a low moan answered Yasuo, a fitting reward. _So cute when he's letting go_. Coming back to it, he pressed deeper without problem, the stretch had been more than sufficent to work him safely. Leisurely thrusting in and out, he could watch the smallest reaction from Yi. How his hands clutched the sheets lightly before letting go, all depending on the stimulation received. Gentle sigh, turning into a gasp each time Yasuo brushed that point.

« Pretty like a picture~ » He was far too enjoying the darker blush coming back to Yi's shoulders.

The hunger was still here, to please and to sate both of them. Yasuo gestured to the other man to roll over and get on his back so he could see him fully. The gaze he met was really fierce, craving for more but also a hint of shame for showing so much.

« Oh look, you're hard... » Even saying this outloud got his blood boiling, he wanted to see Yi coming undone. Upon his words Yasuo stroked the cock standing at attention, giving some relief.

Immediately Yi covered his face with his hands, a kind of blushing annoyance written in his features : « Maybe because you kept touching me ! »

Sweet fuzzy feeling blossomed in his chest at the sight, though there was no real reason to be so sappy in this heated context. _Shit, I'm too deep into this_. The present urge had him lean to kiss Yi's hand, just where it was hidding his face. How love could make a man enjoy each reaction and word given ?

To this situation it seemed to be just one solution. Yasuo went back to pleasuring him, deft hand working him just the right way to earn another moan. Soon enough Yi would have to find a more urgent use to his hands, no longer able to hide himself when such attention was provided.

This was really taking for both, Yasuo relished the need showed, the abandon.

« Greedy… Can you feel that ? How you're practically sucking me inside ? » He was aware such vulgar words wouldn't really help the man to open up, it was far too obscene but at the same time Yasuo suspected he was weak to any talk.

A more vicious twist of his digits right on the prostate and Yi had to muffle the cry with his hand, the other one coming to the sheets as anchor. Yasuo was quick to reach for it and lace it with his.

« Don't be afraid to voice your pleasure, I love to hear you. »

Uncertain eyes met his, silently questionning if it was safe to do. Surely the fond gaze he gave to Yi was convincing enough, as the man let his hand down.

To right away clutch again from the next sudden thrust. « Ngh- ! » Increasing pleasure running his whole frame, small twitches from the deep touch. Yi clung to the latter a bit harder, worrying his lower lip. « Yasuo… »

The way his name sounded so breathy, at the limit of a groan, it was wonderful to hear. « Yes babe ? Want me to go harder ? Faster ? »

After the first fucking, the number of fingers used wouldn't make a big difference, Yi was more than stretched. No new pleasure to derive from that. Instead, Yasuo focused to hit repeatedly that sweet spot, massaging till the man couldn't take more. As expected and thirsted after, the latter got more twitchy, moans pouring with no restrain anymore.

« Perfect. So perfect. Taking me so well. »

Yi's answer came as a sob, the tiniest sign of tears in his eyes from the intense stimulation. Conciously or not he tightened his grasp on Yasuo's unbusied hand, another clue about his state.

Himself was getting to caught into this, noisy reactions urging him to claim, seek some relief.

 _Hell, he's too much_.

At some point he couldn't avoid anymore his own craving, more than aroused by such debauched sight. So Yasuo took out his hand, covered in fluids and went to his cock, hard strokes that made him moan low in his throat. The whimper from Yi for the loss of contact was quite heartbreaking, a cry for help that he couldn't ignore.

Yasuo grabbed him by the hips to bring him closer then no rest, pushed inside in a sharp thrust. So direct, the fullness brought the other man to climax without any chance to take it easily. Yi cried out of surprise to the ceiling, body going suddenly stiff as he clenched down on the latter. The sound last a bit, voice turning raw from the exhaustion. His release fell in white stripes over his stomach.

« Ohhhhhhhhh- » Such fast end wasn't intended, Yasuo helped the man through it by rocking inside in small moves. Himself wasn't ready for this, even closer to orgasm after Yi tightened on him. _Not enough_. His man just found release but no him. Now that it was done he could surrender and be a little selfish.

To avoid Yi any useless overstimulation after that second climax, he pulled out and seeked his end by his won hand. Bracing himself on one arm over the other man, Yasuo merely fucked his fist, hard thrusts meant to finish himself off in no time. The sight under him helped greatly, Yi looked blissed out, soft haze clouding his gaze as he watched Yasuo in these last instants.

« Yi…. » So much affection his the latter's gaze, so peaceful, fire burned under Yasuo's skin.

« Come. You deserve it. » Gentle voice, just like a dream, contrast to the desperation taking the other man. A hand coming to craddle his face.

He let go, a jolt of pleasure running up his spine as he broke down, face resting to Yi's shoulder. An unarticuled scream, quite incoherent made its way out of Yasuo while his load mixed with Yi's over damp skin.

Black out. _Uhhhhhhhhh_. It seemed that for a short time he had zoned out, now collapsed on top of Yi. This wasn't bad, far from it. Yasuo could feel hand stroking his back soothingly. Murmur not far, about how good he did.

« You're back ? » A hint of fond amusement colored Yi's tone.

The reply was some mumbling, not really understandable but enough for the latter it seemed.

« Okay, I'll just need you to move a little so I can go to the bathroom. Can you do that ? » Yi asked, soft tone next to him.

 _No problem_.

« Yes… »

So Yasuo complied, getting on their side so the latter was free to go out of bed. Lazily he settled down, reaching for the blanket in a need for warmth as Yi wasn't available for now.

He came back cleaned up with a washclothe. Closely he inspected Yasuo, seeing if there was need to clean him too. Yi decided it wouldn't hurt to do some, while the man lay down enjoying the attention.

« Yi ? »

« Yes ? »

« Will you stay the night ? Please ? » _It would be so nice_.

The other man paused an instant, looking at Yasuo. « I would love to. »

« Awww yes… » Already sleep turned his voice a little lower, far. He made an attempt at embracing Yi but the latter had moved to get up and go to the bathroom. « Mmmmh come to bed ? »

« I'm coming, don't worry. » Answer from the bathroom, loud enough to be heard.

Yasuo could really relax once the man was back to bed, lying next to him. Without waiting he went to cuddle with Yi, nuzzling his neck, front to front. Such sweet moment to feel the latter return the embrace, holding him close.

« Thanks Yi, t'was really really good... » _Fuck I'm tired_.

« Indeed. Each time you manage to blow my mind. Good night... » A small peck left to the nearest point he could reach.

« Good night… »

The heart filled with love, held so dearly, Yasuo could find some proper rest without trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

The night seemed to pass like a dream, in a flash. Yi woke up to the loose embrace they shared, limbs tangled. Not too late in the morning, this was good. Slowly but surely, sleep abandonned him, to leave instead pure satisfaction from the cuddles.

Turning his face to Yasuo, he was touched by the softness of their situation, how the latter was almost completely pressed to him, face resting on Yi's chest. _Quite intimate_. This thought made him blush a little, this wasn't the same kind of intimacy than having sex with someone. Here, 'just' a peaceful hug during their sleep. So precious, it squeezed his heart.

 _I don't want to go…_ But he would have to eventually, there were things he had to do before lunch. _And we will meet for meditation too_. Even knowing that Yi felt sad for leaving, it was so comfortable right now.

So he indulged into the embrace for a little longer. Gentle hand carressing Yasuo's hair, a quiet mumble as small reaction followed by some shifting in the cuddle. But the latter didn't wake up, far too unbothered. Yi relished these moments, feel a warm body snuggled to him. Almost all that he wanted in life, except it wasn't the exact thing. No feeling involved, or maybe not the same than his. He sighed. _This is already more than good_. _Can't hope for more_.

After a few contented minutes, he had to get up and go, even though the idea was less than pleasing. Not to panick Yasuo, he decided to wake him up, just enough to tell him he was leaving. Supporting himself on an elbow, he made a few soft attempts at waking the man without success. At last he made it after shaking the latter's shoulder, resulting in a sleepy groan. _Sounds like a purr. Cute_.

Yasuo stretched then looked up at the one responsible for this. « Hey there sunshine. » So low, raspy voice, Yi had a thing for it. Then the latter reached for him, all in laziness but determined to share a kiss.

A long, languid kiss, just the shy brush of tongues as it turned a bit sloppy. Yasuo pulled the man down on him so they were fully in contact, the latter bracing himself to avoid crushing him.

Then Yi parted, breath short but all too happy after such exchange. He felt Yasuo trying to keep him down into another kiss but sometimes discipline was needed. Though a light chuckle still resonnated.

« I'm sorry but I have to go. I prefered to wake you up to tell you. » Barely a whisper, quite intimate in this short distance.

« Oh no… » A heartfelt whine. « Can't stay a little more ? Please ? »

« I'm already getting late. Sorry… » Yi leaned down to offer a chaste peck.

« Nothing to convince you to stay ? I could suck you or something else. Please baby… »

 _So unfair._ Yisighed but the smile could be hear. « No, I really can't. As much as I'd love to sleep more with you or any of these heated suggestions. We will meet at meditation. » Another peck, this time to Yasuo's cheek.

Yi rose, with some dificulty since the latter didn't want to let go. He looked at Yasuo and his puppy gaze, trying not to melt from the infinite rush of affection coming up. « You're not making this easy, you know that ? »

« I don't want you to go… » Going with a defeated sigh when Yi managed to get out of bed.

« Neither do I. Already missing human contact ? » The talk continued while he found his clothing, getting dressed.

« No, I miss you. » During this time, Yasuo remained in bed, rolled in the blanket like a sulking child. This display wasn't mature at all, Yi knew it but couldn't help to find it adorable. _Such a kid_.

« Just wait till tonight, you shall have me again. » To know he was being missed gave him funny butterflies in his chest but he let nothing show of it.

Now he was ready to go so he went back to the bed, leaning down enough for a last kiss. Though he was obviously sad, Yasuo responded eagerly to it, still trying to get him back with him. Yi struggled a bit but resisted, enjoying the sweetness before parting for good.

« See you later Yasuo. » A murmur, meant only for the man.

« See ya… »

The sight was bittersweet, the other man so inviting and yet Yi couldn't stay any longer. Once the door was closed, the sudden loneliness hit him hard though there was really no reason. They would be reunited soon enough. _Let's go_.

So this was how things were by now, mutual appreciation of the times shared though none knew it. Once meditation came, it was far more peaceful than what the evening promised but in a good way. Silence, filled by the heartwarming presence of the other.

The fluttering feeling increased one time when Yasuo made a badly planned move, slowly grabbing the latter's hand to enlace with his. All quietly, even though he struggled to keep for himself the happy squeak when Yi let him do and took his hand properly.

The feeling was sweet, muffled maybe not to point out the effect on each other but here nonetheless.

They even kept holding hands till it was time for their ways to part. Shy waving goodbye then they would patiently wait for the evening.

It was time, Yi knew it well as he made his way to the other man's room. To say he was in a hurry would be an understatement. For the second time he felt that shiver of anticipation, just at the mere thought of joining Yasuo with no more reasons than to have some good time. Hsi heartbeat was doing funny things when he stood at the door.

Just one knock and the door was opened, Yi yanked into the room without more questions. All this happened really quick. As soon as the door was closed he found himself pressed to it by Yasuo's taller frame. _Someone is eager…_

Nothing of the awkwardness of their first late meet up, the hungry mouth pressed to his and beging for entry were something else. Yi surrended right away, letting the man paw at him though clothes, a strong thigh slotted between his leg to get started. _Yes… Missed it so much_. A moan bubbled up, impossible to restrain.

Yi didn't know what turned him on the most. How they hadn't even exchanged a word before Yasuo got impatient, the passion in the lasting kiss, the fact that he was actually pinned to the door with little to do but respond. _Disgustingly good_. He felt ashamed of himself. Against him there was an unmistakable hardness, Yasuo grinding to him in search for friction. Yi too was hit by that wave of arousal, clothes getting less bearable as time passed and the worship continued.

At last Yasuo parted, just enough to gaze at him with powerful lust. Lips glistening slightly with salive, already so gone but it was just the beginning.

« I missed you so much… »


	18. Chapter 18

So glad, Yi was back to his favorite place, in his arms. Waiting for the man had felt like an eternity, Yasuo couldn't do much for that. _He came back to me_. Though this joy was greatly turning less innocent as his moves grew bolder, to sate the urge.

Possessiveness wasn't new, he was a slave to it since the first day even if he fought to hide it. Yi meant too much for him, the idea of the man with someone else made his blood boil. _Mine_. Not once it was even questionned, Yasuo hadn't heard of any potential threat but alpha instinct doing its thing, the burn remained. It wasn't some kind of entitlement over the other man, just some basic need to protect a loved one but he was aware it wasn't healthy to think like that. At least as long as he didn't show too much of it. Not even sure how Yi would react to such behavior.

 _Shouldn't think of him like that. He's not mine. And would never be someone's anyway._

A little bit of consideration for mates and partners was required. There was some people feeling that this kind of bonds meant having rights over the other.

These thoughts were thrown out of the window, far too happy to have Yi just right were he wanted him. It seemed almost too easy to slip and never look back, both more than eager and ready for what would come next. Yasuo was hard even before the man had arrived and so was even more desperate for friction by now.

A few moans already came from Yi, each one prompting him to grind harder to him. This was perfect, all he wanted. Yi so close to him, willingly, clinging to him so dearly. _He's too much, love him…._ Yasuo could feel the latter's arousal too, rubbing against his own erection through the layers of clothing. Exhilarating, it would be enough to come.

« Yasuo… » Name whimpered next to his ear, something beautiful even in such vulgar context.

« Yeah baby ? » Breathless, the pet name went so easily it would pass as reflex. Neither payed no mind to it, too taken in that mess of rutting to each other.

« Missed you too… » That single sentence had Yasuo hold back an spontaneous confession, that would get him in trouble. _Does he know how bad I got it for him ?_ To prevent anything too extreme he caught Yi into a kiss, passionnate with the slightest tease of teeth.

That was it. A whole mess of rocking against each other, still fully clothed – half clothed as usual for Yasuo – and not even close to get out of it. The urge to reach, stroke, kiss was too strong to be repressed. _What ? We're really gonna come just like that ?_ None made a move to undress, far too gone. It felt like parting even for a second would be deadly, unbearable. Impossible to miss the sticky feeling in his pants, it would get worse in no time. _I don't care_. All that mattered was Yi, keep him pressed to the door as he writhed in the embrace. To see the latter ruined in the best way, not even naked sent a curious spark of interest lower. Face sporting already a nice shade of red, he looked just sinful, surrending to their need.

The noises were really something too, thump against the door, surely it would get the attention of anyone passing the corridor. And the moans, pouring freely like music.

« I-I'm close… Don't stop… » Voice a little higher than usual, so close to break under the burning pleasure. Yasuo just wanted to satisfy him, ready to give anything for the man.

« Come, gorgeous… You feel so good… »

There was a few erratic thrusts then a deep gasp as climax hit Yi in full blast. On instinct he gripped hard Yasuo's shoulders, back as orgasm shook him in waves. The latter didn't wait longer, feeling the iron grasp over his back while his man cried out just finished him. Truly, the barrier of fabric just made it more obscene, so better. Yi's support seemed to falter, holding the other man not to fall after such dazing end. At first Yasuo managed to hold the latter with him but it became too difficult, both slided down the door to end up sitting on the floor.

« Oh boy that was the fastest release in a while. You liked it ? »

Yi nodded quietly, still a bit out of it, hands resolutely kept on the latter. So Yasuo decided not to move yet, seeing how the man was slowly recovering from that youthful intercourse. _If it goes as yesterday, there would be second round. Maybe_. But first they would have to get out of their clothes. _Ugh_. Already it felt uncomfortable. In that short wait, Yasuo took some time pressing soft kisses to the latter's face, relishing the intimacy. _He's so cute, all spent and nice_.

« Move to bed ? »

« Yes, yes. » Yi stood just as him and from what the latter could see, he felt as dirty after this fun time.

The pleasant surprise was to see the man take some advance and stripping. Clothes abandonned not far of the bed, followed by stained pants. Yasuo watched though he shouldn't, there was no reasons to feel so flustered by the sight. Even sweaty and dirty with his latest release, Yi looked beautiful. Yasuo licked his lips just thinking about what he could do to the man.

« Okay handsome, what would you like to do ? » Easy praise but it hit every time. Funny how Yi got even redder in the face from a sweet word but not from undressing in front of the other man.

A short silence from the man answered him at first, then he spoke : « I don't really think I need more. But I'm here if you need relief. »

 _Ah shit, I'm the only horny one here_. Yasuo felt a bit self-concious from that.

« You sure, I guess. Fine. But don't feel like you have to pleasure me. »

« No problem, really. What would you like ? » So gently, tantalizing, Yi sat on the bed, joining him.

Being the center of such deliberate determination was amazing. Yanking off his trousers, Yasuo hurried to lie on the bed with cheer anticipation.

The way Yi went to tower him, powerful presence just above, it made him shudder. To the point of forgetting the question then remembering it under such scruteny.

« Ah oh, whatever you're comfortable with. » He would be more than happy with anything given, ready to snap at the shyest carress.

Yi straddled him, not even waiting before rocking back to the latter's hard cock. A first but not last groan broke out of him. _But he didn't want more, no ?_ So it wouldn't be all the way in. In any wase, Yasuo trusted the man with this. More rocking, making him buck under the firm thrusts, erection rubbing against Yi's rear. Shameful, how their previous release and slick made the friction smoother, even better.

Above the latter looked so focused on bringing as much pleasure as he could, gaze never leaving Yasuo's. It turned him on, to see Yi so efficient, working hard and still have a good composure. Just showed the difference of self-control.

Another moan echoed but this time it wasn't from Yasuo. It even surprised him a bit. Indeed Yi was getting hard once more, against what he told before.

« Ah- ! » Delicious moan, when Yasuo decided to stroke the hardening cock right at his attention. Firm press to the slit and Yi grabbed him a little stronger. « I-I didn't expect to want again… You're really alluring, dear Yasuo. »

That praise went straight to his heart, and also his cock. Immediately Yasuo bucked under the man, more than touched by such words. It felt even better, to chase climax as two instead of going solo.

Yi hands went for support over his chest and shoulder, making it a little easier to rock down on him with needy thrusts. The way his hair fell in long locks, disheveled, Yasuo wanted burn the sight in his memory. Soft, pleading gaze, just for him.

While his hands were previously busy grabbing Yi's waist, now he prefered to push the latter's hips further, so he could take in hand both of them. At first confused Yi got on the idea after the first jerking, loose grasp over their cocks, more than slicked. The glide felt plainly filthy, too easy, tempting to give into.

Soft moans, breathy pleas answered Yasuo's work, a teary gaz just above as they were losing themselves in the hot contact. _A little more…_ Yi was going wild, bucking into his hand with no reserves anymore.

« Y-Yi ? Tell me you're close… please... »

Air seemed to have disappeared, too rare, his head spinned a little from that,

« Yes ! I need… » Such strong reply, expressive in Yi's need, it spurred the man to give his last strenghts.

« Come, my love. You did so good… » This would be the end.

Yasuo was the first feeling the shock of climax, a flash of pleasure so storng his back arched taut. His semence soiled his hand, making the grasp even better for Yi in his last instants. Face falling forward, resting against Yasuo's shoulder, he let out a muted cry, from the sudden jolt up his spine. He couldn't see more in such position but Yasuo felt proud for giving once more sufficient relief to the man. His hand was maybe a mess, as much as his torso but damn the satisfaction filled his heart.

AH

Just a thought about his latest words, now he realized how open it sounded. _Shit !_ Yasuo really hoped the man didn't register it in the heat of the moment, that it sounded close enough to the usual babbling not to pay it attention.

No reaction from Yi, even after the time of recovery. The man let himself fall to Yasuo's side, obviously tired by all this though he kept a lingering hand on the latter, the need for contact.

« So good. I hope you know usually I don't manage to come several times, you're really talented… » Words so gentle, in the general bliss. Then Yi leaned with difficulty to take a needed kiss.

Yasuo indulged in it too, relaxing after that short panick. _Fine, he didn't hear_. Though he rose to go to the bathroom, taking in charge the cleaning. At his return, a soft gaze followed him till he joined Yi's side and started to wipe clean the man.

« Thank you Yi, I enjoyed it a lot. Rest, I'll take care of you. »

Though Yi still made some effort to catch a peck or two. _So precious…_ To the point where Yasuo got enough and ran to deal with the washcloth and go back to bed to cuddle properly. _Can't stay far from him_. Good news, it seemed that now Yi would stay the night without even asking to.

They settled to sleep, Yi coming to nuzzle the latter's neck, basking in the sharp scent.

 _Almost perfect_.


	19. Chapter 19

Things settled into a new routine, just for the two of them. Not so different from the first they shared but the time spent together was greatly increased. Meditation, evening and the following waking.

This was as close as each of them could get to their ideal, unaware of the reciprocity of such yearning for the other. It was good, felt amazing but there was still a remaining gap between them. One that could be easily crossed if they dared to take the step but the risk seemed too big. For Yi it was like solved, though under heat at this time, he had already made an suggestion to be mates and yet it was refused.

For Yasuo, heats and ruts could make someone say things not even believed, he was far too unworthy to mate with his beloved.

Not so rough times, they enjoyed the company, the touch, the sex, what would be one of the ultimate display of passion yet they were too oblivious.

Even as days passed and with it, the slow but constant improvement. At first hands entwined just before their ways parted after meditation, then shy peck offered on a cheek in happy silence. The latest glorious step was a not so chaste kiss, so easy by now to indulge into. As warm goodbye, a soft exchange reciprocated without a question or need. So perfect.

None wanted to bring attention to this, far too enjoying the sweet gesture that bond them more like a couple than it had any rights to. Don't mention it, the other would find it weird and possibly change this.

So this was the whole thing in their relationship. No clear word to describe it, call each other. It was blurry, unsure but asking for some clarification could cause a mess. And show how supposedly different their points of view were. A bit of cowardice, too comfortable in the already settled intimacy. To make a move would cost too much if it went wrong.

Alternating between their two rooms, sometimes at Yasuo's or at Yi's, habits took place. Eagerness each time before meeting the other, fuzzy feeling so vibrant, each new day gave evidencies of this craving for more than just sex. But nothing moved on.

There was still some peculiar times, this one for example. After a rather exhausting day, Yasuo went to the other man's room, a bit later then usual. _I'm late !_ Night had fallen some time ago, it was dark in the corridors as he walked in a hurry.

He knocked at the door, hoping Yi would still accept him even after such lack of punctuality.

The door opened in no time, revealing the man he burned to join each day.

« Yasuo… » Soft tone, typical of their private times. It put him at peace without failing. The man looked at him with a hint of worry though the smile on his face was joyful.

« Sorry, had some fights today. Kinda rough. » But just standing there, seeing Yi was enough to make the day better.

« Oh, I see. Come in, come in ! » He was quick to pull Yasuo in the room, with badly restrained happiness. _Cute_. « You look exhausted. »

« Errr in fact, I have a question. »

Yi had both of them sat at the end of the bed, close to him while paying attention.

« I… don't know how to make it clear without sounding funny. » Yasuo laughed a bit then resumed. « I don't want tonight. To fuck. I know, usually I'm ready for whatever you'd like but shit I'm too tired. 'M sorry. » Part of him feared it would mean a night alone with himself in his own room.

The latter looked a little surprised at first but nothing dramatic, he seemed to understand. « But we don't have to ? If you don't feel like it, I'll not force you, it's fine. Maybe you should just go to sleep for now. » A firm hand went to Yasuo face, small gesture to calm.

« I feel dumb for this. You sure I can't do anything for you though ? »

« No, you need rest. I prefer to know you're healthy than keeping you up all night. » Yi coaxed him into a hug, what he accepted gladly. Also Yasuo indulged a bit and nuzzled the latter's neck, deep scent so soothing.

Though Yasuo couldn't fully relax, there was still something on his mind. He parted, slightly tense as he met Yi's gaze.

« Yi ? Can I stay ? To spend the night like the other ones. »

« Of course ! I'm not going to throw you out just because you're too tired. Come to bed, it will be more comfortable. »

 _Yay !_

Even with his current state Yasuo managed to take off his clothes in a eager show, genuine joy to go to bed with the man he loved. Really quick then he lied down on the mattress, waiting for Yi to come before getting the blanket. So the latter joined him, already in clothes fitted to sleep.

Both under the blanket, Yasuo went to pull the man closer to him, more than cheerful when he came in his space, arm slung around his waist for contact. Yi's face rested not far of his shoulder, gentle position front to front.

« Good night Yasuo. »

« Good niiiiiiiight ! » This was so perfect, to go in bed with Yi. He leaned just enough to kiss him deep and fast, enough for the feeling to linger afterward.

Nothing to worry about, just the slow breathing lulling him to sleep in the dark room.

It must have been early morning, not yet the time for Yi to wake up and start his routine but all this didn't matter right now. Another loud moan pierced through him, he wasn't even sure if he really voiced it or it was the result of some dream. _What ?_ His head tipped back on the pillow, a new jolt of pleasure running through him.

Nothing made sense, his mind a bit numb from sleep but definitely waking up. Yi squirmed a little on the mattress, struggling to figure out what was happening and how it could feel so good. On instinct his hands went lower, to his burning ache.

Eyes open, falling on this far too sexy sight of Yasuo, comfortably settled between the latter's legs while he tended to his need. _Oh_. This was his plain reaction, it even got out loud, from the surprise.

For a short time Yasuo looked up during this special attention provided, a vulnerable kind of affection in eyes when their gazes locked.

Yi couldn't maintain eye contact too long, he turned his face away to moan his pleasure in the pillow. _Shameful_. This was really something to wake up from a blow job, intimate warmth envelopping his hard cock. He didn't even know if this was an initiative of Yasuo's or if himself had been quite 'vocal', aroused in his sleep. _Please, I'm not that desperate…_

But the mouth on his cock would sure as hell make him. All it took Yasuo to please him was a flick of tongue, long licks and the most obscene noises one could make. Yi wanted to hide but also to buck into that eager mouth so bad.

To his chagrin, Yasuo pulled off, leaving his cock red from arousal, spit-slicked. It just made the glide even better when he stroked Yi loosely, soft gaze pleading to meet his.

« Hey sunshine. Enjoying yourself ? » His voice had a rough turn, something that made Yi's even weaker in such state of need. _Oh no no no…_ In such occasions, everything about that man was a turn on.

Not even meaning to, he bucked into the latter's hand, seeking friction. Yi's hands went to grip the sheets as he bit his lower lip. « Yasuo… Please… »

« Shhhhh beautiful, I'll not make you wait. »

Just this sentence then Yasuo went down on him, taking his cock with more ease to the root. The suddenness of the act had Yi trying to muffle a loud groan, it was still heard anyway. No rest, Yasuo came to grab the latter's hips, going back to take as much as he could even if it got a bit messy, more drool at the corner of his abused mouth. But he increased the pace, till, Yi was just able to lie down and take it, getting twitchy as attention was given.

« Y-You're… too good… at this. » He made some effort to praise Yasuo's work, it felt good to be on the receiving end of such delicate offering.

Without a doubt Yasuo would have replied something sweet in exhange but he was far too busy taking the latter closer to climax. This wouldn't be too long, the first spurt of precum graced his tongue, far too pleased to make Yi react like that.

Back arched taut off the mattress, limbs tensing, he was too close for his liking, embarassed for such quick end. Yasuo took him down his throat, a tight fit and that was the last straw. He let go, fighting so hard to keep that cry in him while he spilled in wet warmth. The latter took all of it, holding his hips down to prevent any fierce bucking in that risky instant.

Tension seemed to fall in one second once it was done, Yi's struggling to find an even breathing. But everything felt good, relaxation spreading through his body as he lied down in bed. Yasuo rose a little, enough to admire the view, warm hand massaging the latter's thigh during this time.

« You didn't have to do this… » Yi sounded still a little shaken but recovering for the special treatment.

« Nah, I don't really care. Plus if I swallow it makes the cleaning easier. »

« I wasn't talking about that ! » This was so crude to hear out loud but Yasuo never seemed to mind the vocabulary. « I was refering to…. all this. Don't feel like you have to pleasure me. »

Yasuo paused an instant, watching the latter cast his gaze down while sporting a dark blush. « You didn't like it ? »

« No no ! It was good ! Just, don't do things you don't enjoy nor want to do, just for my sake. »

« Relax baby, it's good. Usually if I don't want to do something, I make it pretty clear by complaining. » Small chuckle as he crawled up to kiss Yi.

« Fine. Tell me, do you need help ? » When the man had joined him, he didn't miss the feeling of Yasuo's erection, still confined in his trousers. So his hand went lower, cupping the obvious bulge, erection slightly twitching under the touch.

Yasuo panted softly. « Yes please… »

 _Let's do this_.

To make things easier, Yi had them swap position, having the latter lie back while he went to his side. This way it would be good. He slipped his hand in Yasuo's trousers, grabbing his cock in a tight grasp. Just from this the latter moaned openly, trying to hold Yi closer.

It took little time to bring him to the edge, a fast pace over his hard cock while Yi leaned to kiss every single plea that would go out. _He must have been so close during all this_. So responsive, so desperate. Yasuo was basically clinging to him, to the man that meant all the world in this instant and after.

He couldn't even give a proper warning for his impending climax, Yi busying his mouth in a deep worship. He judt felt it happen as his hand got messily covered in white, the latter going stiff as he held him with all his strenght.

When Yi parted to let him breathe, he struggled a little then flopped back to the mattress, dirty and sated. _Handsome~_ He took off his soiled hand, wanting to wipe it clean on a nearby fabric by pure laziness but it was morning, he had to move.

 _Ah ! I have to go !_ Checking the time, Yi relaxed, he wasn't even late. So he went to the bathroom to clean up a little, a fond glance to the man sprawled in his sheets.

Once he was back, he returned to cuddle with Yasuo, there was still some time left to enjoy the morning. The latter hadn't said a word since orgasm but he chuffled to fit between Yi's arms, a happy noise rumbling as he settled to sleep again.

« I hope you know I'll have to leave. Not yet but in the morning. »

The previous purr was replaced by a whine. « Noooooooooo….. »


	20. Chapter 20

The feared question came that same day, during meditation. It was Yasuo who asked.

« Yi ? What are we ? »

At first he didn't really understand the question. Though it must had been something important since Yasuo didn't dare to talk when they meditate.

« What are you asking ? »

« I mean, what… are we ? Us. What's going on between us. It's hard to explain. »

 _Oh. This_.

Yi was about to answer but nothing came, a bit lost in thoughts. _What are we ? That's a good question_. No need to think about what he would like them to be, it was a bit different from reality.

« I don't know. » At last he said, still wanting to answer Yasuo.

In the grasp they shared through this calm time, Yi could feel the latter wasn't really peaceful. Not to the point of being restless but there was something on his mind.

« Please, correct me if I'm wrong but I think we're something different than friends. A bit more, ya know ? » He sighed, seeming to struggle with his words. « It's troubling not to have the right word to describe it. »

This was something Yi understood. There was nothing that came to his mind to describe their relationship. In a way, having no word for this link made it less real, he felt that pang of sadness.

Anyway, Yasuo continued, letting aloud his train of thoughts : « Like, haha, I don't know but friends it's a bit light for people that fuck each other. Fuckbuddies then ? »

Yi winced at such crude vocabulary, also because of the meaning in itself. Just a sexual connection between two persons. For him and his deep feelings, it wasn't quite right.

« No, not this. »

« Yeah, same. What else ? »

There was this word, just right on his tongue, ready to say it but it would possibly betray his feelings for Yasuo. _Lovers_. It could mean several things but the romantic sense was strong. Partners also was too hinted for a particular link with the other, a concept of reciprocity.

Deep in thoughts, silence settled between them as Yasuo gazed occasionaly at him. When it was clear Yi couldn't add more, he went to speak up again.

« I have an idea. Something I'd like to call us. » He squeezed Yi's hand lightly, soft gesture and that was enough for him to pay close attention. « Mates. What woudl you think of it ? »

There was nothing to describe the surprise that hit Yi, so much it translated in his features. _Really ? No, that's not possible_. Not even sure he heard it right. But the vulnerable gaze directed to him urged Yi to believe. _Mates ?_

All that he wanted, all that he had already given up. _Is he serious ?_ A bright spark warmed his chest, hope but he was quick to smother it, desillusion could be so terrible.

« Mates ? » Saying it out loud would maybe make it real.

« Yes. » Yasuo merely nodded, looking shy for someone so talkative.

« But you already refused… I don't understand why you're asking this. » This was Yi's truth, the reason he stopped hoping some time ago

« What ? No, it's not like that ! You're talking about the time during your heat ? » The effort Yasuo made could be heard, this was a serious conversation.

Yi nodded, getting a bit defensive because of the turn this could take. _Let's blame the heat once more_. It was getting old, to say the least.

« So it didn't really count. I think you just wanted this because I was the closest person around during your heat. This isn't a light decision. »

As expected. It left a bitter taste in Yi's mouth. « Because suddenly I would say things I don't believe in the slightest ? You don't know shit about all this, don't say that I didn't mean each of my words. » Anger came up, not so enjoyable part of the conversation. But being reduced to 'you-didn't-know-what-you-were-saying' just because of his condition, it hurt.

The swearing sure made Yasuo stop, wide gaze staring at the latter in shock : « Ah no please, I didn't want to upset you ! I apologize, this wasn't smart to say. Just, during this time, I wanted to prevent you troubles, in case you weren't fully sure about a bond. »

In any case such worried apology calmed Yi, he knew the latter meant no harm even though this kind of thoughts could hurt. _There are a few things I could teach him_. He focused back on the talk.

« I was sure. And I still am. »

« Oh, you do ? » Yasuo sounded to relieved, happy.

« But I want to make things clear. What does mates mean for you ? Because if you think it's just a way to have rights over your mate, that's not how it works. »

Deeply, Yi knew the other man wasn't of this kind, his way of honor was too strong. But he wanted to know how Yasuo considered this link. If it implied love, affection, care. Hope, a small light that he tried to maintain. _Please_. So close. But there was no bond if it wasn't understood in the two ways.

« Of course no. I-I mean, that wouldn't be correct. Errrr for me, being mates it's about taking care of each other, talking, all that stuff. » Some pink came to Yasuo's cheek, fumbling a little with his sentences. « When two people… like each other ? » His gaze previously on Yi's was now casted down.

This sight was both really cute and incredibly promising. Tension went up, heartbeat increasing too. _Ahhhh !_ Yi squeezed back the latter's hand, urging to continue.

But since Yasuo seemed stuck in shy embarrassment, he spoke up : « Well, most of bonded mates do… love each other. So, is this truly what you would like ? » This was so implicit, laughable, really.

« Yes. » Just for this, Yasuo met his gaze, renewed determination shining in it.

A confession, if he never heard one like it. Yi spurred into action, hands going to coax the man closer till he could press a hungry kiss to his mouth. A short, electric contact before he parted as quick, hands on each sides of Yasuo's face.

« So you too, you- » Saying things out loud meant a lot more, Yi felt his face heat up too.

« I like you. » In a breath, so low, a whisper but in such close distance it resonated. Yasuo seemed all flustered by simple words, a rare softness in his gaze, the way he embraced Yi.

So it was true. Yi's heart went crazy, he had to calm down or this could go worse. _Oh gods thanks_.

« Wait, are you crying ?! » It looked so genuine, how glad and happy Yasuo looked, a few light tears trailing down his cheeks while he held closer his now partner.

« Yes ! Sorry about this ! I have just been pinning for too long, it feels amazing. Ahhhhhh I can't believe… » Sloppily he wiped away the tears. « So it's fine ? We're gonna be mates ? »

« You'll make me cry too, stop that ! Yes, I want it too. » By now Yi was basically on the latter's lap, still not over the latest confession.

 _Mates !_ Word so gentle, fuzzy, it sounded like a dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Meditation was completely forgotten, now it was rather a cuddle time, in each others arms. Yi relaxed in this embrace, the soothing scent. Then his mind would come back to the revelation and make some thrilled loops, a surge of affection invading him, all over again. This cycle kept running several times.

Till he hugged Yasuo a bit too fiercely and it send them toppling over. Collapsed in the grass, incredible warmth filling their hearts, a new kiss was shared. Slow, languid, needy, a compensation for all the previous ones given when they couldn't openly offer their love.

Oxygen was needed, they parted but the feeling lingered, powerful. Yi relished the sight under him, the other man so perfect, right where he wanted him. _Guess we're in this together now_.

Though Yasuo spoke before he could say some idle small talk. « How do we do this ? I mean, the bonding. When ? »

 _Ah….. Ah !_ Yi didn't know, all this was new, incredibly motivating.

« I have no idea. How do people usually ? I heard some prefer to wait till next heat or rut. »

Yasuo made an impatient noise : « What ? But that's too far ! If I'm not wrong, your heat will not be soon ? »

« Indeed. In several months. What do you want to do ? »

The conversation went on, both still lying in the grass, Yi almost but no really straddling the latter. Impossible to keep their hands for themselves, being free to reach was so new and good.

But it fact, it wasn't. They had been able to do all this for some time but now the intent was clear. He could lean down and kiss deeply Yasuo, he would receive it as show of affection.

« I can't wait, it will feel like forever… Let's do it tonight ! »

 _Waaaaaaa he's eager !_ Though Yi couldn't afford to wait that long too, it was sweet to hear so much want to bond.

« Really ? You're sure you want to be my mate ? You said it wasn't a quick decision. »

« I have never been so sure about something in my life ! Just to call you my mate would be a blessing. » Acting on the urge, Yasuo pulled him down in a tight hug, so much strenght as to show his passion for the man.

Just right through Yi's heart. _He's so sweet._ « Fine ! If you want to do this tonight, let's do it. » Around him, the latter held him so close they would melt. _Wonderful_. To love freely was magical.

« Hell yes ! »

Silence came back, mood more than joyful in this tender embrace. Though Yasuo didn't let go, never. They just stayed like that till Yi made a convincing move to get out, time was fleeing and he had places to be.

« Sorry sorry, I have to go… » The tiniest whimper followed his parting, with some resistance from Yasuo. _He never let go_. This was endearing to see.

But he managed to go, leaving behind him a ronin as smitten as him, already burning for what would come later that day.

 _Oh gods we're together now_. Each time his mind came back to that. And it didn't let him at peace, in a good way.

Never a day had seemed to pass this slow, Yi could barely take it. Sitting still was quite difficult when one has had such good news in the morning and an even better evening planned. First because he would join Yasuo, that simple thing brought his joy. But second because a step in life would be taken.

 _Mates !_

A dream come true. It seemed so dumb the way he had been pining for Yasuo all this time, thinking he wasn't interested in the same way. And yet here they were. The difference was so little, they had been already beyond the shy touches, used to deep kisses. So funny, now that he thought about it, how many 'couple things' they exchanged before they even knew it was mutual. _We both played with fire but it felt too good_.

No doubt why the others from the League would already know about something going on between them. _Were we so oblivious ?_ It made him blush.

 _Oh no. We didn't plan where_. By now they had the habit to alternate between their two rooms, not to sleep two following nights in the same. Just because they wanted. But usually at meditation they would make sure where they met.

In a hurry, Yi decided to go to the latter's room. _I hope it's fine_. It was proved to be a good idea, when he made it to Yasuo's room. He met the latter just as he was going to leave. As soon as he spotted Yi coming, he seemed to relax then jumped to welcome him in his arms, a grin on his face.

« Hey cutie ! » Everything in Yasuo's actions showed that affection, newly revealed love. All Yi could do was bask in the embrace, the scent, the presence of the man.

« I didn't know where to meet you. » Whisper against fabric, pressed to Yasuo.

« Yeah same. Forgot about it. My room or you prefer yours ? »

« We're already here, no need to go to mine. Shall we ? »

Strange anticipation as Yasuo led them both to the latter's room. It was just like every other times they slept together except nothing was alike. _Mates_. Spark of joy in his heart each time he thought about it.

Nothing new. It was funny that silence took place in the room just like in the first occasion. Once more, they sat on the bed, alert, ready to start but it as in fact the start that stopped them. _Ahhhhh. Stuck_. He didn't even know how they managed to do that again. _We're too hopeless_. Gazing at each other but this time with wonder, excitement, a mere word, anything would be enough to initiate but no. Not moving, Yasuo felt awkward. _Damnit_.

The tension was so he finished giggling. Not even a second after Yi joined him too, laughing at this ridiculous situation.

« We're like two lovesick virgins on their first night. I can't- » Saying it out loud was even worse.

« Well, you're not completely wrong. Just being with you makes me feel again like a teenager discovering love. »

 _NO HE'S TOO CUTE_. With a growl Yasuo pushed the latter down on the mattress, following the strong urge to love all over his man. Caught Yi's breath away, kissed him deep while he covered him with his own body. Each possible contact was taken and enjoyed at its fullest.

Under him Yi still tried to move with him, languid roll of hips. A hand came to gingerly take off his hair tie, letting long locks cascade over his shoulders, in his vision.

This was very soothing and arousing at the same time, familiar displays though quite intimate. Yasuo was very aware of the latter's reaction to the smallest thing, grasp tightening oh so slightly from time to time, hungry mouth pressed to his, responding in equal passion. Nothing new except the overall situation, the acceptance. Mutual. He was getting hard and so did Yi, as the grinding increased.

« Maybe we should move. I don't know how long I'll last if we keep going like this. » A murmur against his lips.

Just to hear Yi tell how far he was already sent a vicious pang of need in his veins. _Won't last neither if he really goes for dirty talk_.

Anyway, he rose a little, keeping a fond gaze over the man. Already the first signs of arousal were clear in his features, darker shade of red to his cheeks, wide pupils staring back at him.

« Baby, I'd like to make you come a first time before that. Fine for you ? »

Mouth slightly opened, panting softly, Yi seemed to consider the request. « Yes ? I mean, if that's what you want. May I ask why ? »

« I love to fuck you after you came, so pliant and sweet. Please, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt. » He returned to nuzzle Yi's neck, sucking a few bruises here. Under the touch, the latter relaxed, baring his neck to give full access.

« I'm all yours, as long as you know what you're doing. » Just this consent before he pulled Yasuo into a hot, slow kiss. Shy tongue asking to open, he complied gladly, returning the attention.

« Okay ! I'll do my best ! » He sat up, going to Yi's side. Then Yasuo proceeded to undress his lover, with some help from him. « Don't move, I got this. »

So Yi let him do, leaving the latter all freedom to do what he wanted. Yasuo was just a man, couldn't resist long to this open sight beneath him. Hands wandered a bit during the stripping, indulging the firm touch of muscle, tender flesh ready to be marked. _I could devour him_. Persistent alpha instinct, purring at the mere thought of bonding with such beautiful man.

This was all he yearned, Yi sprawled in his sheets, half-lidded gaze following his smallest moves with interest. The best for the end, Yasuo took off his underwear, thirst coming up to fuel the flames. Of course, after their first embrace, both were more than aroused and it showed Yi's state, the wetness already present. _I want…_

« You too. » Yi's voice took him out of his short admiration. Gazing at him, Yasuo saw the latter chuffle closer to him, tugging to his clothing as an order.

« Yes sir. » Though the man could be very distracting as he waited patiently. Or maybe not so much, hand coming to Yasuo's confined hard on, fleeting touch over the outline. He let Yi do, appreciating the small relief.

Once off his trousers, the latter still kept his hand on him, taking advantage of the absence of clothing to stroke him. This time Yasuo moaned, soft sound echoed by the other man.

« We will not go far if you keep going, honey. Let me take care of you. » If they were to continue this, no doubt it would be over too soon so Yasuo prefered to get moving.

« Fine. » It sounded a little like a pout, enough to make Yasuo melt. And it worked, Yi took away his hand.

« Gods you're just so precious. » In the rush Yasuo bent to kiss him, squish his cheeks in the affectionate urge. _Shit I can't even control myself_. But giving without condition felt so good.

A groan from the latter was muffled in the kiss, as he held Yasuo closer to him. Acting on this, one of his hands trailed down Yi's body, giving out an obvious clue of where it was going. He took the latter's cock in a loose grasp, smearing precum to ease the friction. More stiffled noises from Yi, hips jerking to meet the thrusts. It would be delightful to stay like this forever, kissing his man till they couldn't breathe, bringing him closer to the edge little by little.

Parting a bit, he lay an ardent gaze over Yi, proud to see him experiencing such pleasure. On reflex, the latter's hands stayed on him, an anchor. Then Yasuo decided to go for it and circled his rim. This at-first curious touch earned him a gasp from the latter, body shivering after such intimate stimulation.

It amazed him, to see the direct result of his ministrations, abundant slick coating his digits. Taking off his hand, Yasuo licked clean some of it , sure to have the latter's attention. « See baby, how ready you are for me ? Gorgeous. I'll never get enough of you. » The taste was peculiar but not so bad, hadn't changed since the last time, nuanced version of the scent.

This was all for the show but Yasuo was so smitten to see it worked. Yi's burning gaze never left him, some flustered shock in it, no need to guess he appreciated it. _Wow, he looks so hot like this_. So he returned to his entrance, circling a little before pushing in one finger. Already plenty relaxed from all the teasing but for Yasuo one could never be too careful.

« M-More, I need… » This was what could reassure him best, glad to hear it was fine. A second digit stretched Yi open and that was just all it took to make him moan a little higher.

Back arched off the mattress for a short time before relaxing again, at the press against his prostate. Staying this close to Yi permitted him to enjoy the smallest reaction, tiny groans, quiet version of his name spoken so low. The latter clung to him while rocking back against his hand, building warmth in his groin. This was so worth to see. Three fingers and it would get even better, always coming back to Yi's sweet spot, pulling him without wait to climax.

Final warning came under the form of Yasuo's name, said a bit more urgently, in a cry before the man tightened his grasp. He was very aware how hard Yi was clutching at his forearm, it could easily leave bruises but it translated in the pleasure offered. Yes it hurt but Yasuo got to witness such vulnerable moment from this strong warrior. Hot breath against his cheek while Yi rode his orgasm, he kept up the pace, insistent, till all was given for now. The latter's release fell in white stripes over his stomach, he could watch it happen in the corner of his vision.

While tension went down, Yasuo left his own kind of affection over his collarbone, throat, happy to give marks. Truly his favorite moment in their lovemaking, to feel Yi so pleased and spent after treating him right. Gentle haze from bliss in his expression, open.

Yasuo ached to at last give in and fuck the man nice and deep, maintain that kind aura around them. Prioritizing Yi's needs was as gratifying that denying himself, though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

The latter recovered little by little, eyes closed, head tipped back in the pillow. _Charming~_ Just a shy whimper when Yasuo moved away, reaching for one of their clothes to clean off his lover as much as he could. Too lazy to go search a proper washcloth, this was just to soothe Yi before they started again.

« Doing fine ? » Rule number one, always check on the other. Though all seemed to go well for now.

« More than fine…. » Soft gaze turned to Yasuo. All he needed to know. _Good_.


	22. Chapter 22

« You look so good right now… I mean, like every day but you're really a beautiful sight. » No need anymore to filter his thoughts about Yi, no risk to be found out. He was free to express any kind of compliment crossing his mind. If he happened to think before talking, which wasn't so often.

« And you look like you need a hand. Come here ? »

Yi had no rights to be so attractive, inviting him to return to his place by the latter's side.

« You're not wrong, not at all…. Have been dying to fuck you. Please baby, how do you want to do this ? » As time passed his need increased too, after such show. But patience was key, prevent any discomfort.

To feel Yi's attention coming back to him, hand stroking his aching cock, that was some challenge. A small whine managed to escape him, far too aroused to seem unbothered.

« S-Stop that ! » Maybe a bit sharply he pushed away Yi's hand. Because coming too soon would mean also leaving the other man waiting, Yasuo feared to disappoint. « Not against you, I swear. You're just so sexy, I won't last long. »

« Sorry » Yi got the message, casting his gaze away in reaction for the easy praise. Difficult to say if it got him blushing or if he was already red from before. Then he remembered the ask, pausing before giving an answer : « I don't have preferences. Just want you… »

Another excuse to kiss him suddenly, Yi never missed an occasion to be cute. Even though Yasuo doubted he did it on purpose each time. He would be more than happy just to lay down in bed with his lover, kissing for hours, in each other's scent. But body demanded relief, and Yi too even if he wasn't one to voice such need.

« Mmmh I know you liked it from behind but I'd like to face you this time. To see you when we bond. I know it's dumb but… yeah it would be nice, no ? »

From the following embarrassed gasp and globally Yi's posture, he did like that but wasn't keen on saying it aloud. _That's not the most shameful thing we did_. But this way to avoid Yasuo's gaze, fidgetting a little, it looked endearing.

« As you wish…Just, can I make a request ? »

« Yeah, no problem. » He was curious to hear that.

« Can I ride you… ? Control the pace ? » For this request Yi still made eye contact, as uncertain as it was.

 _Ooooooh boy hell yeah !_ « Fuck yes, anything you want ! »

The cheer reply prompted Yi to move on, rising slowly in this post-bliss phase. Though a bit clumsily, he managed to straddle Yasuo, after poking him to lie down completely. Solid presence just over him, he appreciated the sight and where this was leading too. A not so innocent move from the latter made him rock back to his erection, letting out a moan at the limit of desperation.

But Yi was just half-hard, not as close to the other's state of need. He wanted so much but wasn't sure yet.

It even got Yasuo ready to lose it at the feel of some slick dripping from his man. _Holy…_ Acting on this raw need but not daring to cross the line, he sat up and embraced Yi. This would be enough contact to distract him in this wait, attention shifting to the latter's neck, adorning the already pretty marked skin. _I need, I need…_ By now it got so bad he bucked under Yi, seeking some friction.

« Please, tell me when I can…. It's getting hard to hold back. »

« I can feel that… » Light laugh, so breathy because of the effet Yasuo had on the man, despite everything.

So Yi rolled with it, rocking back to offer some small relief. He couldn't see much but the latter got a hand off him to go behind. Soft moan, pleasure flashing in his expression when Yi teased himself. He swore he could hear some noises when the latter pushed one or more fingers inside, mouth slightly opened.

« Yiiiiiiiiiiii….. » What could Yasuo do, other than fighting his need ? Right in his arms, his man squirmed from the stimulation, panting heavily.

Till Yi deemed it was fine. Blessedly, he went to position himself right above Yasuo then sank down in one second, not even pretending to take it slow. The next lasting cry was from him, never he would have been ready for the silky like glide in burning wetness. Filthy, to put it shortly. Yi was far from tight, after all the teasing, fingering enjoyed. All that Yasuo wanted, the easiness of slipping inside without the smallest resistance. _Perfect…._ Yeah, he had been that close to shoot his load before even entering his lover but it was worth.

Never he would shut up during sex, it was far too good to feel Yi coming undone from his cock but also the sound of his voice. So he babbled, again and again : « See hon' ? How good you take me ? Just sucking me inside, so loose for your alpha… »

Between gasped name and repressed moans, Yi's eyes fluttered open after having it closed during the first thrusts. He met Yasuo's gaze and the pure love found there was incredible. « My alpha… » He sounded like it was a dream, happy to hear the confirmation of such statement.

This tender urge made Yi craddle the other man's face, keeping eye contact through all this, even as the pace increased.

« Yes, yours. » His heart got filled of butterflies just by saying this and witnessing the softest gaze ever directed to him. All this started from an attempt at turning Yi on but it ended up like another pretext to kiss their affection into each other. _So sweet…_

Urgent hands on the other, riding the tingling heat, the edge seemed so close but Yasuo wished it would never end. Basically some slid in and out, smooth and nice, each thrust taking another low groan for Yi as his spot was brushed.

It hit him harder than expected, before he wanted it. A rush of blinding pleasure that washed over him like a bucket of water, Yasuo knew it would come too soon.

« Ah- ! » _Not yet, please !_

This was the time awaited. He clutched at Yi, holding him tight to keep him from moving as his knot caught. _Wait, wait, wait !_ Yasuo had no idea if there was a right or wrong way for bonding but if they went so far, no time to coward. Bitting down that specific spot on Yi's neck, he felt his heart pounding so fast, sure it would get too much. The sharp taste of blood came up, just a ghost since the bite wasn't that deep. Enough to show, to engrave.

A new feeling filled his chest, vibrant like the love he had for Yi but different, it warmed his soul, as strange as it sounded. _Feels good…._

In his embrace, Yi cried out during the bite, grasp a bit too strong over the latter but it was secondary. It seemed that the marking was good enough to bring him to climax too, body shaking in this sensory overload. Semence between them, stretched wide by the knot, the rush ran his veins while Yasuo parted from the new mark.

He looked at Yi, if he was fine then bared his own neck, shivering at the mere idea of what was going to happen. Teeth grazed that mirrored spot. _Please_. Then Yi claimed him with the same need himself displayed at the occasion. All seemed to click together, like it was meant to be this way.

 _Bonded mates_. That simple yet amazing thought flourished in Yasuo's mind. _We did it !_ And it felt so right, he wondered how he could live before that.

After lingering a little on the mark he gave, Yi went instead to nuzzle his neck, hair. The mood turned for cuddles, silence envelopping both in this soft haze. They hadn't moved at all from there, embrace locked, sweaty and dirty but pleased nonetheless.

Yasuo picked something up, during this time of peaceful hug : « Oh, your scent has changed. » It was still very nice but now it had some nuance. _Smells like home_.


	23. Chapter 23

« Not my scent. Our scent now. » Soothing voice, just next to him. He felt Yi inhale deeply, relishing the flagrance as much as him.

« If you say so. » Surely the latter was right, Yasuo couldn't detect his own scent so nothing to say on this topic. Well, he was aware of it but it didn't seem particular, far too used to it. « But yours is truly something magic. Loved it from the start. »

« Thank you though I don't think it's so special. It had always been sort of 'muted' ? At least that's what I was being told. »

« Huh ? How ? » It seemed so weird to consider that, Yi's scent was one of the things he noticed, partly responsible for the first mess that set their relationship. For Yasuo nothing could compete such scent, impossible to miss. He still wondered how other people did not to be subjugated like him.

The conversation continued during the cuddles, something relaxing after the rush. After all, they had all the time they wanted so talking could be good.

« I don't know ? It's just the way it is. But I'm glad. Thanks to it I didn't got into troubles. You know, people had difficulties to guess what I was, alpha, beta, omega. »

There was something not said here but implied in Yi's word, he felt a pang of sadness. Sometimes life was tough for omegas, for reasons Yasuo knew. _Aye_. Not the best mood to follow an intercourse.

« So basically folks cannot smell you ? »

« Yes they can. It's just quite neutral, nothing to take from it. So it's a bit of surprise to hear you enjoy it that much. »

Yasuo took another lungful before making a puzzled sound. _Strange_. Was he biaised to such point ? Was it all the other people that couldn't get it right ? He would never know.

Parting just enough, he gazed at Yi with a lot of affection. Stroked his neck, the new mark left, felt him alive and warm in his arms.

« Whoever talked shit about your scent has not taste. But that's fine, I'm the only one who gets to appreciate it. » Talk more and it was easy to slip into possessiveness, to desire to keep Yi just for him. But he still had to keep himself in check. « Errrrr not in a controlling way. I swear, you're free to do whatever. Like an individual. Shit, don't kick me out, please. »

All this train of thought left aloud without interruption from Yi. Head slightly tilted, he gave Yasuo an at-first confused then amused gaze, seeming to understand this wreck of apologies. Then he pressed a kiss to Yasuo's cheek, impossibly sweet gesture that calmed him down.

« Relax, relax. You're not that kind of alpha. » Yi's hands went to either side of his face, coaxing him to eye contact. The short distance had Yasuo somehow nervous, like a kind of judgment but in fact there was nothing to be afraid of. « I trust you. »

 _Well damn_. It always left him amazed to see Yi find the right word to each situation. To be understood truly was something. So Yasuo took him back in his arms, putting as much strenght as he could to communicate his feeling, face burried in the latter's chest. _Mmmmh warm. Nice_.

Not able to see but he did feel Yi return the embrace, gentle touch over his skin. The situation wasn't bad, far from it, even if Yasuo was still deep into the other. That fact wasn't relevant, as long as they didn't try to move.

 _Mates !_ He couldn't believe it yet. Yet almost nothing had changed, they were as close as before, ready to melt together. Thinking about it, it would mean that they were already at a high point in their relationship.

Now there were still several new things to discover later. Now he was Yi's. This wouldn't stay untold outside, knowing how quickly noises ran among the League. It didn't bother Yasuo. _Let them know_. But it may bother the latter.

« Hey Yi ? » Better ask before it could become a matter.

A quiet hum answered him, Yi was paying attention.

« I'm pretty sure everyone will hear about us. Do you mind ? »

« Not sure yet, maybe yes a little. But let's be real, they would know anyway. I'm not going to hide, if that's your real question. »

There was little he could add so Yasuo just nodded. _Yeah, maybe he would have wanted to keep that private. Us_. Short cold feeling, at this thought. To have to hide their relationship.

« You're thinking too much. » Yi's last words before he had them topple on the bed, so the other would fall on his back with the latter over him.

The move was swift, Yasuo merely registered his back meeting the mattress. The surprise was rather on his mate and the suddeness. _What ?!_ Then a loud moan resonnated , teetering at the edge of pain, and he realized it wasn't from him but Yi. The fall had them chifting their position and so it drove Yasuo's cock a litte deeper inside the man. As result, this cry of overstimulation. _Awww shit !_

Said man was bracing himself on an elbow, just above him, face lowered while he recovered, breath slightly quickened. Yasuo couldn't see his face and he started to worry. At the same time, it was inappropriately arousing, the tiny jolt of pleasure he received from the new angle, the way Yi had clenched down on his knot.

« Fuck… baby, you alright ? » He tried his best at soothing Yi, hand in his back rubbing small circles, wanting to meet his gaze to be reassured.

« Yes, yes, don't fret about me. » Though the tone was a bit breathy, impacted as it turned into a laugh. « You looked sad, I just wanted to cheer you up but forgot about all this. »

Still, there was a few tears in Yi's eyes but nothing too serious. The grin made up for all the worry. _Eh ?_

« You forgot I was still inside ? » This sounded a bit surreal.

« No, of course no ! Just… All this. I didn't think I would still be so sensitive. » Now Yi looked a bit more relaxed, rising to straddle the other man. Maybe a persistent blush but at lot better. Yasuo pulled him into a kiss, sweet and short before letting the man continue to speak. « Let's focus back. Yes, you fear something ? That I wouldn't recognize our bond ? That I would keep it a secret between us ? »

Yasuo didn't expect that blow neither. And the gods knew, it hit hard. Once more Yi had no problem putting words on what troubled him, even if he wasn't aware how it gnawed at him. It was fine, not a matter from the start since Yi made it clear they would be public. But the possibility had him feel sick an instant. Like, if it was the case it would be so painful. _Relax_.

Shy nod to answer Yi. If that was possible, the latter's gaze got so vulnerable and so soft.

« I would never deny this bond. We're mates and if you prefer it to be official, known, then so be it. Though be prepared for the gossips because this will happen faster than you might think. »

It wasn't really his thing to have insecurities but this was one of the few he had. And now it was calmed down. So good to be trusted and trust in return.


	24. Chapter 24

The night went on a bit differently from all the other they had shared till now. They couldn't find sleep. Like, not at all. Even after settling down to rest, pulling the blanket, there was nothing to do.

The previous rush of emotions, permanent state of joy never left, keeping them awake.

It wasn't truly bad, the time was spent in happy cuddles, a lot of pecks offered and sneaked.

When they tried to keep quiet, Yi snuggled to the other man, hoping to find sleep, another rush of affection took the latter and they ended up rolling over on the mattress to hug full strenght. Nothing to do against that. Then they would burst out laughing, holding each other close.

It seemed that they would never calm down, far too excited for this. Just to share a glance and it would go again in profuse love.

Another time, a little more quiet but still very restless, Yasuo felt the latter carress his new mark, gentle gesture. He did the same, hand to Yi's neck, tracing the bite with wonder. Then distance was closed in an instant, breath caught as they kissed, all in passion as afraid the other would disappear. They could make out like this for an eternity, with fervor dedicated to each other.

No idea how they managed to fall asleep, surely their bodies operated some slow shut down or it would get them too exhausted to move. Limbs tangled, spooning in the most perfect peace, hands held to enjoy the most of contact. Then it would be enough to rest.

Morning came too fast for Yi's taste, not even feeling like he slept at all. This would be horrible if he wasn't in such warm heaven, pressed to Yasuo's chest like it he belonged here.

 _Ughhhh…_ He hated that, to be tired just after waking up. But to counter such mood, memories of the night came back, leaving instead a fluffy warmth in his heart. On instinct his hand went to his own neck, a spike of joy just from feeling the engraved bond. _Not a dream…_ It was real and he carried the proof on his very skin.

Yi rose, this wasn't the day he would forget his routine. _And there is a match today_. Though all his being yearned to stay by Yasuo's side and get more sleep, he would have to leave soon.

Since he moved out of the loose embrace they shared, Yasuo stirred in his sleep but not so bothered. Short mumbling as he chuffled closer to this source of heat that was his mate, face turned in the pillow. Yi watched him do with a strong urge to kiss his man, hug him tight, shower him with affection. _Cutest ronin ever_.

Or maybe he could find something else to offer. His mind wandered a bit, thoughts getting less innocent now that he had the open sight of his defenceless lover. _What if I…_ Just the day before, Yasuo had given such a memorable blow job, it would be fitting to return the favor. _Would it be fine ?_ He felt his cheeks burn from such debauched planning but the spark of interest was lit nonetheless.

 _Let's do it_. No sooner the decision had been taken than his heartbeat increased. Yi completely took off the blanket though it was already out of the way. Still some uncertainty about the whole process, he hoped he would to do well enough to get Yasuo aroused. For having slept the night without any clothing, it was a thing less to worry about. Touch at first shy over his lover's body, Yi took some confidence and added some pressure, rough hands stroking muscle, skin. Under his touch, Yasuo shifted a little but not nearly as close to waking up, small noise managing to escape.

Contact went from the latter's thigh to his chest, massaging, teasing a nipple to seek any reaction. Almost imperceptible but Yasuo made a noise stuck in his throat, quiet groan while hands got bolder. There it was, the beginning of interest readable in the man's posture. Like he was opening himself to the touches, heat pooling lower. It reassured Yi to see him half-hard already, trailing a curious hand down his cock.

This. A small stimulation yet it had Yasuo tensing oh so dearly. His breathing even got shorter. Before moving for good to finish what he started, Yi played with his chest till he earned a sort of moan, rather mixed with a breath. He looked up to see his mate's expression, if he was going to wake up soon. _Not yet_. But he would without a doubt if he went on his plan.

To see Yasuo react like this, even as quiet and reduced compared to the usual, it touched him. But not nearly as much as the latter's reflex to fully open up when Yi started to spread his leg to settle down comfortably for this task. Unvoluntary eagerness really was amazing. So he got to work, licking a long stripe up Yasuo's cock. Just this was enough to receive a slightly louder groan, let out without restrain. Sucking the head, teasing the underside and already that peculiar taste came up, bead of precum leaking down the shaft before he caught it. With one hand Yi stroked the latter's cock, glide eased by saliva. Yasuo was fully hard by now, a little too taken by the meticulous worship, a few more moans escaped him. There was even the first sign of struggling, hips jerking up shakily when Yi went down on him.

 _He's waking up_. He could feel it, from how Yasuo was noisier, a hand going by instinct to the latter's head. Really particular, new, this kind of power he had over his lover. Yi didn't have as much enthousiasm than him for blow jobs, prefering other ways to pleasure the man but it would be a lie to deny that he liked the weight over his tongue, the feeling to be useful. A little more licking, gentle pressure, bobbing his head to take more of the latter. _Yasuooooo… Come on…_.

For a moment he thought Yasuo was awake when his hand pushed him down on his cock but in fact it was the need speaking. This was some good praise, to know the other man couldn't keep his hands for himself.

Then Yasuo bucked a tad too fiercely and it got the latter to choke as his cock hit the back of his throat. _SHIT_. At the same time, the latter woke up with a quite debauched moan, something loud mixed with panick. So this was quite a waking. His gag reflex got quite bothering, Yi had to pull out, coughing as he fought some breath back, wipping the drool staining his chin.

Another more confused sound came up and it made him look up. _Ah, good_. To his credit, Yasuo looked absolutely shaken, mouth agape as he searched some precious oxygen, eyes glassy as it fell on Yi's. _Worth it_. His throat ached a little but it wasn't relevant after such helpless gaze right to him.

« Yi…. ? » Wrecked. And he hadn't come yet.

This was one of the moments Yasuo looked the best, all hot and bothered, a bit of desperation after such early pleasure. _And gods, the blush. It looks nice on him_. Yi saw the latter reach for his face, just a reverent touch against his cheek. He must had made a pretty obscene sight and yet Yasuo managed to turn this instant more tender, serene. A thumb against Yi's reddened lips, shy gesture.

« Hello, Yasuo. » soft words as he took his mate's hands and gave it a kiss, long enough to be registered.

« Holy fuck baby, tell me, am I dreaming… ? This is too good… » Speech impacted by his need, beautiful to listen. « Sorry 'bout this, hurt you ? »

« Briefly but don't worry about that. Just lie back for me. »

Yi returned to his task, this time keeping a hand on the latter's hip to prevent more unwanted bucking. Just the first swipe of the flat of his tongue and Yasuo whimpered low in his throat, seeming close to the edge. The way he went to grip the sheets was another clue. _This is going to be quick_. By now the taste was persistent, a warning for what would come soon. So he kept going, taking more of his cock, stroking him to the base. Teasing wasn't even thought of.

Beneath him, Yasuo got more tense, trying not to jerk up but it was hard to resist the temptation. In any case he was held down. Yi got into it, giving his full attention to the man, redoubling his efforts to please.

« Don't stop ! … oh g-gods please, don't stop…. Just a little more… » So out of breath, ready to give in.

Then it was enough. Yi didn't even have to take him down his throat once more. Climax shook his lover, a full-body shiver as he stiffened, head tipped back in the pillow. The cry resonated, full of shock and electrifying pleasure while Yasuo shoot his load. It was too much, some of it dribbled down Yi's cheek in white streaks. Too taken by the beauty of such end, he didn't even bother cleaning this mess, happy to have returned the favor good enough.

Under his touch, he felt Yasuo relax back to the mattress after a few spasms. The expression he wore was pure bliss, so genuine it brought a pang of need. Reminded of his own ache, Yi crawled up on top of the latter, keeping himself above on one of his arms. Urgently he palmed himself, so helpless to be already at the edge too. _I need…_ He bit down his lip as he jerked himself off, head resting to Yasuo's shoulder. As he chased climax, his mate brought some relief too, joining the grasp around his cock. Words were whispered to his ear but Yi was too needy to even understand it, just the sweetness of the tone that communicated the feeling.

« Yasuo ! » Shaky voice, ready to snap.

More bucking into the grasp and everything felt good, a rush of tingling pleasure up his spine. Soothing hand on his back, gentle as he came over Yasuo's chest. Such fall of tension, he collapsed on top of the latter, not even able to keep himself up. Yi just made an attempt at not staying too much on his lover, it would be too exhausting.

« Still alive, sunshine ? » Yasuo asked, warm tone so relaxing to hear.

The man lifted Yi's face up, so they could share a kiss but he stopped right before that. _What ?_ Yasuo's gaze widened shortly.

« Well damn, my boy. Made quite a mess, huh ? Naughty… » Spoken lowly as he smeared some of his release that stained Yi's cheek.

 _AH_. He forgot about it. Sudden embarrassment slapped him, he turned his face away to wipe off what he could in a hurry. Once it was done, Yi didn't even try to face again the other man, too ashamed of what he possibily looked like for a time.

« No, no, no baby ! Don't hide ! That was super hot. » Eventually Yasuo succeeded at coaxing him into a kiss, very light and chaste despite the mood. « This was some fucking awesome blow job, thanks darling ! »

« No need to thank me, you did the same yesterday. »

« Hehe, woke up thirsty ? » Meant as teasing and received as such. As answer, Yi gave him a tap on the head, not nearly as strong as the red darkening his face.

 _He never shut up_. But that was a reason why he loved him so much.


	25. Chapter 25

« I deserved this one. » Yasuo admitted. _My bad. But he's cute when flustered_.

« Of course you do. Talking before thinking has consequences. » Yi sounded harsh but from the look on his face, it wasn't so bad. Just mildly annoyed by the implicit.

« But I thought before saying that. » Grinning to his mate, rising enough to catch him in his arms. « I was just curious, see if I wasn't the only one waking up horny on a blessed morning~ »

Keeping on this topic sure was dangerous, if he came to cross a limit he would be tapped or even punched for crude language. But it was distracting, to make Yi blush with some well chose words. _Shameless in the sheets and yet so reserved_. Yasuo would start to think he was the one responsible for corrupting such sweet man. _For the best and the worst_.

« You're giving me regrets. Maybe tending to you wasn't a good idea, so I'll not repeat such error. » This time the tone was cold, a non impressed gaze from Yi while he moved out of bed.

 _AH NO !_ He jumped to the end of the bed, managing to grab his lover's wrist.

« Yi please no ! I'm sorry, I'm sorry… » _Can I not fuck up for once, please ?_ Running his mouth too much was old news but sometimes Yasuo wished he could just shut up. Like right now. _Hope I can make this up_.

For a short time, silence was back as none moved. Yasuo kept his grasp over the other man, too scared to let him go. At last Yi sighed, turning around to face his sorry mate. Frail hope, he offered Yasuo a softer gaze than he would have expected.

« Only half serious there. But please, don't say so embarrassing things, it's not to my liking. » So slowly, Yi got his hand free then brought it to the latter's face.

Yasuo sighed innerly, relaxing under the gentle touch. « Errrrr I can't guarantee but I'll try not to push you. » To make himself clear, he repeated something Yi often did, taking his hand to give it a kiss. This gesture had always touched him and giving it back left a lingering warmth in his chest. « I apologize. »

It seemed to have as much effect on him than on Yi, seeing a darker blush take over his face. _If he's really not into dirty talk, I still can go all lovey dovey for him. Might work all the same_. If the result was the same, a deep red, cheer confusing and soft eyes, then he would go for it without waiting.

« I accept it. » A whisper as answer.

Time stretched as they stayed like this, Yi's hand still held while he cast his gaze away. Then the latter bent to give a short kiss, just right on Yasuo's scar, before he moved away again.

« Sorry, I have to go soon and a shower is needed. »

So he watched his mate go to the bathroom, still very warmed by the soft exchange but mind quiet. Yasuo would have whistled the gorgeous sight right before him but after such topic, it would be incorrect. Instead he followed Yi to take a shower too.

The water was already running when he made it there. « Sunshine, can I join ? »

« Yes of course. Come in. »

At such close distance, Yasuo couldn't resist the temptation and let his gaze wander freely, quickly followed by his hands. Under the familiar touch, Yi tensed in surprise then relaxed, even going to lean into the other man.

As water washed over both of them, he took Yasuo by the waist to face him, loose embrace to have his attention.

« Now I realize I have been a little too severe with you. You're trying your best and I have to do the same. » Arms wrapped around his back, his mate pressed to him, Yasuo let out a sigh. Lips brushed his mark, causing a shudder to come up. « For someone so talkative, you're too quiet. » _Oh no he's so sweet_.

It made Yasuo laugh, it resonnated in both from the proximity. « Well, I better keep my mouth in check. Don't want to bother or hurt you. » It was true, he had to work on that.

« I like it. When you can't stop talking, in bed or anywhere. The only thing I dislike is you being so vulgar when it's not the right time. » Yasuo's mind ran fast, trying to understand all that. _So it's not ok but only when in the wrong mood ?_ He liked just to stop on the statement that Yi enjoyed listenning to him in any moments.

« Sooooooo… I can dirty talk you while we make love ? Geez, I'm trying to understand but too dumb for this. I just woke up, honey. »

Though the cuddle was nice, to be held like that and not even in a sexual way.

« I get it, it's not easy. We will learn, life is made for that. Yes, you can try as long as it doesn't break the mood. » Yi parted to look at him dead in the eye. « But if you do it on purpose outside, be ready for the consequences. I would see personally for a fitting punishment. »

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeh yelp_. But at the same time Yasuo wondered what a 'punishment' could mean and how it would turn out. Almost tempted but breaking Yi's request meant too much for him and his honor.

« I would never dare to ! »

For some relief Yi pulled him into a kiss, calming him down. It worked so well they almost forgot the shower, noisily making out against the tile.

Duty was important, routine all the same so Yi had to get ready and leave, even if his heart would stay here. _Why cry about it everytime ? We will meet again later_.

Once the shower done, some companionate drying – and a few wandering hands – he managed to get out of the bathroom. Yasuo was never far behind, ready to dive into the smallest occasion of a hug, far too aware that his mate was leaving soon.

 _Just need to get dressed and I'm good to go_.

Yi looked around for his clothes. But once he found it, there was some unpleasant surprise too. It seemed dirtied by their night, surely used to wipe them before going to sleep.

 _Oh please._ « Yasuo… »

The plaintive tone had the latter come closer, curious. « Yeah baby ? »

« I cannot wear that. Did you really think it was good idea to use it as instead of a washcloth ? » Quite defeated, Yi didn't like having his clothes in such state.

Yasuo froze, eyes going wide as he registered how bad this decision was. « Shit ! Thought I grabbed one of my own. Ah… » He sounded really sorry, this made Yi less annoyed but in any case it didn't solve the matter.

« Next time we will pay more attention. Now, can you lend me something to wear ? At least so I can go to my room and change ? »

If that simple ask didn't got him blushing, even so slightly. It felt so… intimate ? To share clothes with one's mate. Yi remembered that time he took the latter's scarf.

« Of course ! I'll see what I got for you ! » Just a cheer reply before Yasuo ran looking into his stuff, searching in some pile of clothes.

Despite the tidying not so perfect – to say the least – the clothes he gave to Yi were clean. Maybe a little too large for him but he didn't mind. _That will do_. The true focus was on Yasuo's scent, clinging to the fabric for obvious reasons.

Getting dressed, Yi couldn't help but bask in the scent, soothed.

Once he was ready, he met Yasuo's gaze, for the latter didn't leave his spot on the bed, watching his mate putting on his own clothes. A rare show, it seemed. Yasuo looked all happy and soft, the lightest shade of pink to his cheeks.

« You're cute like this, Yi. I'm so lucky ! »

So sudden feelings blooming in his chest. Yi went in one instant to pin down the latter on the mattres, diving for a deep kiss. Short but heartfelt, it left Yasuo with gentle haze in his eyes, dreamy.

Just close enough to whisper a goodbye. « We shall meet later. Have a good day, love. »

Then in one swift move he stood up and left, a fond glance to the man still lying in bed after such exchange.


	26. Chapter 26

A bit sad to have to change clothes, once he made it to his room but Yi had to. Still, he folded it with care, to be returned to Yasuo later. Or not. _Maybe he would accept to lend it longer_. He enjoyed it, wearing clothes as a way to keep the latter's scent even when he was far. _I'll have to ask_.

Yi felt a bit old to appreciate such childish thing but he would be damned rather than giving up his mate's scarf. This was some quality relief.

And even just having taken with him something belonging to Yasuo, it reduced the temporary loneliness, till they could be reunited for meditation.

The gods knew how soft they could get and that was not even close to the level of love expressed when they met up at their usual spot. Not just a plethora of kisses before they could even say a word but also urgent need to reach for the other.

Yasuo ended up in his mate's lap for the meditation, after swearing he wouldn't bother him. Two grown men, half cuddling, half meditating in the most quiet kind of understanding. Nothing could break such peaceful time.

It seemed that the short night impacted both of them, as the other man dozed little by little against Yi, face resting to his shoulder. So domestic, his heart felt like it would burst from too much affection.

So that was it, how far they have come but they remained attached to this, meditation. It brought them together and it just took another shape, to be shared differently.

When it was time to go, he shook lightly Yasuo to wake him up. Though it was rather easy, the man wasn't too deep asleep. He stirred, rubbing his eyes in a fashion quite cute for such a warrior and gazed at Yi.

« I guess I'll see ya later ? » Low tone due to the nap.

« Yes. My room ? »

« No problem. »

Simple conversation yet the touches given made it up for the sweetness. Hands casually resting on certain places, affectionate.

As goodbye, short pecks left on each other's cheeks, enough to get some happy warmth in their hearts. Their ways parted but they would always be with the other.

The match was quite long but at least it was over. Yi could relax, walking through the gardens to join the tea party.

But he still felt a bit nervous. _I have to tell them_. News like these never stayed quiet, everyone would hear about it one way or another. Yi just happened to prefer telling it himself.

So it was both thrilling and agonising to join the people he knew the most. It was a bit later than usual, since he had been busy and the regulars were already here, chatting merrily.

The cheer conversation didn't stop when he arrived and sat down at his usual place, though he was aware of the other's gazes on him. _So who is here today ?_ Camille, Karma and Caitlyn, as he expected. Shen too, quietly glancing at Yi while the ladies talked. It seemed he was lucky to see Soraka too and even more rare, Akali was lying down not far, in silence. _What a surprise_. Without a doubt she had nothing better to do than to stick around.

Slow enough not to be rude, the conversation came to an end, as they wanted to properly greet the latest arrived.

« Hello ! » Several persons spoke at the same time, making a bit of a fuss but it warmed Yi's heart to be greeted such way.

« You're a bit late. » Karma pointed out, still that clever smile on her face. _She's really trying_. Though there was nothing interesting to guess from that, Yi only was aware.

« I got some fights today. Nothing to worry about. » And so he returned the smile.

Being arrived in a plenty advanced tea time, all the attention was now focused on him. Yi got a bit anxious but it was normal. Still no words from Shen except a courteous nod as welcome.

« You're imagining things, Karma. » Playful words from Caitlyn, holding her cup of tea as she gazed at the others, amused.

« I'm just curious. How are things going with Yasuo ? »

Yi should have expected her to be so direct but each time Karma would surprise him. All around the table, the several spectator listenned with interest. He could see Akali paying attention and this wasn't really to his liking, she wasn't here the last time and kids could sometimes get annoying. Especially on such topic. _I guess I'll have to anyway_.

Deep breath taken, resolute then he let his collar down to bare the hidden mark. « There got some 'developments'. »

Karma being the closest, she had a full view and let out a light chuckle as she understood. The others maybe couldn't see much but the context was easy to get. A gasp even resonnated in the suddenly quiet garden, from Soraka.

« So that's it, you two are mates now ? » Of course it was Shen who broke silence. « That was pretty fun to follow. See two dudes fuck then decide to bond. Pay your romatic story. »

Yi agreed but the vocabulary used wasn't adapted at all. Before he could reply, there was some mumbled remark from Akali, still in her corner. « You're one to talk, old man. »

« Well ? That's true, I can say it. Now, we're fixed. » As Shen gazed at the others.

Then there was a noisy outburst, clapping and cheering. Of course it was from Soraka, and she was followed by Caitlyn then Karma. « So, last time you weren't together ? But now you are ? Congrats ! I'm happy for you two ! »

Such genuine joy, it relaxed Yi in his decision of telling the others. « It was…complex. But now yes we're mates. »

« How did it go ? I'm curious. » Caitlyn continued, not usually one for gossips but this was interesting to hear.

« It's not worth mentionning. Really. I'm sure you'd hear a much better story from Shen. »

« Don't change the topic. I'd love to hear your story too. Was it close to what I said ? » Quick reply from the other man.

The insistent staring from most of the people here made Yi give up. « I don't understand how you all find interest in this mess. Coming back to you, » He glanced in Shen's direction, fidgetting a little as words didn't come easily, « You weren't wrong. We happened to…help each other in times of need. We grew closer then here we are. Nothing special. »

That particular scowl on Camille's face during all this was frightening. _She's judging me. And I'm a disappointment, to her_. But Yi had little to do of such opinions, he was happy with his new life.

« Okay, let me correct myself. You fucked, then fell in love and decided to bond. In that order ? » Not a lot to guess because of the latter's mask but Yi was certain he was smiling. For once he expressed something.

Aware how ridiculous the whole story was, he sighed. « Yes, just like this. »

« It's funny, you don't strike me as the type to first fuck someone then somehow develop feelings. I would have expected the opposite. » It was about time Karma joined this, warm voice a bit delighted by the current topic.

 _Can we just stop talking about that…. ?_ Now that the worst was over, it just got exhausting. Yi almost forgot Soraka was listenning carefully, seeming a bit lost or surprised in all her innocence.

« Please don't use such words. »

« Fine, I apologize. But however you state it, it's true. » She didn't let go, took some distraction in this.

« I wouldn't do this with anybody. Yasuo had always been…special to me. »

« That's the least you can say ! We already told you, no one can tolerate him as good as you. And keep him at bay. » Chuckle from Cailtyn.

« You two are perfect for each other. Like a kind of soulmates. » Soft words spoken, all the attention of the assembly fell on Soraka. _She's so sweet_.

« Thank you. » So genuine and optimist, it made Yi grin despite himself.

In the background Akali groaned, rolling her eyes. This was too sappy.

A little tired but just being reunited with Yasuo was enough to forget the exhaustion. Here he was, in his room, waiting not so patiently his mate. _Please come back soon_.

Two knocks at the door, he immediately stood up and ran to greet his man. Not giving Yasuo time to properly say hi, just yanking him in the room by the scarf. Yi pinned him to the quickly closed door, mouth pressed to his mate's. Then he could relax. _Back to me_.

The kiss last a bit long, lazy press of tongues against each other. Yi felt the latter's arms around his waist, keeping him close, chest to chest. At such short distance he didn't miss the increasing giggle from Yasuo, till it broke the kiss.

« I missed you so much, babe, you have no idea. And looks like I'm not the only one. » Rough hand stroking Yi's cheek, as their gazes met.

This sent him a wave of pure need, both in the sense of arousal and affectionate longing. « True. The day seem so long in your absence. Waiting until evening is torture. »

« You know how to talk to a man… Come on, let's make up for the time apart. »

All in anticipation, Yi followed his mate and directly lied down on the mattress, putting himself in display. Though he didn't consider himself pretty like most omegas, he did his best to entice Yasuo, opening slightly his clothing. The latter hadn't even come to bed yet, frozen on the spot as he witnessed such sight. Yi felt himself blushing under the widening gaze, hoping it was for positive reasons. _Am I good enough ?_

Judging from the awe in on Yasuo's expression, he was. The latter caught himself staring and resumed what he was planning to do.

« Well well someone is looking gorgeous tonight. » Tone played low on purpose, smooth just how Yi liked. « Not that you aren't on other days. Far from me to suggest that. But goddamn you're a piece of art. I could devour you. »

« Then do it, alpha. » This wasn't some light answer, Yi wanted to touch deep the man. Just like during his rut. Reaching for the alpha instinct sure wasn't without risk but in bed it never failed to drive Yasuo wild.

For a short time, Yi swore he could see the latter's gaze darken, a kind of warning. At first enraptured by such order, Yasuo's expression turned more confident, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

« Fine. I'll make sure not to disappoint. »

Yi wondered why the man didn't join him yet but he got his answer as Yasuo started to strip, making a show of it. _Oh. Hot._ Just this, scarf then clothes left on the floor as skin was revealed. No deny how it got him turned on, raw want flooding his veins. When at last Yasuo got out of his pants, he nearly moaned out loud. Acting on this urge, Yi rose and chuffled to the end of the bed, closer to his lover. Cock hard, standing at attention, need came up to have his mouth on Yasuo.

And the other man didn't say a word, ardent gaze following each of Yi's action. Never left his lover, when he sucked lightly on the head, licked the underside, when wet warmth surrounded him in the best way. He didn't dare to look up during this kind of attention but Yi was aware of the latter's barely concealed need. A small whimper even answered his initiative, along with a shy hand burried in his hair, carress as kind reward.

When Yasuo's breathing definitely got shorter, obviously impacted by such intimate attention, he decided to push his lover away, slowly not to scare him in any way.

« Yi, baby. You're doing sooooo good… But I can't fuck you all nice if you make me finish now. »

Maybe slightly sad, he wanted to continue this and have Yasuo squeal his name but this other path wasn't bad neither. Sharing pleasure was also a precious kind of moment.

« Fine. But you better move. Soon. » Not wanting to sound harsh and anyway it seemed that Yasuo took orders very well in a bedroom.

« Aye aye sir ! I'm on it ! »

Just as Yi crawled back to his previous spot on the sheets, his mate followed closely, lying on him to steal a kiss. Trapped between Yasuo and the mattress, he felt himself melt in the increasing warmth coming from both of them. _Need him…_ Even more since he was still clothed, fabric growing uncomfortable as it reduced the touches.

« Yasuo, help me take this off. » Squirming a little under the man to get him to move.

« Oh, yes ! Sorry about this. » Yasuo sat up and stripped his lover in a hurry, hungry to reach hot skin. Both sighed when it was done, one from the new comfort, the other for all that free expanse of skin available to mark.

An instant Yasuo bent to kiss the bond mark, sending a shiver through both. Yi swore he felt it tingle, small shock on hsi skin.

This time there was no need to tell the latter to get moving, he took the initiative to prepare Yi. Having not seen his hand go lower, Yi stiffened at first then relaxed back, allowing two fingers to stretch his insides. It didn't hurt, slick easing the friction though it left him ashamed to open up so fast. Glad to know it was for Yasuo. _He's too good at this_. A flick of a finger, scissoring, brushing his prostate and Yi felt like it would end too soon. Already he was ready, panting heavily, face turned in the pillow.

The worst – or the best – was Yasuo's loving gaze during all of it, watching his mate's reactions with such affection, like he wasn't right now fingering him steadily. Like he didn't mean the world to Yi. And yet here he was, knuckles deep into him, massaging his inner walls for a thorough worship.

« Don't look at me like that… » Cheer embarrassment, he refused to cry so soon.

« How can I resist ? You're so perfect like this. Ready for me, honey ? »

« Yes ! Please… » He sounded too eager for this but sometimes one had to let go.

Yi felt his legs being lifted, slung over the latter's shoulders and the mere position got him vulnerable. _Ahhhh… ?_ Bent for Yasuo, about to be fucked, he did his best not to tense by accident. _It will be fine…_

Yasuo pushed into him, finding his way in burning heat till he was fully sheathed, a low moan rolling on his tongue from such effort. On Yi's part, he welcomed the intrusion with little discomfort, back arching slightly as this cock inched deeper into him. A whimper broke free, for being already so close to shoot his load though they only got started.

« Hey, doing fine ? Didn't hurt you ? » Always so thoughtful. It was sweet to hear Yasuo worry, even as he pounded into his lover.

« Am c-close… » His voice got a little higher, breaking slowly from the repeated cries after each thrust.

« No, not yet please…I want more of you. »

It broke Yi's resolve, he needed so much, the end seemed a near promise but his lover asked to hold a little longer. _Don't know if I can…_ Not even meaning to, too needy despite the persistent stimulation, his hand went lower to his own hard on.

Relief was short lived, Yasuo grabbed his hands and maintained it above the latter's head. _No, he cant… !_ Strong grasp, Yi made some attempt at getting out of it but couldn't unless gathering his strenght.

« Y-Yasuo, that's so mean ! Ah- ! » So unfair, he wasn't even able to struggle for his freedom. Bent in two, cock rubbing his inside so perfectly, filled so good, moans caught before Yi could let it out.

There, tears came to his eyes, too many stimulations, incredible pleasure rocking his frame at the rhythm of Yasuo's pounding. And the latter held him there, working him to the edge with wonder in his gaze and mouth eager to ravish. Yi felt so small, dominated but all in affection and love, it didn't even hurt to be under. A glance lower, to his neglected cock, mourning the lack of friction there but at least Yasuo managed to give all he had another way.

Yi sobbed, too shaken to hold back his need. « Have mercy…. »

Their gazes met, a hint of worry in Yasuo's while his thrusts grew erratic, rough in this incoming orgasm.

« Together. »

It was too much. Yi felt his lover give himself in this last embrace, ramming back inside full force, some swearing under his breath. Yasuo stilled, filthy sound escaping him as he spilled deep in his lover. Not a second to relax, the knot came and that got Yi off too, almost at the same time than the latter. Climax wasn't quiet, far from it, full-body shiver shaking his frame as he clenched down on Yasuo. Final cry, cracking on the end, semence painting his chest.

For a time they stayed in that very position, none moving. But it was too exhausting for Yi.

« Can't feel my legs… » Maybe he sounded overly wrecked but he didn't care.

« Ooops, sorry. » Yasuo complied in an instant, letting the latter's legs down then massing a bit for blood circulation. « Better ? »

Tired nod, Yi tried to lie on his side but it meant that the other man had to follow too. Anyway, Yasuo went down to lie with him, hands roaming freely over him.

« Yi ? Was it good ? Didn't hurt you ? » Yasuo check on him, gentle voice though not able to hide his worry.

« No, no. It was….very very very good. Thanks, alpha. » The shyest of teasing, he couldn't help that smile.

Yasuo came closer, enough to breathe his scent then he spoke again : « I'm sorry, for holding you back. Feels like I punished you but it wasn't my intention. »

 _Oh he's worried about that_. « Don't. Indeed it was surprising but in the end there was no real harm. Maybe next time we talk about it before making love. » Soothing words, it seemed to have immediate effect. Yasuo relaxed against him, strong arms around him. « Rest appeased, love. »

« Awwww yes…. »

They didn't move, already in a position fitting to sleep. Exhausted by the day, Yi felt the first sign of sleep numbing his senses, ready to fall.

Just before he drifted off, Yasuo whispered : « Hey Yi. »

« Yes ? »

« Mates ! » Warm word murmured against his mark, feeling blossoming in his chest, so pure.

Yi held tighter his lover, communicating the mutual trepidation. _Mates…_

« Love you too. »

A last peck to Yasuo's forehead then he could relax.

Everything was for the best.


	27. Chapter 27

« Yasuo ? »

« Yes ? »

« I have a question for you, to confirm or not an hypothesis. »

The serious in Yi's tone had the latter pause in their cuddles. This evening was going so well, they had settled in bed comfortable after being reunited. Warm embrace shared, contact to make up for the time separated. Very usual to flop down in a profusion of kisses and whispered endearements but always so fresh in their souls.

So yes it surprised – very slightly – Yasuo to have the latter sitting up on him, breaking the tight embrace they shared. Nothing dramatic, he could still have his hands on Yi's hips, thumb idly caressing his inner thigh.

« Uhuh ? » A bit curious about that interruption.

Yasuo saw a soft shade of pink coloring the latter's cheeks, something very lovely. His mind ran wild for a few seconds, thinking about what could possibly embarrass Yi of the sort. _What what what ? Tell me !_

« Do you like to hold back ? I mean, several times when we…made love you seemed to prioritize me instead of yourself. To make me come first, for example. »

 _Okayyy !_ That was enough reason for Yi to blush, to adress out loud such topic.

« Errrrrrrrrr…fuck. I don't know ? I guess you're right but I never really considered this. » Small laugh, taken aback by the question but in fact it didn't bother him. « Of course I prefer to make you cum first. You're so cute and nice after that, I love to know you enjoyed it so much. »

Pink turned darker, it was entertaining to see Yi ready to tap him gently for the kind yet vulgar words. _We're in the right mood, it's fine_. Yasuo went on and palmed the latter's crotch, seeking a reaction. There it was, the soft gasp. And under the touch he felt how Yi was getting hard, cock straining in its confines.

« So your hypothesis is correct. Do you intend to take advantage of that ? » Yasuo kept talking while he had the attention, some effort to sound sexy. He really wondered if Yi meant to act on this new knowledge.

« Punishment. » A single word spoken suddenly. Yasuo tilted his head, gazing at his man. « You like to deny yourself, don't you ? That's what I meant. Maybe not so far but you enjoy giving while not receiving any pleasure yet. »

This time Yasuo's gaze widened, staring back at Yi with a mix of arousal and shock. _Do I ?_ Frighteningly, he didn't know. If Yi pointed this out, it must be true. He was so little aware of his deep yearnings. So funny to have his kinks found out before he even heard of it.

The lack of proper answer – except some strangled muttering – prompted Yi to reach for him, warm hand craddling his face with care.

« Maybe I'm wrong. Tell me. »

« Again, I don't know. But how you say this, my dick can just agree so let's say it's true. What are you going to do about it ? I imagine you will find a fine way to enjoy this. Ride me hard till I can't take it ? »

Words fled so easily, never an effort to dirty talk. And it pleased him to feel Yi buck so slightly against his hand, unconcious reaction to the idea.

« Something like that… » Panting a little, hands roaming Yasuo's chest in need for contact.

 _Let's do this_. Yasuo decided to finish undressing the latter, task stopped by their previous cuddles. Yi let him do, grinding shyly against him in this start of serious turn on. _Needy…_

Once it was done, he pulled Yi lower to claim a kiss, deep exchange that lingered even after parting. To see him so flustered by words and actions was already a great prize.

« So ? » Not so patiently he waited for Yi's plan, rocking slowly to follow that shy pace the latter had set for some quick relief.

« Let's see how long you can last. I'll keep going till you can't take more. Just to find the limit to your control. » This last sentence turned dark, heavy with promise. It just made Yasuo harder though he shouldn't come too fast.

Upon his words Yi picked up the pace, grinding down against him with renewed effort. Arousal making its part, it made him slick, so ready to accept his mate inside. But he didn't give into that, to Yasuo's surprise. _No ?_ The latter kept straddling him, rocking fiercely to test his limits.

 _Oh shit_. Yi was pratically dribbling , even him could feel it. This really got him bad.

So it would seem that Yi refused to ride him, let him in. Yasuo kept his hands on his hips, following the thrusts though making sure not to encourage him. Already it was a lot.

« Doing alright… ?» Yi sounded breathless, supporting himself over the other man, visibly doing his best to bring him to climax fast. « Oh, also ahhh— ! I'm not stopping you… When you can't hold it back, just take me… I'll do my best to keep up… »

Shakily he nodded, a bit too impacted by Yi's crumbling composure. He took as much pleasure in this crude grinding than in witnessing his lover's fall. _I don't know how long I will last…_ Yi was doing so good, all tiny reactions and sighs. Cock standing at attention, head red in need for relief But he didn't indulge, focusing instead on the latter. Yasuo's grasp over the man grew tighter.

Basically he was rocking against Yi's ass, to close to what he craved but this was a game. He wouldn't lose so soon. Yasuo felt dizzy, the friction improved by precum and slick, smooth glide.

Long whimper resonnating in the room. It took him some time to understand he was the source and not Yi. _Oh gods_.

The latter heard it too, laying a lustful gaze on him as he bit his lip.

« Yasuo… ? You're close ? » Hint of a smile upon his face, now red of both exhaustion and arousal. Almost playful.

Suspicion revealed to be right. Right before his eyes, Yi gave a sharper thrust, resulting in a taut arch of his back. What got Yasuo right in his need was the following moan, openly loud. _Shit shit shit_. Yi was staring back at him and it hit hard. He was doing that on purpose. A noise like that, bordering debauchery, it was rare. Wanton wasn't a word he would use for Yi but in this exact situation nothing could compete. _He's too much_. Yasuo bucked hard under him, feeling his control slipping little by little. If his lover really tried hard enough, he could make him break.

For a short time Yi resumed the steady pace, moaning his pleasure to be heard by the latter. He knew how to get him though he must have been dying inside for this behavior.

This was getting hard to resist. Yi seemed close too, precum leaking for some time, making a mess of the latter's front. _When will this stop ?_ Yasuo felt like going mad, bucking into that friction thouhg it wasn't nearly as good as fucking.

Then his cock caught just a bit on Yi's rim and the short hitch had both crying out. Really, a small incident but it resulted in Yi desperately clutching himself not to come right on the spot. Showed how close he was.

« Ya—Yasuo ! I can't…. sorry… » Almost a sob, voice cracking from the tension.

 _How unfair…_ It was so tempting to give in. Right on him, Yi was writhing from the lack of proper stimulation, knees trembling in this mutually denied end.

Yasuo's resolve broke.

Moving from the latter's thigs to his hips, Yasuo slammed him down on his cock. The sudden ecstasy shook them both, knot catching as soon as he sheathed himself in. Choked moan escaping him, from how tight Yi clenched down on him.

« FUCK— ! »

Orgasm was immediate, as soon as they were intimaly joined after such agonizing teasing. Yi came, both hands going to cover his mouth in hope to stop that wail, clutching. The intensity of climax had him go stiff, a bit bent forward, locked in this position as they rode their pleasure.

Yasuo saw all of this though it had been difficult to focus on the latter with all this going on. He saw everything, how Yi got over the edge as soon as he slipped inside, how he struggled to keep any noise in.

Even as time passed, tension fell and all seemed to cool down, Yi didn't move. Barely blinking, tears poured freely down his partially hidden face. Then the shudder was too strong, it shook his whole frame, face lowered.

« Babe babe babe… All good ? Was it too much ? » Worry bled in his tone but Yasuo would always take extra care with the latter.

Gently he took away Yi's hands, letting him access to kiss him nice and slow. Even as the latter returned the attention, shyly basking in it, tears kept falling. So Yasuo parted, wipping what he could but it was quickly damp again.

« No really, are you doing fine ? I loved it but I must know if it wasn't to your taste. »

At first Yi nodded then went to speak up, relaxing under the touch : « I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all. » Voice a bit croaky, weakened but he seemed well enough.

So Yasuo moved to let the latter lie down then he crawled closer till he could burry his face in his neck. In this embrace promptly returned, arms laced around each other, Yasuo still felt the tremor, light trembling against him.

« Did you like it ? » _If it gets him so low maybe it wasn't so fun_.

« Yes. I liked… having you so helpless, ready to surrend to your need. You looked cute, struggling to hold back. » Low words mumbled against skin, the latter sounded so tired.

« Haha, glad to hear that ! Now sleep, sunshine. You did wonderfully. »

A last kiss to Yi's head then he held him closer to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Something was up and Yi couldn't really say what. During all the day, Yasuo had been unusually cheerful in their interactions. More than he was already anyway. It wasn't a problem, just facts. Yi enjoyed any kind of attention given by his mate and today it took the form of many many pecks and a bit more strenght used in their hugs. _Up to no good but in a positive way_. To say the least, his curiosity was picked.

Since Yasuo said nothing about that and went on like everyday, he didn't point out this overhyped behavior. _Maybe for tonight… ?_

That changed once they met in the evening, on the end of the day. Following the habit of each night in a different room, Yi went to the other man's room, quicks steps betraying his impatience.

A knock at the door, waiting for Yasuo to open though several times he made it clear he was welcome no matter when. But Yi prefered to announce himself every time, to be polite.

Almost instantly Yasuo answered, door opening in a large and fast move to reveal the overexcited ronin. Enough to be ceremoniously grabbed by the hand and led in the room, under an ardent gaze. _My, my, what is he planning ?_ In any case that soft gesture got his heart fluttering, in opposition to the lust guiding each of Yasuo's move. No difficulties guessing where they were going from there.

Not a word yet, Yi let himself be pressed to the latter's front, quiet embrace that brought him peace. Then hands started to wander over his body though the barrier of clothing limited the impact. Yasuo didn't keep the hug chaste very long, freely exploring what he already knew too well, could map under his fingertips.

Took a lungful of the scent, nuzzling Yi's neck then he whispered against flesh : « Hello hello sweetheart…Doing fine on this evening ? I couldn't wait to have you back… » Soft words, interrupted by a few kisses to the latter's neck.

 _Oh_. It really was unfair sometimes, how Yasuo could talk to him low and rumbling and it made him weak in the knee. Just enough to spark the flames that would consume both of them later on. Yi felt a little restless in the embrace, indulging in the close contact to breathe deeply.

« Yasuo, is there a reason…to such eagerness ? » This wasn't the exact word he searched but it conveyed the message.

The latter didn't stop his ministrations, even redoubled his efforts to get Yi into the mood. He answered, tone oblivious yet heavy of promises : « What do you mean ? I'm always down for you, whenever you want… »

Then his hand suddenly changed of objective, going to his lover's crotch.

That time he moaned, feeling Yasuo's attention to his lower regions. Couldn't help but rock back shyly against his hand, slowly getting hard.

More cupping, pressure to provide some relief. His breath turned into soft panting, face still resting to Yasuo's shoulder. _Mmmmh…_

A bit of shame for getting aroused so easily but this was truly Yasuo's skill at work. He took pride in making Yi react so beautifully each time.

This wasn't over, just the beginning. Yasuo pushed him to fall back on the bed, maybe a surprise move but it was sure he wouldn't get hurt. _Ah !_ Then his lover moved to take off his boots, aware Yi wasn't fond of getting things dirty.

Watched him do with certain impatience, arousal running freely under his skin after all Yasuo managed to communicate. Once the latter was done – for both of them – he crawled to Yi's level, gazing at him with a certain need. Under him, he enjoyed the sight, to see Yasuo so bothered by their embrace, the lightest shade of pink coming to his cheeks.

« Cute… » It escaped him but it was positive anyway. Another reason for his mate to blush.

« No, you are. » Yasuo dived to press a hungry kiss to his mouth, all in crude passion. And he didn't let go till they need to breathe, this time a bit more red in the face.

Saliva glistening on the latter's lips, it took Yi in a small contemplation, realizing how bad he got it for the man. _I need him. Now_.

« Yi ? » He wasn't aware Yasuo was talking to him, slightly enraptured by the details. « I have a special request, for tonight. »

A hand carressed his cheek, the latter making sure he had Yi's attention. He answered by a small noise, gazing back at him. _That's why he was so excited today ?_

« Fuck me. »

Simple words, that slipped so easily yet Yi was sure his heart skipped a beat. _What ?_

« Y-You want me to ride you ? » Maybe he was just to gone already to make sense, maybe it was just Yasuo's way to express his ask.

« No, no. I want you to fuck me. » Determined gaze, full of anticipation and a touch of stress.

 _AH !_

For a time silence was back, both staring at each other. Yasuo waited for an answer, anything but the latter was stuck in a state of both confusion and impossible need. _What do I say ?_

Long enough for Yasuo to call it back and try to apologize : « Maybe not ? It's not important, maybe you're not into that. Fuck, sorry. » A staining red intensified the already present blush.

« No no no ! Don't feel like that ! It's fine. But are you sure ? » Yi's thoughts ran wild, different potential outcomes and each time it seemed to appealing. Just imagining it, he wanted to hide his face for craving so much.

« Yup ! » Yasuo leaned closer, reducing even more the distance till they could only see each other. « I want to feel you inside… Always wondered how good you would be. » Then he left a soft kiss to Yi's lips before sitting up, straddling his hips.

That was the last straw, Yi brought a hand to cover partially his face. _How can he say things like this… ?_ It wasn't so much for the words than for the effect on himself, how easily he could picture it.

« Love, tell me. Do you want to ? » Gently Yasuo took his hand and gave it a peck, searching his gaze.

« I would like it very much. Please. »

« Excellent ! I'll do my best ! » Just the time to say that then he rolled both of them over to swap their position. Now Yi was on top of him, a bit off balance but getting on the anticipation.

Beneath him, Yasuo looked all happy to be in this exact spot and position, making himself at ease in the sheets.

« You're wearing too much, we can't start yet. » A bit of fondness in the tone, from seeing such enthusiasm. And just at that, Yasuo looked openly surprised.

« Ah yes ! My bad ! » Although it wasn't very practical in his position, he managed to kick of his own clothes, spurred by the idea of what was about to come.

Yi always liked to take their time undressing, see his lover make a show out of it but sometimes a man couldn't wait more. With that same haste he took off his own, stopping a few times to lay a hungry gaze over Yasuo's naked silhouette. Very aroused, of course, cock hard lying against his pelvis.

Once it was done, he returned to admire his mate under him. So much skin revealed, many details he loved to notice. While Yasuo let him do, watching him with thirst, he burried his hand in his hair, enjoying the feeling. Gave a short kiss before his attention went lower.

At first he left a small mark, not far of their bond then looked up seeking Yasuo's approval.

« Go on, babe. Just, don't make me wait too much. »

This was what he searched. So Yi resumed his worship, mouth trailing down. Focused his attention on Yasuo's chest, enjoying for a few seconds the way it heaved quickly from their heated start. Played a little with a nipple, pinching lightly to be rewarded with a gasp. So so breathy, name murmured as praise. Then Yi teased with his tongue, just a flick to see if it would get better. Graze of teeth, enough to earn a whine.

« Yi… Don't leave me hanging… » By now Yasuo was relaxed on the mattress like jelly, not even holding back any noises that came up. This kind of attention felt nice, as much as being Yi's full focus.

« My apologies, dear. But your body proves to be a true source of distraction. I love every part of you. »

This had Yasuo whimpering out loud, silky tone ringing in his hears as he registered the kind words. Yi wasn't so much for vulgar vocabulary but in another register of langage to express how perfect his mate was. He gave him the lead for the night and didn't regret it in the slightest.

Hand coming to Yi's arm, urging to move on. The other went to the nape of his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Slowly making out, they clung to each other. Then at first shyly, some grinding started, in need for relief. Both sighed in the kiss, keeping up the pace. Their cocks slid against each other, trapped between their bodies in a smooth friction eased by precum.

Sped up, Yasuo holding him tight as he rocked back with abandon.

« Need you…Now… » There came desperation, bleeding in Yasuo's voice.

« Not yet. I have to prepare you. » This was a necessity, alphas didn't produce slick as omega did. Weren't really supposed to go this way but one could find enjoyment in everything.

Some grumbling answered that. « Fine, fine. Lube is in second drawer. »

While Yi went looking for it, the latter lied down, stroking himself in wait for more. Though he watched with need any of his lover's move, arousal burning him from the inside.

Returning to Yasuo's side, it still shook him a little to see him so needy, taking some easy pleasure. _Gorgeous…_ Then he was reminded of his task and slicked his hand.

In that instant apprehension hit him, how he was so close to actually fuck Yasuo. Left Yi a bit lightheaded but he focused back on the latter, circling his rim cautiously.

« Is… is it fine ? »

Yasuo didn't answer properly but if he was to trust that eager rocking back and small whine, it was a yes. So Yi pushed a finger inside, easing his way without a real hitch. He paused shortly to let the man some rest but it wasn't needed, Yasuo was plenty relaxed and ready for more. Idly massaging his thigh as he added another finger inside, Yi felt that pang of arousal when the latter clenched around him. Burning warmth, so inviting, he couldn't help but imagine how it was going to feel. _Patience…_

Soft moans, litany to be heard by only one person, eyes resolutely staying on Yi. The preparation took some time but he prefered not to harm Yasuo in any way. At three fingers inside, he almost lost his focus, a bit too taken by the easy thrusts in. He searched for a time, reaching deeper then once he crooked his fingers making him brush that spot. Just this short contact and Yasuo jolted in the mattress, followed by a choked groan.

« Holy fuck— ! » Breathless, a deep red coloring his face and shoulders, barely holding himself together. Yi happened to love that gentle haze in his eyes, proof he was doing good for now. « Fuck me… ? »

That pleading gaze shot him right through the heart, a bit flustered to render Yasuo in such needy state. « Yes, yes… Just, one second. »

Yi couldn't really believe what he was about to do while he lubed his cock. The chilly feeling plus the stroking made him moan lowly. A bit ashamed also, for feeling slick dribbling a little though there would be no use today.

Taking this as signal, Yasuo grabbed the other pillow and put it under his hips, making to whole position better. Right then, all flushed and starved for attention, he presented a debauched sight to Yi. It even made him pause another second before breathing deeply and pushing inside.

 _So so good._ Basically sucked inside by how well prepared Yasuo was, how he urged him to get in. Wasn't even all the way in but the intense warmth around his cock left Yi like out of air.

When at last he was in, Yasuo lout out a drawn out moan, eyes closed as he seeked oxygen too. So Yi waited for him, still though it was extremely difficult in this exact situation. Wanted so much to buck inside, fuck him deep.

« Oh Yi, you're filling me up… So good— » Totally out of it, struggling to make eye contact but the intent was here.

The vulgarity burned but not as much as the need to move. « Yasuo…Can I move ? »

« Please… » He held Yi close, more strenght than he used most of time.

Yi wanted to take this slow, make sure he wouldn't hurt the latter but it was difficult. Without even meaning to, his hips jerked in, following his instinct rather than reason. It felt so good and Yasuo was clinging to him like he would die otherwise. The pace grew quick, steady thrusts into welcoming heat and it just led him to let go.

This was heaven, this was agonizingly delightful, to feel Yasuo clenching down on him each time he managed to hit that tender spot.

« Oh fuck—Yi ! Don't stop ! » Voice breaking little by little, just able to form a few words but the thought behind it was gone.

This was the point where nothing mattered more than satisfying Yasuo and himself, pounding in without any restrain. So far yet so close, the first sign of the end. Under him, the latter was trembling, legs around Yi's waist to keep him close. A few sloppy kisses left on skin, didn't matter where as long as it was given.

« Won't l-last—Gods— ! Please please please… » Sobs, just under him.

Desperate gaze left on the man beneath, appreciating how bothered and flushed he looked. So touched to see him cry softly. Yi wanted to give him all. _Is it how he sees me everytime ?_ That building pressure became too much, ready to burst. But he wouldn't let himself finish before Yasuo so he searched lower, stroked his cock in a pace as erratic as his thrusts. His lover wasn't far, precum having already made a mess of his front but he reacted as the same at the sudden stimulation.

« Yiiiiiii….. »

The breaking point. Head tipped back, Yasuo screamed, not able to stop that noise since his hand came up too late. Yi wasn't ready neither, surprised by the sudden clenching, over what he had before. He felt his mate tense as his release made a mess between them, a shudder running his spine. Fought to keep his eyes open, not to lose any second of it, of how Yasuo surrended to pleasure.

It was perfect, far beyond his imagination. Yi let out a broken moan, keeping his face lowered to the latter's shoulder as climax shook him. On the end, he could barely hold himself above Yasuo, fairly tempted to lie down on him.

 _Better not._

Yi pulled out and checked on his lover. He seemed to be alright, utterly shaken by all this, breath labored but he was recovering, same as him. This was truly draining, he felt like passing out soon. Also, it ached, body sore from all this. And his slick didn't make it better. _Shit_.

A shower right now would be for the best but neither had the energy to move. Yasuo pulled him into a hug, peppering kisses all over his face. Some endearments fled too.

« Thanks honey…You're really good at this. »

The blush came up instantly, right after it slowly disappeared.

« I-I just tried my best. But I'm glad to hear it was pleasurable for you. Thank you. »

Deep kiss given and returned, slow push of tongues as they relaxed in bed.

« You know, I really wanted that from the start. Uhhh even before we had sex for the first time. »

 _Oh ?_

Yi was listening carefully, all his attention to his lover while he made himself comfortable against Yasuo.

« Like, no matter what you actually were. I'm really a horny dumbass, couldn't keep myself from imagining you fucking me. »

 _Ah yes, he didn't know_. For the rest of the confession, it left Yi blushing darker.

« So, was it up to your expectations ? Would you like to repeat it another time ? »

« Anytime, anywhere ! Always ready for you, Yi ! »

On that Yasuo hugged him tight, taking advantage of the occasion to bask in the scent. It soothed Yi to have him in his arms, as he thought about the potential next time.

 _If I can see him again like this, it would be perfect_.

Then sleep claimed them both, tangled together in a sweet embrace.


End file.
